El matadero danés (Traducción)
by Catarrh
Summary: Frente a las insistentes súplicas de Mathias, el resto del grupo nórdico decide ir a visitar esta "nueva, más grande, totalmente asombrosa" mansión suya y pasar unas vacaciones ahí. Pero la estancia podría no ser tan agradable como Mathias habría dicho... Warnings: Violación, asesinato. Author: IntraSule. Original title: The Danish Slaughterhouse. The story doesn't belong to me.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Oscuridad envolvía la mayoría de la habitación compacta, con la única alteración proveniente de la franja de luz que entraba por la puerta al momento en que una figura masculina alta y amenazante ingresó, y desapareció cuando el hombre cerró la puerta tras él. Recordando el lugar de cada objeto en la habitación, pudo moverse alrededor de la cama tamaño reina y el pequeño baúl en su extremo, tomando el control remoto de la parte superior de la cama y sacando la silla del escritorio para sentarse en el asiento de madera sin el uso de la luz en el techo. Presionó el botón de encendido del control remoto para prender el televisor pantalla plana y tener algo de ruido de fondo para trabajar. Oprimiendo el interruptor de la pequeña lámpara de escritorio para iluminar el escritorio, abrió un cajón y tras revisar su contenido, sacó una revista de propiedades.

Colocó la revista, llena de tiras de notas adhesivas garabateadas que sobresalían de las páginas, sobre la mesa y la hojeó hasta casi alcanzar sus páginas intermedias. Las páginas en cuestión mostraban la foto de una hermosa mansión entre los árboles del bosque, además de proporcionar una tabla de información sobre ella, como las medidas del espacio, la cantidad de habitaciones y, por supuesto, el precio listado. Era la misma mansión que había visitado ese día para verla por sí mismo, y tras unas cuantas llamadas a su jefe y su contador, era la mansión que iba poseer inmediatamente. El apartamento no serviría para sus planes futuros; era demasiado pequeño y estaba demasiado poblado. Tenía que mudarse tan pronto como fuera humanamente posible, y esa mansión era el mayor regalo divino entre todos los regalos divinos.

Empujando cansadamente hacia arriba los pocos mechones de cabello rubio sucio que caían, no como el resto que desafiaban la gravedad, tomó un marcador negro y dibujó círculos rápidos y descuidados alrededor de la mansión en la imagen. Sacó una botella de cerveza, le quitó la tapa y se reclinó en su silla, levantando la botella en el aire y mirando la suave silueta azul del televisor contra la figura del envase.

-Que comiencen los juegos- murmuró con una sonrisa festiva mientras engullía la delicadeza líquida.


	2. Un escalofrío en su espina

-¡No puedo esperar a verla yo mismo!- canturreó Tino ansiosamente, siendo el único del grupo que brincaba emocionado en su asiento.

-Sí, amor, lo sabemos- respondió Berwald, con un poco de diversión camuflada tras su habitual tono monótono.

Las cuatro naciones nórdicas y Peter se encontraban agrupadas en la terminal del aeropuerto de Copenhague, esperando su viaje programado después de un largo y agotador vuelo en el que Tino no dejaría de parlotear incesantemente sobre el día que les esperaba, Berwald no dejaría de mirar a Tino como si realmente se encontrara interesado en su charla en lugar de la desnudez debajo de su ropa, Peter no dejaría de quejarse sobre de la falta de malteadas en el avión, además de patear el asiento frente a él, y Emil no dejaría reproducir esa maldita música de rock en sus oídos siquiera por dos segundos para mantener una conversación con Lukas, y mucho menos dirigirse respetuosamente a él como "hermano mayor". Ahora se encontraban sentados en las frías bancas plásticas, rodeados por los bulliciosos civiles daneses, apurándose hacia sus destinos o corriendo, reencontrándose con familia y amigos, o simplemente sentados, esperando por sus viajes también. El grupo no tenía nada qué hacer, a excepción de Emil, que aún tenía los auriculares metidos en las orejas y ahora sacudía la cabeza y tocaba una guitarra de aire, y Tino, quién tenía mucho de qué hablar.

¿Y exactamente, por qué estaban en el edificio invernal del aeropuerto, esperando por un viaje que tenía dos horas de retraso y contando, con el mocoso de Tino y Berwald tomando la siesta en el hombro de Lukas como si fueran amigos cercanos (lo cual no podría estar más lejos de la realidad)? Todo porque el estúpido danés les había enviado un mensaje de texto. Lukas sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo, tocó la pantalla varias veces para ver sus mensajes y lo releyó con una mueca de disgusto.

" _Lukas, Emil, Tino, Berwald (y el mocoso, supongo) no lo creerán, ¡pero me regalaron una MANSIÓN! ¡Es más nueva, más grande & totalmente asombrosa! Es increíble, chicos, deberían venir & verla. ¡No, VENDRÁN a verla! ¡& se quedarán aquí! ¡Un no no es una opción! Con amor, Mattie. :)_"

Y había aproximadamente cincuenta textos más del mismo tema, pidiendo a los nórdicos que vinieran lo más pronto posible. Lukas suspiró ruidosamente, apagó su teléfono y se lo guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón. Levantó las rodillas hacia su pecho y las abrazó, los dedos de sus pies colgando del borde de la silla. _Elegí la ocasión perfecta para usar putos jeans delgados_ , se recriminó silenciosamente, con sus rodillas temblando. A pesar de estar acostumbrado al clima frío después de vivir en él durante siglos, Lukas no pudo evitar el estado de dientes castañeantes, espasmos en la columna vertebral y congelamiento en la sangre en el que su cuerpo involuntariamente entró. Lo peor de eso era el hecho de que eran mediados de primavera en Dinamarca, y nada es más confuso que la temperatura corporal _caiga_ durante una de las temporadas más _cálidas_ después de un largo invierno. Qué no daría Lukas por poder recostarse en su cálida y cómoda cama bajo la gruesa y cálida colcha, bebiendo una taza de delicioso café caliente y simplemente estar _caliente._

-Qué gran manera de iniciar una vacación- murmuró Lukas sarcásticamente para sí mismo.

-¡Ah, vamos, Lukas! ¡No está tan mal!- le aseguró Tino, interrumpiendo su propia corriente de pensamientos para sonreírle a Lukas.

-En caso de que no lo hayas notado, Tino, estamos varados en un aeropuerto congelado, congelando nuestros traseros por esperar a un imbécil incompetente que parece no saber medir el tiempo, con estos estúpidos imbéciles que no pueden subir el estúpido calor por un par de minutos para que así sus clientes no se conviertan en carámbanos sentados- despotricó Lukas.

-¿Congelado? Lukas, es primavera, y no hace frío aquí- dijo Tino, cambiando su sonrisa de perrito por una mueca confundida.

-¿Qué?- Lukas miró a Tino y finalmente notó que él no estaba temblando en absoluto. De hecho, ninguno de los otros se encontraba temblando visiblemente; él era el único congelándose a muerte.

-Lukas, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Berwald. -¿Estás enfermo?-

-No, no estoy enfermo- murmuró Lukas. Luego suspiró y agregó: -Pero es extraño, me sentía bien hasta que pisamos Copenhague. Luego, no sé...-

-Bien, mira el lado bueno, al menos estamos más cerca de ver la nueva mansión de Mathias, ¡y es muy lindo de su parte dejar que nos quedemos ahí por vacaciones!- intervino Tino mientras la sonrisa amable volvía a marcarse en su rostro.

-Sí, porque nada es más fantástico que verte obligado a pasar tus vacaciones en la casa de un lunático explosivo, puesto que el tonto lunático no te dejará elegir, y probablemente te arrastre hasta allí él mismo.- Lukas rodó sus ojos, y se frotó los brazos para ganar algo de calor.

-Aw, mi pequeño Norge, ¡me conoces tan bien!-

Los nórdicos mayores se levantaron de sus asientos ante la voz, con Tino como el único dando un grito agudo y Peter despertando por el movimiento de Lukas; Emil que seguía felizmente inconsciente de la situación, perdido en su propio mundo musical. Miraron por encima de sus hombros y ahí estaba el gran "rey escandinavo" en persona, con una gran sonrisa tonta como si acabara de escuchar uno de los mejores chistes de todos los tiempos.

-¡Oh, hola Mathias!- Le saludó Tino.

-¿Qué hay, Tino?- Mathias respondió, acercándose al grupo para dar un abrazo a Tino y Berwald. -Hey, Berry, ¿cómo va todo?-

-Todo va bien- Berwald se asfixió cuando su cuello se apretó en el abrazo de Mathias. -Y no me llames Berry.-

-¿Hay manera de que podamos guardar los saludos y la alegría para más tarde? Porque ahora mismo, mis bolas se van a caer por la ausencia de calor aquí- dijo Lukas mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿Ausencia de calor?- Mathias repitió la frase confundido. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. -Lukas, hombre, sé que mi país se enfría mucho, pero maldición, esto no es Winter Wonderland o algo así, entonces ¿por qué deberían subir la temperatura? Aparte, se siente bien aquí.-

-Bueno, como sea, vámonos ya.- Lukas agarró su maleta y la arrastró hasta la salida más cercana. Los otros se miraron desconcertados, encogiéndose de hombros y siguiendo su ejemplo, Berwald cargando al aún semi dormido Peter sobre su hombro, Tino llevando la maleta de Peter y Mathias golpeando el hombro de Emil para llamar su atención y ponerlo en movimiento.

El grupo salió y esperó a que Mathias trajera su vehículo hasta ellos. Cuando lo condujo hasta donde estaban, todos, excepto Berwald se quedaron boquiabiertos en estado de shock y luego estallaron en un ataque de risa.

Mathias bajó la ventanilla y asomó la cabeza. -¿Qué es tan gracioso, muchachos?-

-Mathias, ¿una _minivan_?- Dijo Berwald incrédulo, haciendo un gesto hacia la minivan plateada.

-¿Qué hay de malo con ella, Berry?-

-Berwald, y no hay nada mal con ella, si eres un aspirante a mamá de fútbol.-

-¡Oye!, ¡no hagas bromas a mis expensas! ¡Tenía que conseguir este pedazo de porquería para que todo su equipaje cupiera en un solo viaje!- gimoteó Mathias. Luego sonrió. -Además, es el nuevo y espacioso modelo 2014, por si no lo han notado, un regalo de parte del propio Ludwig.-

-¡Guau, mira quién está adelante en el juego!- dijo Tino. -Pero no puedo evitar preguntarme por qué Ludwig te daría un modelo como ese, así de la nada.-

-Ah, dah, porque ahora somos hermanos, y él fue lo suficientemente bueno como para-

-¿Hola, nación congelada por aquí? Una nación congelada a la que le gustaría conseguir un poco de calor de ser posible, antes de que muera y mi gente se quede sin tierra.- Intervino Lukas mientras saltaba sobre los dedos de sus pies.

-Bien, bien- Mathias puso los ojos en blanco y subió la ventana. Presionó un botón bajo del volante para desbloquear el maletero. El grupo arrojó su equipaje apresuradamente al maletero y se metió al auto arrastrando los pies. Tino abrochó el cinturón de seguridad sobre el torso del, nuevamente dormido Peter, y Berwald ocupó el asiento del acompañante ante los gimoteos suplicantes de Mathias.

No habían pasado siquiera cinco minutos desde que Mathias comenzó la partida del aeropuerto cuando Lukas gruñó entre dientes castañeantes, -¡Mathias, enciende la calefacción ya!-

-Norge, ¿cuál es tu problema?- Dijo Mathias mientras giraba el disco para aumentar el aire acondicionado de la van.

Esa era una pregunta que el mismo Lukas quería saber. Todo era extraño para él; no debería tener frío en absoluto, siendo un país escandinavo que prácticamente había nacido con anticongelante en la sangre, pero de alguna manera él es el único sintiéndose atrapado dentro de un iceberg, y durante la primavera de todas las estaciones. No estaba enfermo, lo sabía con certeza, de lo contrario, los instintos maternales de Tino habrían hecho aparición hace mucho tiempo y él lo habría atrapado en capullo de mantas y le habría ahogado en todo tipo de sopas y medicamentos. – Todavía le aterra a Lukas el cómo Tino era capaz de sentir cuando un nórdico, o cualquier otro realmente, está enfermo sin haberlo mencionado. – Incluso el calor de la van no era capaz de cesar el escalofrío en su cuerpo. Lukas tiró de sus rodillas hacia su pecho y las abrazó de nuevo, apoyando su mejilla sobre una de ellas para mirar por la ventana. Observó el paisaje pasar, tratando de distraerse de su temperatura corporal en rápido descenso, viendo la sucesión de tiendas de antigüedades, panaderías, pequeñas casas y apartamentos elegantes.

-Oye, ¿no solías vivir en ese apartamento de allá?- preguntó Lukas despreocupadamente.

-¿Qué? Oh, sí, ni siquiera lo había notado- respondió Mathias. Bajó la ventana para inclinarse y saludar con la mano hacia el edificio de apartamentos, causando que el automóvil se moviera un poco. -¡Tanto tiempo, mamón!- Gritó.

-¡Mathias, maldición! ¡ _Deja de andar jodiendo y sube tu maldita ventana_!- Lukas pateó el reposabrazos de Mathias y se estremeció con aún más fuerza después de que una ráfaga de viento le golpeara. Se acurrucó contra sí mismo e ignoró las pesadas miradas de los otros nórdicos, incluyendo la de Emil, quien le había escuchado gritar a través de sus auriculares.

Mathias se acomodó de nuevo en su asiento mientras se reía de Lukas. -¡Amigo, necesitas _enfriarte_ ya!-

-Por si no lo has notado, ya estoy lo suficientemente _frío_ , gracias,- espetó Lukas. Luego entrecerró los ojos, pensando. -... Estabas usando un estúpido juego de palabras, ¿no?-

-Je, un poco lentos en el saber, ¿no, mi hermano?-

-... Cállate. Inmediatamente.-

El resto del viaje se pasó en silencio, y pronto Tino se quedó dormido en la última fila de asientos con los brazos alrededor de Peter. En el asiento junto a Lukas, la cabeza de Emil se balanceaba perezosamente. Lukas sonrió levemente cuando sus ojos finalmente se cerraron y un leve ronquido escapó de sus labios. Sintiéndose vertiginoso, Lukas cedió a la creciente tentación y se acercó a Emil. Suavemente acarició su mejilla y colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja; su sonrisa ampliándose cuando notó que las mejillas de Emil se sonrojaban y sus labios se curvaban en una pequeña sonrisa soñadora.

Mathias tosió algo mientras miraba a Lukas en el espejo retrovisor. -¿Qué fue eso?- Lukas le preguntó.

-Peeeeeeedoooooooo- Mathias arrastró lentamente y en voz alta.

-¿No te dije que te callaras?- dijo Lukas bruscamente mientras se apartaba de Emil, acurrucándose nuevamente. Volvió a mirar por la ventana y notó que el paisaje que pasaba tenía cada vez menos edificios y negocios y más casas pequeñas y árboles. Muchos árboles. -Mathias, ¿dónde está esa mansión tuya, exactamente?-

-Eh, justo a la entrada del bosque de Copenhague, frente a este hermoso estanque. Te lo juro, Norge, ¡te va a encantar! ¡Y a ti también, Berry!-

-Berwald.-

-Lo que sea.-

La predicción de Mathias fue ligeramente cierta. Era verdad que Lukas y Berwald se enamoraron de la mansión y el área que la rodeaba, y se demostró en sus exclamaciones cautivadas cuando apareció a la vista. La mansión era una casa de dos pisos, de color amarillo pálido, construida sobre una colina baja y se extendía hacia el bosque, con un tema de diseño de cabaña en su estructura. Al pie de la colina de la mansión había un gran estanque, claro y de color cielo que reflejaba la luz del sol en un asombroso espectáculo de iluminación similar a un diamante. El estanque estaba rodeado por una serie de flores, la mayoría de ellas reconocidas por Lukas como glorias de la mañana, manzanillas, lirios e impaciencias. El sendero de tierra por que conducían se convirtió en una estela de guijarros mixtos de colores lisos mientras se disparaba paralelamente al costado del estanque y se convertía en un conjunto de escaleras a medida que ascendía por la ladera hasta la puerta de la mansión. Al lado de la misma había un balcón de mármol, que, a pesar de estar hecho de mármol azul pálido y en estilo francés, combinaba perfectamente con el resto de la mansión. Todo era fascinante.

El problema era que, a medida que el paisaje aparecía a la vista, la temperatura corporal de Lukas caía enormemente. Mientras Mathias conducía a lo largo del camino y hacía girar la camioneta hacia un parque en la hierba húmeda junto a él, Lukas trataba de hacer circular la sangre en sus piernas mientras las abrazaba más y más. Todo su cuerpo era un lío de espasmos, y tuvo que sujetar su mandíbula para que sus dientes no se redujeran a fino polvo de esmalte.

-Bien, todo el mundo, ¡aquí estamos! ¡Despiértense ahora y salgan de esta maldita van!- Gritó bromista Mathias por encima del hombro. -¡Por favor, no tengan miedo de pisar la hierba cuando salgan, porque de todos modos morirá pronto!-

Tino y Peter despertaron por la resonante voz de Mathias y comenzaron a bostezar y estirarse. Lentamente salieron de la camioneta y miraron alrededor del bosque con los ojos somnolientos. Cuando esos ojos aterrizaron en la mansión de Mathias, se abrieron y brillaron con el mismo encanto que Lukas sintió.

-¡Mierda, tío Mathias! Es tan... ¡guau!- Exclamó Peter.

-Sí, Mathias, es tan hermosa e impresionante, y... Dios mío- respiró Tino, colocando una mano sobre su pecho con asombro. -¡Definitivamente hiciste un gran movimiento!-

-Es bonita...- Afirmó Berwald simplemente.

Mathias se cruzó de brazos mientras disfrutaba de los elogios. -¿Ven?, sabía que les gustaría. ¿Y qué hay de ustedes, Lukas y Emil?- Frunció el ceño cuando no recibió respuesta de ninguno. -¿Emil?, ¿Lukas?- Miró dentro de la van y vio a Emil todavía dormido sobre su asiento. Sonrió y negó con la cabeza. -¡Amigo, levanta el culo ya!- Sacó un auricular del oído de Emil y se sobresaltó al oír una espeluznante explosión de "¡ODIO TODO DE TI!" provenir del mismo.

Emil se revolvió en su sueño y abrió un ojo para mirar a Mathias. -¿Qué estás haciendo?- Bostezó mientras se frotaba los ojos.

Mathias bajó la mirada hacia el auricular que tenía en la mano y luego hacia Emil. -Te estaba despertando porque ya estamos aquí.- Volvió a mirar el auricular que aún vibraba en la palma de su mano, mientras el cantante seguía rugiendo sus letras de amor-odio. -¿Cómo puedes dormir con esto estallándote en el oído?-

Emil respondió con un "solo lo hago" mientras le arrebataba el auricular de vuelta. Salió de la camioneta y se vio cautivado también por la belleza de la mansión. -... Oh, Dios mío- jadeó. Sus ojos brillaron con lo que casi eran lágrimas.

Mathias se rió entre dientes y volvió a buscar a su último pasajero, pero cuando miró a Lukas, su rostro se frunció con preocupación. -Lukas, oye, ¿estás bien?- Preguntó mientras se estiraba para alcanzar el cuerpo, que temblaba silenciosamente. Retrajo su mano cuando la cabeza de Lukas se levantó de sus rodillas.

-Estoy bien- gimió Lukas con los dientes apretados. Luchó contra los escalofríos que corrían a lo largo de su espina dorsal mientras salía de la van y se dirigía directamente al maletero. -¿Puedes desbloquear esta maldita cosa, por favor?-

Mathias tomó el volante y presionó un botón debajo. El baúl se abrió y Lukas levantó la puerta para arrastrar su maleta y dirigirse a las escaleras. Como en el aeropuerto, los demás siguieron sus acciones y subieron el equipaje por las escaleras detrás de él mientras que al mismo tiempo observaban el exterior de la mansión. El cuerpo de Lukas se ralentizaba con cada paso que daba hacia las puertas de doble ébano, como si sus extremidades se congelasen en su lugar. No fue hasta que colapsó en el umbral de la puerta, sintiendo que su corazón se llenaba de agua helada, que se permitió considerar que tal vez algo sí estaba mal con él. Era completamente consciente de Mathias gritando su nombre y levantándole. Alguien, –muy probablemente Tino–, se apresuró a tomar la llave de Mathias y les abrió la puerta a todos. Lukas era consciente de que, aunque no provenía de su mente, su boca estaba tartamudeando, -¡N-no puedes, t-tú no p-p-puedes! ¡No es seguro, no es s-s-s-seguro!- Mathias entró a la casa con Lukas jadeando y temblando pesadamente en sus brazos.

En ese instante, Lukas sintió algún extraño fenómeno tomar lugar en su psique. Cuando Mathias entró por la puerta, algún tipo de fuerza empujó a Lukas a una sensación de temor, girando violentamente, apretándole fuertemente y estirándole al límite. Jadeó profundamente y se aferró a la camisa de Mathias, y al mismo tiempo que su jadeo terminó, también lo hizo la devastación en su mente, y sorprendentemente, el frío.

-¿L-Lukas? ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó Tino mientras todos se agrupaban alrededor de él, mirándolo cautelosamente.

Lukas asintió, pero sintió que algo se encontraba mal con él. Debió haber estado aliviado de que los escalofríos en su cuerpo habían acabado y que la calidez de la mansión se había asentado en él y había calmado sus temores, pero el vacío que quedó en lugar del frío se sintió como abandono, como si el frío hubiera perdido la esperanza y se hubiera dado por vencido en destruir el cuerpo de Lukas, por el bien del mismo _Lukas_.

Debió haber sido un consuelo sanador, pero le hizo sentir que el fin se acercaba.


	3. Asignación de habitaciones

Lukas se sentó rígido contra el pecho de Mathias, mirando al vacío mientras cerraba los dedos sobre el suéter del danés. Su propio pecho dolía por el agotamiento, mientras que se hinchaba y desinﬂaba con cada gran cantidad de aire que tragaba. _¿Qué fue eso?_ Pensó ansiosamente. Cuando los latidos de su corazón habían disminuido de nuevo hasta su ritmo normal, Lukas notó que los otros nórdicos estaban rodeándolo y mirándolo con cautela y confusión, esperando para hacer cualquier movimiento en caso de que otro ataque extraño como ese ocurriese otra vez y tratando de figurarse qué fue ese ataque para empezar. El silencio mientras tanto fue incómodo.

-Norge, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó Mathias al hombre inmóvil en sus brazos.

Con un suspiro de alivio, Lukas golpeó el hombro de Mathias y dijo en un tono mareado, -Bájame.-

-Ah, ¿estás seguro de que es una buena idea, Norge? Es decir, no creo que sea una buena idea...-

-Estoy bien, Mathias. Ahora bájame para que pueda recoger mi maleta.-

-... Está bien, si insistes- Mathias se encogió de hombros. Dejó a Lukas pararse sobre sus propios pies, pero mantuvo las manos protectoramente alrededor suyo en caso de que sus piernas aún estuvieran demasiado débiles para usarlas.

Lukas apartó sus manos de un golpe. -Estoy bien, Mathias, ¿ok? Disculpa.- Lo empujó fuera de su camino y se dirigió a las puertas para recoger su maleta. La arrastró rodando hasta adentro y se detuvo al sentir la mirada continua de sus amigos pesarle. -Chicos, basta. Yo tenía... solo tenía frío, ¿sí? Así que ya dejen de mirarme.-

-Pero... ¿qué fue eso?- preguntó Tino en voz alta para todos. -¿Qué estabas diciendo que era demasiado peligroso y tal?-

-Je je, probablemente las tontas 'hadas' de Norge jugando con su mente otra vez- se rió Mathias. Cruzó los ojos, mostró los dientes en una sonrisa amplia y tonta, e hizo círculos alrededor de las sienes mientras gorjeaba -¡Cucú, cucú, cucú!-

Molesto por la burla pero aliviado de que Mathias calmara la tensión, alcanzó uno de los pezones de Mathias y lo retorció con fuerza, sonriendo internamente mientras él hacía una mueca de dolor y gritaba. -No fueron mis hadas, idiota; les pedí que se quedaran en casa para cuidar mi casa y mis plantas.-

Entonces sintió que el silencio cambiaba a un estado de ánimo diferente, uno del tipo incómodo. Tino, Berwald, Peter y Emil voltearon hacia otro lado, tratando de no reírse o mostrarse avergonzados por la creencia de Lukas en las criaturas mágicas. Mathias fue el único que se rió entre dientes.

-Entonces, Lukas, ¿qué tipo de, um, "plantas" cuidan tus "hadas", hm?- Mathias soltó una risita e hizo comillas en el aire.

-Tengo tulipanes y narcisos, ya lo sabes, Mathias. Los has visto cada vez que me has visitado.-

-¿Estás seguro de que esas son las únicas "plantas" que estás cultivando? ¿Y solo usas esas "plantas" para decorar tu casa? iHmmm! ¡Pista, pista!-

Lukas entornó los ojos. -¿Qué diablos estás diciendo ahora?-

—¡Nada, solo digo que no tienes que mantenerlo en secreto! ¡Guiño, guiño!-

-Mathias, realmente estás empezando a fastidiarme, más de lo habitual.- Dirigió su mirada a Emil, que se cubría la boca con la mano para reprimir sus risitas.

Mathias ﬁngió un grito de conmoción. –Oh-oh, ¡Lukas se está enojando conmigo! Supongo que es momento de que llames a tus pequeñas amigas hadas y les hagas traerte algunas de tus "plantas" aquí para que puedas suavizar las cosas, ¡ay, ay, _ay_!—

Lukas retorció los pezones de Mathias otra vez, esta vez pellizcándolo para asegurarse de dejar un moretón. -¡Solo enséñanos este maldito lugar para que podamos desempacar ya!- Ordenó mientras un rubor se arrastraba hasta sus mejillas.

Mathias hizo un puchero mientras se frotaba el dolorido pezón. Luego sonrió y dio un paso lejos del grupo, hacia la casa. Con un gesto de sus brazos, anunció con orgullo: -Bienvenidos, todos, a la hermosa, amplia, excelente y espaciosa...-

-"Amplia" y "espaciosa" son la misma cosa- señaló Peter.

-iCállate, niño, estoy hablando!- Siseó Mathias. Ignoró la pequeña lengua que sobresalía y continuó. -Bienvenidos a la mansión de excelente prestigio de Mathias Køhler-

-Eso suena más como una escuela que como una mansión- murmuró Berwald.

-¿Entonces cómo _demonios_ la llamarías tú?-

-... La mansión de Mathias.-

Mathias puso los ojos en blanco y gimió. -¡Uf, ustedes no son nada divertidos! Bien, ¡bienvenidos a _mi mansión_ , damas y caballeros!- Sonrió de nuevo y aplaudió. -Ahora, si ustedes, muchachos podrían ser tan amables y recoger las maletas que dejaron afuera durante el reciente susto que acabamos de experimentar- echó una rápida mirada a Lukas, quien lo descubrió y le devolvió la mirada, -para que podamos empezar con el recorrido, por si acaso alguno de ustedes ve una habitación de la que quiera adueñarse-. Guiñó un ojo y se alejó. -¡Ahora, síganmeeeeee!-

-¡Oh, esto es tan emocionante!- Chilló Tino mientras se dirigía a las maletas que yacían en las escaleras de guijarros.

Una vez que todos recogieron sus maletas, Mathias escoltó a su compañía por toda su mansión. Caminó por el pasillo de entrada (la pared estaba cubierta con grandes fotos de Mathias sacando la lengua o bebiendo una jarra de cerveza, notó Lukas) y en la sala de paredes blancas. -Aquí, como pueden ver ustedes mismos, está la sala de estar. Allí está el televisor de pantalla plana, el sofá y la computadora. Por aquí, pueden verse los preciosos jarrones que Francis hizo para dar a esta sala un poco de dinamismo. En la esquina más alejada, verán mi magníﬁca colección de cuchillos del ejército en ese estante de vidrio. ¡Si rompes o arruinas algo aquí, mocoso, haré responsables a tus padres! Ahora, continuemos...-

Los nórdicos subieron las escaleras y Mathias abrió la primera puerta. -Aquí tenemos el primer dormitorio, con sus paredes de color marrón, alfombra de peluche y una cama de tamaño entero, completada con un edredón con lunares y almohadas de plumas para aquellos con cuellos débiles. Hay un espejo de cuerpo entero allí, y un aro de baloncesto sobre la cama.-

-¡Guau, esta habitación es genial! ¡Me la quedo!- Exclamó Emil, mirando especialmente a la luz del atrapasueños que colgaba del techo.

-¡Y tenemos nuestro primer comprador! ¡Ahora, por favor, deje su maleta aquí para marcar su territorio y seguiremos adelante!-

-¡Oye, no es justo! ¡No le diste a nadie una oportunidad justa de reclamarla, idiota!- Gimió Peter.

-Antes que nada, fue justo porque nadie más habló, así que yo lo hice- dijo Emil. -Tuviste mucho tiempo, pero no lo usaste, lo que me lleva al siguiente punto: mala suerte, niño.-

Tomó la nariz de Peter entre sus dedos, sacudiéndola de un lado al otro mientras empujaba su maleta dentro de la habitación y la depositaba sobre la cama.

-Ahora, si alguno de ustedes alguna vez viene aquí y tiene la repentina necesidad de bañarse o descargar, entonces el baño está al otro lado del pasillo- les informó Mathias. -¡Y junto a la habitación de Emil tenemos esta habitación de aquí!- Abrió la puerta del dormitorio, y Tino inmediatamente se quedó sin aliento. -¡Veo que ya tenemos otra compra! Y una buena coincidencia, también, porque este tiene un colchón _vibratorio_ extra grande para masajes agradables y relajantes, o lo que sea que se te ocurra.- Mathias movió sus cejas juguetonamente.

-Eh... bueno, yo, eh, no estaba pensando tanto en _eso_ , eh, estaba pensando en la decoración aquí- tartamudeó Tino mientras él y Berwald llevaban sus maletas a la habitación. -¡Como la pintura verde bosque con diseño de hojas en las paredes! ¿Y ese de allí es un árbol real? ¡Eso es tan magnífico! ¡Ah, y esto!- Acarició el bordado de pino en el edredón, y tiró de él hacia atrás para ver las sábanas blancas de raso. Acarició eso también, disfrutando del material sedoso.

Berwald envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Tino, y rozó su nariz con su cabello. –Pero aun así es lo suficientemente bueno para unos cuantos juegos a solas, ¿no?—Ronroneó Berwald en la rubia suavidad, ignorando los sonidos de arcadas que Emil y Lukas hacían en la puerta.

-¡B-Berwald, por favor! ¡No delante de Peter!- Tino intentó apartar a Berwald, sonrojándose pesadamente. -¡Lo juro, eres tan pervertido como tu hermano!-

-Pero papá tiene razón, ¿verdad, mamá?- Preguntó Peter mientras corría hacia la pareja, con su propia maleta a cuestas tras él. -¡Esta habitación es genial! Es tan grande y verde y tiene una cama vibradora, ¡lo cual es tan increíble! Es como el episodio de Los Simpson donde Lisa y Bart usaron las camas vibradoras del motel para hacer carreras por la habitación; ¡podemos hacerlo! Y podemos jugar juntos todo lo que queramos y-

-Ah, ¿Peter?- Mathias alejó a Peter de sus padres y lo giró para mirarlo a la cara. -Perdón por decírtelo, Pete, pero el tipo de "juego" que tu má y tu pá quieren hacer no es exactamente para los niñitos como tú, así que, sí; no vas a quedarte con ellos, siendo un bloquea pollas durante todas sus vacaciones.-

-¡Mathias!- Tino se quedó sin aliento.

-¡Bueno, no me mires así! ¡Berwald lo dice todo el tiempo!-

-¡Berwald!-

-No es verdad- refutó Berwald rápidamente.

-¿Qué es "bloquea pollas"?- Preguntó Peter.

-Nada- respondieron todos menos Mathias.

Tino se arrodilló frente a Peter y le sostuvo los hombros. -Peter, escucha, lamento decir esto, pero por más equivocados que tu tío Mathias y tu papá estén por lo que dijeron sobre ti-

-Yo no dije-

-Hay algo de cierto en ello. Nos gustaría tener nuestra propia habitación y privacidad, Peter, mientras que tú puedas tener tu propia habitación y tener todo el tiempo de juego que desees sin molestar a nadie.- Luego sonrió suavemente. -Además, tienes tu propia habitación en casa y no te quejas de estar allí solo, ¡así que será como quedarte en casa!-

Peter hizo un puchero. -Pero mamá, ¡sabes cómo odio estar solo cuando _viajamos_! Y... y...- se calló cuando vio que Tino no estaba cediendo. Luego sorbió por la nariz y suplicó: -Bueno, ¿al menos puedo quedarme con ustedes esta noche?-

-Bueno, viendo que tu papá y yo no vamos a hacer nada esta noche-

-¡Bloqueado!- Mathias se burló de Berwald en voz baja, quien le respondió con un siseante: -¡Cállate, ahora!-

-Como iba diciendo: sí, Peter, puedes quedarte con nosotros esta noche.-

Peter asintió con resignación. -Okay, mamá- susurró.

-Bueno, ahora que todo está arreglado- dijo Mathias, -¿qué tal si revisamos la siguiente habitación, eh?- Señaló hacia la puerta y medio saltó, medio trotó hacia ella. -¡Síganme!-

Peter tomó la maleta en su mano y siguió a las otras tres naciones hasta la puerta, yendo con ellas al otro lado del pasillo, haciendo pucheros para sí mismo al no conseguir completamente lo que quería, lo cual era poder jugar con Berwald y Tino durante su estadía, y saber qué era "bloquea pollas".

Mathias colocó una mano en la puerta e hizo una pausa. -Ahora, si recuerdo correctamente los detalles de esta habitación, creo que a Peter podría gustarle esta.- Se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta.

Peter empujó a los demás ante la mención de su nombre y entró en la habitación con una profunda exclamación. Sonrió con fascinación mientras observaba lentamente las paredes de márﬁl con remolinos y olas azules. En el techo había un mural de un pirata y su tripulación de pie en la proa de un barco de madera, apuntando con un arpón a una colosal y enojada ballena blanca en medio de una tormenta oceánica.

-Wow, ¿eso es de _The Tale of Moby Dick_?- Peter exclamó. -¡Mi hermano mayor, Arthur, me lo lee todo el tiempo!-

Mathias inclinó su cabeza y golpeó su barbilla con el dedo. -Hm, eso creo...-

Peter hizo un nuevo puchero. -No me digas que nunca que leíste una historia tan incre- ¡Oh, guau, la cama!- Miró embobado a la cama con entusiasmo. Era una cama de tamaño completo cubierta por una colcha negra con una calavera y un diseño de huesos cruzados. El colchón estaba enmarcado por tablas de madera apiladas verticalmente una al lado de la otra. Dos espadas piratas habían sido clavadas en la cabecera, las cuchillas cruzadas como los huesos detrás del bordado del cráneo. Peter se dejó caer hacia atrás sobre la cama y provocó que la colcha y la sábana cuidadosamente colocadas se destendieran levemente. -¡Parece un verdadero barco pirata! ¡Mamá, papá, olviden lo que dije, me quedaré aquí esta noche!-

-Um, me alegro de que te guste, Peter- dijo Tino con incertidumbre, -pero ¿realmente es una atmósfera adecuada para un niño?-

Mathias siguió la mirada de Tino hacia el mural gráfico y las espadas y sonrió. -¡Aw, no te preocupes por eso, Tino! En la televisión hay cosas peores que este mural, y las espadas están hechas de plástico.-

-¡Aw!- Gimió Peter.

-Lo siento, hombrecito, pero estoy seguro de que estas encantadoras personas preferirían no pasar sus vacaciones siendo asesinadas por un lunático con una sobredosis de azúcar usando una espada.-

Lukas sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral. _Debió ser el último escalofrío dentro de mí_ , concluyó despectivamente. Se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente y preguntó: -Entonces, ¿mi habitación es la última parada?-

-¡Oh, tan impaciente como es conocido mi pequeño Norge!- Arrulló Mathias mientras golpeaba la nariz de Lukas con la punta de su dedo. -Bien, isíganmeeeeeeee!-

-¡Uf, deja de hacer eso!- Gruñó Emil.

-¡Como el amo de esta casa, puedo hacer lo que quiera!- Mathias le sacó la lengua a Emil, quien a su vez lo mandó a volar. Mathias condujo al grupo a lo que anunció, era el dormitorio "súper fantástico, extra mágico de Norge". Abrió la puerta con un gesto, provocando un sonido de "¡Oh! iAh!" cuando Lukas entró a la habitación con una mirada asombrada. Las paredes eran de un suave azul pastel con pequeñas manchas de algodón en todas partes. La cama matrimonial tenía una colcha de estampado floral y un pequeño baúl de madera a los pies. En una esquina había un arbusto de rosas frescas y amarillas en una maceta. En el techo había un mural de vides de color púrpura con ﬂores azul real y escarlata.

Lukas avanzó por la suave alfombra blanca hasta la cama y colocó la maleta junto a él mientras bajaba al borde, murmurando "guau" repetidamente mientras sus ojos recorrían la habitación. Se sentía tan en paz en esta habitación, tan tranquilo, como si estuviera en un sueño y volara alto en el cielo, ﬂotando entre las nubes. Sonrió suavemente mientras se recostaba en su cama, olfateando el ligero aroma de las rosas amarillas que llenaban el aire. Movió sus brazos arriba y abajo a los costados, sintiendo la colcha con el dorso de sus manos. Cerró los ojos. _Algodón egipcio, guau..._

No fue sino hasta que Lukas sintió algo húmedo presionar contra su boca que abandonó la euforia. Cuando abrió los ojos, encontró sus labios atrapados en la boca de Mathias, siendo succionado por la nación a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Empujó contra el pecho de Mathias hasta que el hombre más grande decidió dejar de molestarlo y alejarse de él.

-Lo siento... no sabía de qué otra manera... despertarte- jadeó Mathias.

-¿ _Despertarme_?- repitió Lukas.

-¡Sí, estuviste fuera por, como, dos minutos!- Mathias se rió tan fuerte que se formaron lágrimas en las esquinas de sus ojos.

Lukas se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado tímidamente. Odiaba cómo Mathias simplemente saltaba en cada oportunidad para tocarle, y lo que es peor, frente a los demás. Tosió y murmuró: -Entonces, estas habitaciones están especialmente diseñadas para nosotros, ¿no?-

Mathias sonrió suavemente. -Nada más que lo mejor para mi gatito noruego- ronroneó Mathias, dándole un beso en el cuello a Lukas. Berwald y Tino desviaron la mirada y Peter hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-... Sí, si vamos empezar con esta enfermiza romanticidad sensiblera, entonces voy a volver a escuchar mis canciones- dijo Emil, reinsertando sus auriculares en sus oídos y reproduciendo la música al mayor volumen posible.

* * *

AI caer la noche, los nórdicos ﬁnalizaron el recorrido por la mansión y desempacaron sus maletas. Ahora estaban sentados alrededor de la gran mesa brillante, listos para disfrutar del banquete que Tino preparó para ellos ante la protesta de Berwald, que quería que su esposo comenzara sus vacaciones relajándose, sin ocuparse en la cocina. Tino sirvió vino a todos, a excepción de Peter, que tenía un vaso de zumo de uva espumoso, y Mathias, que se sirvió una enorme jarra de cerveza. Lukas inmediatamente reemplazó la copa de vino de Emil con el jugo de uva mientras no estaba mirando, y todos levantaron sus copas cuando Mathias se levantó para hacer un brindis.

-Ah, no soy muy bueno en este tipo de cosas- comenzó Mathias, rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza tímidamente, -así que voy a intentaré hacerlo lo mejor posible, y hacerlo breve, eh je je-. Se aclaró la garganta. -Creo que quiero decir que me alegro de que todos ustedes hayan decidido venir a ver mi impresionante nueva mansión y que les haya encantado, sabía que lo haría, así que no fue una gran sorpresa para mí. Pero estoy aún más contento de que ustedes vayan a quedarse aquí por un tiempo. Se... ah... se siente bien... ya saben el... hacer que la banda vuelva a estar unida...- Se detuvo y se sentó rápidamente, mirando abajo en su cerveza para evitar la mirada de todos. Cuando levantó la vista, sonrió y dijo: -Bueno, ¿por qué están todos tan tiesos y callados? ¡Vamos a cavar antes de que esto se enfríe!-

Los otros se miraron y se encogieron de hombros, decidiendo llenar sus estómagos vacíos. La comida fue pasada alrededor de la mesa, y los platos de todo el mundo se desbordaron con la comida ﬁnlandesa, y el sonido de los utensilios raspando contra el cristal resonó en el silencio.

-¡Oh, hey!- Mathias gritó de repente con las mejillas llenas.

-Mathias, traga primero, habla después- le dijo Lukas.

Mathias asintió con la cabeza, tragó y luego continuó. -He estado viendo las noticias del país de Alfred, y-

-Wow, wow, espera- intervino Emil. -¿Miras las noticias? ¿De otros países?-

-¡Bueno, maldición, Emil, no pienses _tanto_ de mi inteligencia y capacidad de atención, ahora!- Mathias se burló sarcásticamente. -Sí, Icey, yo también veo las noticias, y esta que vi era directamente de Estados Unidos. Aparentemente, un terrorista neonazi disparó contra un templo de culto sihk en medio de una ira ciega. Catorce personas asesinadas, creo.-

-¡Oh, Dios mío, eso es horrible!- Tino exclamó.

-También es viejo- agregó Emil, sorbiendo su jugo de uva y haciendo una mueca ante la falta del gusto alcohólico. -Eso sucedió el verano pasado.-

-Bueno, ¡dah, Icey, ya lo sé! Lo escuché del propio Al cuando me dijo que no podía venir-

-Espera, ¿entonces ibas a invitar a Alfred aquí?- Lukas preguntó.

-Sí, lo intenté.- Mathias miró su comida con tristeza. -Pero ya sabes, muchos problemas y trabajo en su país. Ese ataque que mencioné, la reelección del presidente Obama, la economía en quiebra, los nuevos proyectos de ley que su congreso ha estado escribiendo y debatiendo, el tipo ha estado bastante ocupado. ¡Lo cual me hace preguntar, pequeñas naciones! ¿Qué ha estado ocurriendo en sus países?-

-Si realmente estuvieras viendo noticias internacionales, entonces sabrías cómo están yendo nuestros países- murmuró Emil.

-Oh, he oído todo sobre el problema de tu pequeña isla, Emil- se burló Mathias. -Entonces, ¿vas a comportarte como todo un emo con nosotros porque estás empezando a arrepentirte de dejar que una feminista arruine tu país?-

Emil hizo una pausa, agarrando su tenedor más fuerte. Luego, con una voz tranquila tratando de ocultar su ira, dijo: -Antes que nada, _Mathias_ , no hay _nada_ de malo con el movimiento ni sus activistas, están ayudando a mejorar todo del mundo como cualquier otro movimiento, ¿de acuerdo? En segundo lugar, ¡mi primer ministro está haciendo un _buen_ trabajo al frente de mi país a pesar del colapso económico europeo, porque las tasas de criminalidad han bajado y todo! Demonios, mi país ﬁguraba como el lugar número uno para ciudadanos igualitarios, mientras que el tuyo estaba en el qué, ¿cuarto? Tercero, ¡no soy un jodido emo! ¿De dónde diablos salió eso siquiera? ¿Y qué es tan gracioso?—

Mathias se reía entre sus manos. Entonces respondió: -¡Tú! ¡Tú eres gracioso! Quiero decir, guau, Emil, ¿es tan difícil para ti esperar un par de días hasta que comiences a predicar en tu tribuna?- Se rió más fuerte cuando la mirada de Emil se endureció.

-Mathias- murmuró Berwald en tono de advertencia, -No te olvides de los volcanes...-

-Aw, solo me estoy burlando de él, ¡eso es todo!- Mathias dijo. -Dios, Emil, ¡los feministas no tienen ningún sentido del humor en absoluto!-

-No soy feminista, no puedo adoptar mis propios puntos de vista políticos, ¿o se te olvidó de que como naciones no podemos tomar nuestra propia postura política porque debemos seguir las visiones de nuestros líderes?-

Mathias agitó la mano, restando importancia al comentario sarcástico de Emil. -Sí, sí, lo sé, lo sé. Solo tengo curiosidad, ¿de acuerdo? Simplemente quería saber qué estaba sucediendo en los países de mis amigos. ¿Es eso motivo de tanto dolor?- Le dio a Emil un puchero herido, estremeciendo el labio inferior para aumentar el efecto.

Emil puso los ojos en blanco e hizo un gruñido irritado. Luego decidió que, ya que sería demasiado estúpido esperar algo más maduro que las estúpidas bromas del danés, iba a burlarse de Mathias un poco y hablar sobre los planes de su país de reducir las tarifas hoteleras para atraer a más turistas y obtener más ingresos. Peter intervino con la sugerencia de que Emil construyera un parque de diversiones con temática pirata y frunció el ceño cuando todos se rieron de su sugerencia. Pronto, toda la mesa zumbó con la conversación mientras los invitados compartían sus propias historias de agitación nacional y prosperidad, con Lukas el único que contemplaba en silencio lo extraño que era que Mathias se interesara por este nuevo interés en las corrientes políticas, económicas e incluso ecológicas.

-Tanto para alejarse de la política- dijo Lukas en voz baja a su copa de vino.


	4. Aquiles

_... Luego Emil se presionó contra el cuerpo de Lukas, enterrando el rostro en su hombro y envolviendo con sus brazos las caderas de Lukas. Normalmente, este intercambio de afecto habría sido un acto extraño, (aunque bienvenido) para Lukas, que ni siquiera podía lograr que el chico más joven le llamara "hermano mayor" tan seguido como quisiera, y mucho menos recibir un abrazo suyo. Pero bajo las circunstancias en las que encontraban, era completamente comprensible._

 _Lukas le devolvió el abrazo, acariciando los mechones plateados de Emil mientras su cuerpo se estremecía con sollozos..._

Lukas lentamente se removió entre los suaves pliegues de sus sábanas, acurrucándose más profundamente dentro de la cálida suavidad mientras le rogaba a su mente agotada que volviera a dormir. Estaba sufriendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza (no, una resaca infernal), después de una noche de idiotez borrachera.

Después de que Tino sirviera la cena a todos, Mathias pensó que la cantidad de vino que tuvieron mientras comían no era suﬁciente alcohol para sus cuerpos, y desapareció en la bodega con una sonrisa socarrona. Después de dejar que sus invitados esperaran impacientemente durante media hora, resurgió con una gran caja de madera sobre sus hombros. En la caja había muchos tipos diferentes de licor: cerveza (por supuesto), vodka, ron, más vino, champán, enfriadores de vino, aguardientes de muchos sabores, más vino todavía, whisky, casi todo lo que uno puede encontrar en los estantes de los bares más caros. Los invitados miraron inquietos a las cajas porque sabían que sería una mala idea, especialmente porque era idea de Mathias. Sin embargo, como invitados, se vieron obligados a mantener la boca cerrada, y dado que Tino era del tipo que no mostraba descortesía hacia un anﬁtrión, fue el primero en abrir una botella de whisky y servirla a los adultos.

A partir de ahí todo fue cuesta abajo, con todo el mundo maldiciendo y haciendo insinuaciones como si las naciones más jóvenes no estuvieran allí haciendo trizas su inocencia, Tino quitándose la camisa y haciéndola girar por encima de su cabeza salvajemente, Berwald arrojándole contra la mesa del comedor y besuqueándose con él después de presenciar ese pequeño baile, y Mathias intentando romper botellas de vino y cerveza sobre la cabeza de Emil. Incluso Lukas se unió a la diversión, mientras trataba de usar a Mathias como un tubo de strip tease y apretando su cuerpo contra él, y lenta y descuidadamente quitándose una prenda de vestir a la vez. Alguien comenzó a reproducir música y eso provocó una ﬁesta de baile salvaje, tan salvaje que Lukas se subió a Mathias, sentándose sobre sus hombros y luego se resbaló. Cayó de cabeza al duro suelo de madera, y el impacto despejó su mente lo suﬁciente como para ayudarlo a darse cuenta de que se estaba volviendo loco y lascivo. Demasiado lascivo.

Cuando se recuperó del golpe, Lukas se retiró a su habitación y se dejó caer en su cama, listo para quedarse dormido. Sin embargo, el sueño no llegó, porque unos minutos después de que Lukas se retirara, Berwald le siguió arriba con un risueño y sensualmente sugerente Tino en sus brazos, y los deliciosamente-horribles sonidos que hicieron en la habitación contigua sacaron a Lukas de su necesitado coma. Mathias tampoco fue de ayuda para la nación privada de sueño, escabulléndose en su habitación, (inspirado por la cariñosa exhibición de la pareja de luna de miel), para darle un regalo especial, que crecía y se endurecía en sus pantalones.

Lukas se dejó caer sobre su estómago y presionó su cara en la almohada en un intento de autosofocarse. _No pienses en eso, no pienses en eso, no pienses en eso_ , gritó Lukas mentalmente. _No sucedió si no piensas en ello..._

Escuchó las sábanas arrastrarse junto a él al tiempo que los resortes del colchón crujían. Volvió la cabeza ligeramente para liberar un ojo de la almohada y observó la mirada presumida pero soñolienta de su peor pesadilla. Volvió a enterrar toda su cara en la almohada. -Oh, no...- gimió. _Nopiensesenesonopiensesenesonopiensesenesonopienseseneso..._

-No dijiste eso anoche- ronroneó Mathias. Se deslizó más cerca del cuerpo desnudo de Lukas y colocó un brazo sobre su espalda. –Buenos días, Norge.—Susurró en su oído.

-Eso fue porque estaba demasiado borracho como para proteger mi virginidad, o para lanzar apropiadamente una maldición sobre ti- gruñó Lukas en su almohada. -... Y buenos días para ti también.-

Mathias se rió mientras besaba el hombro de Lukas. -Todavía no puedo creer que fui capaz de llevarte a la cama después de una sola cena.-

-¿Acaso no me oíste?- respondió Lukas, apoyándose en los codos para mirar a Mathias correctamente. Ignoró la intensa palpitación en su cráneo. -Estaba borracho y te aprovechaste de eso, tú... maldito... ¡urgh!-

Mathias lanzó su brazo hacia atrás. -Dios, ¿te mataría estar un poco agradecido por lo de anoche?-

Lukas se burló. -Sí, déjame contar mis muchas bendiciones. ¿Por dónde deberíamos empezar? Oh, ya sé, estoy tan agradecido por haberme emborrachado hasta perder el conocimiento y ridiculizarme a mí mismo delante de mi hermano menor; estoy tan feliz porque no solo estrellé mi maldita cabeza y casi me provoqué una conmoción cerebral, sino que además me quedé despierto toda la noche oyendo los gruñidos y gemidos de Scandinavian Geographic, y no pude tener ni una pizca de sueño adecuado; me encuentro en absoluto _éxtasis_ porque mi cuerpo haya sido usado para tu placer sexual y que probablemente hallamos marcado a mi hermanito con cualesquiera que fueran los ruidos que probablemente estábamos haciendo, ¡y la pesadilla fue solo la deliciosa guinda del delicioso maldito pastel!-

-... ¿Pesadilla?- Mathias se acomodó de espaldas, apoyándose correctamente sobre los codos.

-Sí. No recuerdo mucho, solo esta parte dónde Emil comenzó a abrazarme con fuerza.-

-¿Eso es una pesadilla para ti? Hubiera pensado que te gustaría algo así por parte Emil con todo ese fetiche tuyo de "hermano mayor".-

-¡No es un jodido fetiche!- gruñó Lukas entre dientes. -¡Solo quiero que me muestre el respeto y amor que deberían tener los hermanos!- Suspiró y sacudió su cabeza con cansancio. -Además, en mi sueño, Emil estaba llorando, como, realmente fuerte. Quiero decir, estaba llorando y temblando como si algo realmente le aterrorizara.-

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Algo intentó lastimarlo?-

-Mathias, acabo de decir que no recuerdo lo que sucedió en mi sueño. Por favor, aprende a escuchar mejor.-

-Hm, lo siento, gatito, ¿dijiste algo?- Dijo Mathias mientras se miraba las uñas con indiferencia. Sonrió burlonamente cuando notó con su visión periférica que Lukas ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Eres tan estúpido- se quejó Lukas. –Pero, tengo la sensación de que algo sucedía en mi sueño que le provocaba temor. De hecho, se sentía como si los dos estuviéramos en esa situación peligrosa y los dos temieramos, pero simplemente no puedo recordar a qué era lo que le temíamos.-

-Guau, eso sí que suena raro- remarcó Mathias. -¿Aún te está inquietando?-

-Acabo de despertarme de ese sueño, Mathias, por supuesto todavía me tiene conmocionado.-

-Oh, bueno, ¿qué tal si alejamos esos sueños malvados, eh? Conozco esta cosa realmente increíble que podríamos hacer-

-Maldita sea, Mathias, ¿ese libido tuyo no se acabó en absoluto anoche? Dios, menudo cerdo...-

-¡Oye!- Mathias exclamó indignado. -Primero que nada, es un hecho comprobado que una pareja sana hace el amor al menos cuatro veces al día-

-Acabas de inventar eso.-

-¡ _Segundo_ , ni siquiera estaba hablando de eso! Se me ocurrió esta idea que todos podemos hacer hoy mientras te veía dormir anoche.-

-¿Me viste dormir? Mierda, Mathias, ¿qué tan espeluznante puedes ser?- Lukas hizo una mueca cuando una oscura mirada de Iván se deslizó por la cara de Mathias antes de desaparecer. Muy espeluznante, aparentemente.

-Sí, te veo dormir, ¡y también es divertido! Eres tan dulce mientras estás fundido, especialmente cuando tienes dulces sueños. ¡Entonces eres todo sonrisas y sonrojos y tratas de acurrucarte contra el ser vivo más cálido junto a ti!-

Lukas le dio un fuerte pellizco al brazo de Mathias. -Bien, para ya con eso. ¿Cuál es esta gran idea tuya?-

-Es realmente simple: ¡pensé que tal vez podríamos tener una carrera!-

-... ¿Una carrera?-

-Sí, será una manera genial de acercarnos. Será como en los viejos tiempos cuando no teníamos ningún país para saquear y nos aburríamos. Je, me pregunto si Berry aún sigue siendo más rápido que tú.-

-¿Una carrera? Mathias, este no es un complejo, ¿está bien? Así que, por favor no inventes estas extrañas actividades de cruceros partidistas en casas de retiro. Y honestamente, ¿crees que competir uno contra otro será una buena idea después de nuestro consumo excesivo de alcohol del cual, la mayoría todavía tratamos de recuperarnos?-

-¡Pero es vinculación masculina! ¡Con mis hermanos nórdicos!- Gimió Mathias, sacando su labio inferior y ensanchando sus ojos para intentar persuadir a Lukas.

Él no se dejó convencer con eso. -Mathias, por favor, no creo poder levantarme siquiera de la cama, y mucho menos hacer una carrera a pie. Además, ¿dónde tendríamos esta carrera? ¿En el bosque?- Cuando Mathias no respondió, Lukas negó con la cabeza y movió los brazos de debajo de su cuerpo para que su torso cayera de nuevo sobre la cama. -No voy a correr en un bosque frío y húmedo- bostezó y volvió a hundir la cara en las almohadas.

Por unos momentos, Mathias observó a Lukas, decepcionado de que no estuviera de acuerdo con la idea. Luego notó cómo la pálida piel de Lukas parecía iluminarse como el oro blanco con el resplandor del sol y cuán delicados y suaves eran los surcos y las líneas de su espalda.

-Sabes, tal vez podríamos quedarnos en la cama un rato más- dijo Mathias en un tono aturdido mientras sus ojos se detenían en el cuerpo de Lukas. -Quiero decir, ese largo viaje de ayer probablemente te cansó y eso.-

-Sí, lo hizo. Gracias- ¡oye!- Lukas miró por encima del hombro y descubrió que Mathias trazaba su espina dorsal con un dedo largo y cosquilleante. Se estremeció ante el tacto frío y suave del dedo. -¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?!-

-No es saludable estar simplemente acostados todo el día, así que también podemos llevar algo de acción a la cama con nosotros- dijo Mathias con malicia. Luego se subió a la espalda de Lukas y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. -Entonces, ¿cómo te gustaría que te lo hiciera, eh? ¿Quieres la cogida salvaje, alucinante y rompe espaldas de anoche, o quieres empezar las cosas haciendo el amor con amabilidad y luego llegar a lo duro?-

-No quiero ninguna, Mathias, ahora bájate.-

-No.-

-Hablo en serio.-

-Lo sé, y mi respuesta sigue siendo no.-

Lukas comenzó a mover sus caderas bajo Mathias para luchar contra él. -Mathias, bájate de mí ahora mismo.-

-Mm, eso se siente bien- ronroneó Mathias, sin verse afectado por el movimiento de Lukas. -Ah, y no.-

-Mathias...-

-¿Sí, mi pequeño gatito?-

-Abajo.-

-No.-

Lukas comenzó a moverse más rápido, haciendo que el hombre que estaba sobre él gimiera más fuerte. -¡Mathias, basta! ¡Bájate!- Ordenó frenéticamente. No sabe por qué está entrando en pánico; él y Mathias pasan por este ridículo juego cada vez que duermen juntos, así que ¿qué diablos le está asustando tanto ahora?

Mathias se rió entre dientes y arrastró los pies hacia Lukas para poder sentarse a horcajadas sobre sus nalgas, inclinándose hacia abajo para presionar su torso contra la espalda de Lukas. -Lo siento, cariño, pero hay un pequeño _asunto_ que debe solucionarse- le susurró al oído.

Lukas sintió a Mathias presionar aún más su pelvis y jadeó de sorpresa y disgusto al sentir la palpitante dureza contra su piel. -¡No, maldita sea!- Gritó mientras arrojaba su cabeza hacia atrás contra la cara de Mathias, lo que le impulsó a quitarse de encima a Lukas. En retrospectiva, esa fue una buena idea para evitar lo que podría haber sido una violación, pero en ese momento, Lukas se arrepintió de haberlo hecho y haber olvidado su resaca.

-¡Ahmalditaseahijodeunamaltidaperra!- Lukas chilló a través de sus dientes apretados mientras agarraba su cabeza palpitante. Las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en las esquinas de sus ojos y su cuerpo temblaba de dolor. Su visión nadó y lo hizo sentir mareado y con náuseas.

-¡Ay, amigo!- Mathias gritó detrás de sus manos. Se agarró la nariz sangrante y miró a Lukas. -¡Eso duele!-

Lukas únicamente le devolvió la mirada con tanta furia como su debilitado estado le permitiría.

* * *

El día estaba llegando a la tarde, y el sol se había puesto alto entre los pinos y robles, renovando la dormida exuberancia de los animales y las plantas que crecían entre los árboles. Los cinco nórdicos y Peter estaban de pie en un amplio claro rodeado por el denso bosque, pero dos de los asistentes no estaban observando y comentando sobre los pintorescos árboles y los habitantes de los árboles. Lukas tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y su atención se clavada en Mathias con una mirada impaciente mientras él garabateaba algo en un portapapeles y apretaba los botones de un cronómetro. Los nórdicos vestían ropa liviana para la carrera, con shorts cortos de poliéster negro, zapatillas de correr duraderas y camisetas diseñadas para parecerse a sus respectivas banderas.

Después de escribir en su portapapeles y mirarlo, Mathias miró al grupo y sonrió cálidamente. -¡Hola a todos! ¡Me alegra ver que hayan salido conmigo hoy!-

-¿De qué estás hablando, tío Mathias?- dijo Peter, apartando su atención de la vida silvestre. -¡Nos arrastraste fuera del comedor tan pronto como terminamos de desayunar y nos hiciste usar estas estúpidas prendas deportivas!-

Mathias miró a su interrumpiente sobrino, sonriendo gratamente para ocultar su irritación. -Bueno, si tienes problema con eso, Petey, entonces puedes regresar a la mansión y disfrutar de algunos videojuegos o algo. No serás necesario en esta carrera, de todos modos.-

-¿Carrera? ¿Vamos a tener una carrera?- Preguntó Tino. Entonces miró su ropa. -Bueno, eso explicaría los trajes...- No se dio cuenta de la forma en que Emil lo miraba antes de golpearse la cara con la mano o de cómo Berwald le sonreía con diversión.

-Sí, vamos a tener una carrera para ver quién es el corredor más rápido del grupo- aclaró Lukas para Tino. -Aparentemente, se supone que es una 'actividad de vinculación de hermanos nórdicos' porque simplemente salir a ver una película o algo sería demasiado típico y tedioso.- Enfatizó su sarcasmo con una mirada ﬁja.

-¡Ah, una película! Eso hubiera sido agradable- hizo un puchero Tino. -Me encantan las películas...-

-Solo te encantan las películas porque tú y tu esposito pueden follarse en la oscura sala del cine- murmuró Emil, irritado. Lukas le sonrió con simpatía; él probablemente también fue mantenido despierto por ellos.

-Espera un segundo, ¿por qué _yo_ no sería necesario en esta carrera?- Peter preguntó en voz alta.

-Porque ya sabemos que eres el más lento del grupo- dijo Mathias mientras miraba casualmente el portapapeles de nuevo, sin leer realmente el contenido. -Los niños siempre son más lentos que los adultos.-

Peter arrugó su rostro enrojecido. -¿Cómo demonios podrías saberlo si nunca me has visto correr?-

-¡Peter, deja de maldecir!- Tino le dio una palmada en el hombro.

-¡Pero mamá, el tío Mathias está siendo un danés idiota!- Peter gimió mientras se frotaba el hombro.

-¿Pero eso constituye la necesidad de maldecir como un pirata?-

Peter miró sus pies. -... No.-

-Así es, ahora regresa a la mansión y quédate en tu habitación.-

Los ojos de Peter volvieron a encenderse con indignación. -¡Pero mamá, quiero estar en la carrera y mostrarle a este idiota que está equivocado!-

-Pues muy mal por ti, Peter, porque respetarás mi decisión y la de tu tío. ¡Ahora, andando!- Señaló en dirección a la mansión. Peter bajó la cabeza y giró hacia la mansión, pateando rápidamente la rodilla de Mathias antes de salir corriendo.

Inmóvil como si su rodilla no estuviera herida, Mathias sonrió y gimió, -Lo estás criando bien, Tino.-

Tino sonrió orgulloso. -¡Bueno, gracias!-

Mathias asintió y miró a todo el grupo. -Así que, como ha declarado mi adorable Lukas, vamos a tener una carrera increíble. Las reglas son bastante simples: correr por el bosque, no tropezar con ramas o raíces, y tratar de volver aquí en poco tiempo. Estaré cronometrando con este aparato y registrando el tiempo en el portapapeles. Obviamente, quien regrese más rápido gana, y porque soy un bastardo al que le gusta mantener a la gente en suspenso, no anunciaré los tiempos hasta que todos hayan terminado.-

-Ahora, también hay una ruta especíﬁca que tomar, así que marcaré la ruta con estas.- Se agachó y buscó en una bolsa de lona que estaba al lado de sus pies. Sacó banderas rojas brillantes con puntas agudas y clavó una en el suelo frente a él. -Este es el punto de inicio y final. Usen estas para guiarse, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Alguna pregunta?-

-Yo tengo una- Emil levantó la mano. Luego señaló la cara de Mathias. -¿Qué hay con los pañuelos en tu nariz?-

Mathias cruzó los ojos para mirar su nariz. Ambas fosas nasales estaban llenas de bolas de papel ensangrentadas. -Oh, ¿esto? Esto no es nada...- Respondió con una aguda mirada hacia Lukas.

-¿En serio? ¿Estás seguro? Porque está goteando muy feo. Parece listo para un cambio...-

-Como sea, ustedes quédense aquí, ya vuelvo. ¡Voy a poner esto en la pista!- Y con eso, dejó a los otros nórdicos, para poner las banderas en su lugar mientras Tino comenzaba pequeños ejercicios de preparación, como trotar en el lugar mientras Berwald lo miraba e intentaba no reírse.

Cuando la espalda de Mathias desapareció entre los árboles, Emil se volvió hacia Lukas y le dijo en voz baja: -¿Oye, Lukas?-

Lukas miró a Emil, ﬁnalmente notando los débiles círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos. -¡Guau, luces apaleado! ¿Estás bien?-

-Tch, ¿entonces ahora te importa mi sueño? ¡Ojalá hubieras sido tan considerado anoche!- Emil le miró quejumbroso y se cruzó de brazos.

Los ojos de Lukas se abrieron de par en par, pero su boca se mantuvo en una línea quieta, y no afectada. _Entonces, fuimos nosotros, también..._

-Uf, eso no importa- dijo Emil. -Solo hay algo que quiero preguntarte.-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué pasó con la nariz de Mathias? ¿Le hiciste algo?-

Lukas miró los árboles contemplativamente. -No, no lo hice.-

-No tienes que mentir, Lukas, y además, no puedes; los escuché a ambos esta mañana. Estaban gritando y la cama estaba crujiendo un poco y...- Emil se inclinó hacia Lukas, bajando la voz a un susurro apenas audible. -Lukas, por favor sé honesto conmigo. ¿Estaba tratando de violar-

-¡No!- Siseó Lukas. -No, no fue así en absoluto. Fue solo... solo que se estaba portando muy... afectivo, y cruzó hasta imbécil. Eso es todo.-

-Oh, bueno, está bien, entonces- dijo Emil, pero sus ojos expresaban su preocupación.

-Emil, está bien, en serio- dijo Lukas con una pequeña sonrisa. Tranquilizó a Emil lo suﬁciente como para que pasara del tema por completo y se pusiera los auriculares.

Mathias regresó veinte minutos después, el cronómetro balanceándose violentamente alrededor de su cuello mientras trotaba hacia el grupo y los tapones de nariz habían sido retirados de sus fosas nasales. -Entonces, ¿quién es el primero?-

-Supongo que Tino- sugirió Berwald. Sonrió cuando Tino le sacó la lengua. -Bueno, ¿por qué otra razón estarías haciendo todos esos ejercicios?-

-Sí, me gustaría ir primero- conﬁrmó Tino, arrugando su nariz con molestia hacia Berwald. Dio un paso junto a la bandera y se arrodilló en la posición inicial, con ambas manos frente a él y una pierna ligeramente detrás de Ia otra.

-¡Bien!- Mathias estableció el cronómetro. -¡En sus marcas!- Tino movió los dedos de los pies hacia atrás ﬁrmemente hacia Ia hierba. -¡Listos!- Tino levantó sus nalgas al aire. -¡Fuera!-

Y Tino despegó, con determinación e intensa concentración endureciendo sus rasgos faciales. Corrió hacia la curva donde la "pista" dio un giro y desapareció en el bosque. En el bosque silencioso, los débiles sonidos de Ia hierba se aplastaban, las ramitas se rompían y los animales, asustados por un potencial depredador en acecho, resonaban en el bosque.

-A tu marido le gusta correr, ¿no?- Lukas le preguntó a Berwald.

Berwald sonrió. -Lo hace cada vez que tiene un tiempo libre. Si puedo decirlo, creo que si él no fuera una nación con fuerza y agilidad tan inhumanas, y si su jefe lo permitiera, Tino habría corrido para su equipo en los Juegos Olímpicos.-

-Eso puedo verlo—se rió Lukas.

Pronto, Tino reapareció en la curva del otro lado, y cuando su pie pisó al lado de la bandera, Mathias presionó un botón en el cronómetro. Sus cejas se levantaron con sorpresa.

-Guau, eso estuvo bastante bueno- se dijo mientras garabateaba en el portapapeles. -¿Quién es el próximo?-

-Creo que yo iré, así puedo terminar con esto- dijo Berwald. Cambió de lugar con el jadeante y jorobado Tino, y copió la posición inicial. Su posición era un poco más descuidada que la de Tino, con sus manos y pies no tan bien plantados o su cuerpo alineado correctamente, pero eso no pareció importar cuando atendió las llamadas de Mathias. Corrió hacia los árboles, inclinó su torso hacia adelante y golpeó con fuerza sus pies en el suelo.

Mathias resopló. -Eh, ¡apuesto a que no hará un buen tiempo por su manera tan lenta de correr!-

-¡Oye, no digas eso sobre mi esposo!- exclamó Tino cuando su respiración se estabilizó. Ahuecó las manos alrededor de su boca y gritó en el bosque: -¡Ve, Berry, ve! ¡Tú puedes ganar!-

-Es _Berwald_ \- gritó Berwald dentro del bosque, causando que una nube de pájaros se levantara de los árboles por el miedo. Mathias se rió y mantuvo sus ojos ﬁjos en el cronómetro.

Berwald salió del bosque y se detuvo ante la versátil bandera. Mathias frunció el ceño mientras detenía el tiempo de Berwald. –Muy bien, ¿quién es el siguiente?-

Emil y Lukas se miraron, haciendo señas el uno al otro para ir hasta que Lukas dimitió a regañadientes y se acercó a Ia bandera. Se inclinó hacia delante y colocó una pierna detrás de la otra; no quería poner tanta importancia y esfuerzo en esta carrera ridícula, pero no podía evitar el estar saltando de puntillas con anticipación.

-En sus marcas... Listos... ¡Fuerabajo!-

Lukas comenzó, pero se detuvo abruptamente, lo que le hizo tropezar y caerse al suelo. Miró por encima del hombro al sonriente danés mientras los demás estallaban en carcajadas. -Mathias...- gruñó mientras se ponía de pie.

-¡Bien bien!- Mathias se rió. Esperó a que Lukas se reposicionara antes de gritar: -iVe, Norge!-

Lukas despegó con toda la velocidad que pudo reunir, Ia cual era bastante decente a los ojos de los demás. Pasó el primer giro y entró en plena agitación de los árboles. Todo pasó volando, pero aun así se desaceleró lo suﬁciente como para que Lukas pudiera apreciar la belleza del bosque en su totalidad. Le encantaba la forma en que el sol brillaba a plena vista en algunas partes, sin embargo, tenía que asomarse a través de pequeñas aberturas en las copas de los árboles en otras partes. Era hermoso cómo los brotes aleatorios de las ﬂores le daban al bosque sutiles interrupciones en los repetitivos (aunque aún magníficos) tonos de verde y marrón. El aire fresco que hacía cosquillas en las mejillas de Lukas y los sonidos de las ardillas y los pájaros que resonaban en sus oídos eran pacíficos. Lukas solo quería detenerse y disfrutar del paisaje, pero recordó que tenía que completar una carrera, así que golpeó con más fuerza en el suelo.

Parecía que Lukas estaba ejecutando Ia ruta inconscientemente porque lo siguiente que había hecho era acercarse a los otros nórdicos sin ver ninguna bandera en su carrera. Redujo la velocidad en la última bandera y regresó a los corredores.

-Guau, Norge, estuviste bastante rápido allá- dijo Mathias mientras registraba el tiempo de Lukas. -Je, está bien, y nuestro concursante final: ¡Emil Bondevik! ¡Pooor favor, un paso al frente!-

Emil suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco. Se acercó a la bandera y se quedó allí parado con los brazos colgando a los lados. Miró a Mathias con impaciencia. -... ¿Bien?-

-Ah, ¿no vas a ponerte en posición?- Preguntó Mathias.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?-

-Bueno, ya sabes, para tener mayor velocidad y fuerza. No creo que vayas a tener un buen comienzo al estar de pie tan derecho.-

-Amigo, ni siquiera me importa la carrera. ¿Puedes comenzar mi tiempo para poder irme?- Emil presionó el botón de reproducción en su iPod.

-Está bien- Mathias se encogió de hombros. Miró el cronómetro. -... ¡Ve! iWhoa!- Mathias casi deja caer su portapapeles por la sorpresa cuando Emil salió disparado a toda velocidad.

En menos de diez segundos (donde los demás tardaron casi treinta segundos) Emil había desparecido en la primera curva, pero ese fue el tiempo justo para que los otros nórdicos captaran lo que era como la instantánea de la carrera de Emil. En esta instantánea, Lukas, Tino, Berwald y Mathias pudieron ver el torso de Emil inclinado hacia adelante, sus brazos balanceándose metódicamente a su lado. Sus delgadas piernas se levantaban y se disparaban como martillos neumáticos y los dedos de sus pies golpeaban ﬁrmemente la hierba, no sus talones, y algunas veces ni siquiera las puntas de sus pies; estaba corriendo hacia adelante sobre sus dedos de los pies como si estuviera ﬂotando. La camiseta diseñada con su bandera rebotaba arriba y abajo sobre su abdomen, y su cabello pálido volaba hacia atrás de su cara en mechones aireados, como plumas ﬂotando en el viento.

Todos lo miraron boquiabiertos, con los ojos muy abiertos y alucinando.

-... Mierda- jadeó Mathias.

 _¿Mi hermano puede correr?_ Lukas pensó. _Guau, quién lo habría pensado..._

En lo que pareció no haber sido tiempo para nada, Emil regresó a la vista de los nórdicos mayores. Cuando se detuvo frente a la bandera y se sacó los auriculares, inmediatamente fue bombardeado por cumplidos y alabanzas mientras se reunían a su alrededor.

-¡Oh, Dios mío, Emil, nunca supe que fueras tan rápido!- Tino sonrió con admiración. -¡Quiero decir, eso fue muy rápido! ¿Cuánto tiempo lo has hecho?-

-Eres un corredor increíble, Emil- dijo Berwald mientras golpeaba su hombro.

-En serio, Emil, ¿cuánto tiempo has estado corriendo, y tienes un entrenador especial o algo así?-

-Lillebror, eso fue... guau...- Lukas se quedó sin aliento. -¡Eso fue excelente!-

-Está bien, todos, cálmense, por favor- Mathias llamó mientras los alejaba. -Ya que Ice ha terminado, podemos sacar los resultados y nombrar al ganador. Ahora veamos...- Leyó el portapapeles. -Está bien, veamos lo que tenemos aquí:

-Tino, tu tiempo fue de cuatro minutos y treinta y dos punto ocho segundos. Berry-

-Ber- _wald_.-

-Ber- _wald_ , te quedaste corto a los cuatro minutos y cuarenta y cinco coma siete segundos. Muy cerca, pero no del todo allí. Lukas, en realidad le ganaste a Tino con tres minutos y cincuenta y ocho coma cinco segundos, y Emil, ¡hiciste volar a todos fuera con dos malditos minutos! ¡Maldita sea, hombre, ¿qué eres, Flash?!- Frunció el ceño ante el simple encogimiento de hombros de Emil. -Bueno, en cualquier caso, ¡ahora a presentarte el premio!-

-¿Premio? ¿Había un premio?- Tino preguntó. Ahora lamentaba no haber corrido más rápido tras enterarse del premio.

-Espera, ¿dónde diablos encontraste el tiempo de conseguir un premio? ¿Y por qué? ¡Pensé que esta carrera era improvisada!-

-A su debido tiempo, Norge. Y sí, Tino, ¡aquí esta!- Mathias buscó en los bolsillos de sus pantalones cortos y sacó lo que parecía un fajo de cuero. Cuando lo desplegó, todos pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-¿Un collar de perro? ¿Ese era el premio?- exclamó Berwald sardónicamente.

-Bueno, en realidad es un collar de gato de tamaño humano, ¡y tiene una etiqueta realmente genial en el frente!- Mathias se rascó la parte posterior de su cuello. -Yo, eh, en realidad lo hice para Lukas porque pensé que iba a ganar, ¡no me mires así, mi gatito noruego!-

Emil se encogió de hombros otra vez, tomó el collar y lo miró. Jadeó ante la etiqueta. -Oh, genial, ¿estos cubitos de hielo están hechos con diamantes reales?-

-Bueno, no. Hubiera sido demasiado caro, así que en su lugar, coloqué diamantes falsos.-

-¡Genial!- Emil se abrochó el collar alrededor de su cuello y ajustó el tamaño. -¡Esta mierda es increíble! ¡No puedo esperar a que Kaoru vea esto!-

-¡Te ves fantástico, Emil!- sonrió Tino.

-¿En verdad lo crees?-

-Sí, tan ridículo como un collar es, resulta bastante lindo- dijo Berwald.

Todos estaban reunidos alrededor de Emil, felicitándolo por ganar el collar y alabando sus increíbles habilidades para correr mientras se dirigían a la mansión.

Todos a excepción de Mathias, que tuvo que quedarse atrás para recoger las banderas que colocó. Empaquetó su cronómetro en la bolsa de lona y echó otro vistazo a los resultados de la carrera.

 _Entonces Emil es el corredor más rápido, ¿eh?_ Mathias sonrió. _Bueno, esta nueva información será muy útil..._


	5. Espectáculo de lucha de Dinamarca

Los rayos del temprano sol naciente se filtraban a través de las cortinas transparentes, blancas como la nieve, que colgaban de la ventana, llenando la habitación con una luz suave que tranquilizaba el alma. Usando la luz del sol para visibilidad, Lukas ojeó por encima las antiguas escrituras germánicas de su grueso libro mágico encuadernado en piel de venado. Se sentó con la pierna cruzada sobre la cama, hojeando el libro que había acurrucado en su regazo y empujando sus lentes de lectura. El libro estaba bien cosido y fuerte, preservado y protegido por la magia dentro del papel y la tinta oscura; también contenía mucha información importante sobre fenómenos sobrenaturales, era la guía confiable para que Lukas leyera cuando lo necesitara. Necesitaba el libro de magia ahora, para descubrir qué tipo de ser paranormal lo había "atacado" cuando entró en la mansión de Mathias. Lo que sea que había provocado que su cuerpo se congelase a temperaturas árticas, era algo vivo, y Lukas necesitaba saber qué era esa cosa, y así podría saber si era un ser benévolo en el que podía confiar o uno malévolo contra el que debería luchar.

A pesar de que realmente no quería admitirlo debido a su orgullo como un poderoso hechicero y un ex vikingo, Lukas estaba realmente un poco traumatizado por lo que sucedió. El ser que lo atacó se había ido, sí, pero todavía sentía algo de hielo en sus venas mientras caminaba por la mansión como si cada paso lo llevara más y más al inframundo, y no ayudaba que siguiera escuchando ruidos tenues-

 _Clunk, clunk, shing, clunk, clunk..._

-como esos ruidos, los mismos ruidos que han resonado por el pasillo de arriba antes del amanecer. No era un fantasma acechando la mansión porque Lukas no detectó ningún poltergeist, ni era un demonio poseyendo a los otros nórdicos porque todos estaban actuando en su normal (demente y pervertido) comportamiento. Lukas bostezó ruidosamente y dio vuelta a otra página; investigar era realmente agotador, especialmente cuando uno está leyendo un libro de dos mil páginas (con más páginas mágicamente añadidas cada vez que se crea un nuevo hechizo o se descubre nueva información) durante toda la noche. Deseando que el libro tuviera una tabla de contenidos o, al menos, un índice, y obteniendo una intensa migraña por el molesto ruido de afuera, Lukas dejó que sus ojos recorrieran la página siguiente y miraran sin comprender las palabras mientras trataba de evitar el sueño.

 _¡Uf, esta mierda es tan inútil!_ Lukas reaccionó mentalmente cuando las palabras en el libro comenzaron a difuminarse y la cálida y suave colcha comenzó a llamarlo con fuerza. Justo cuando cerró de golpe su libro con frustración y derrota para poder descansar lo suficiente, Lukas escuchó los golpes detenerse frente a su puerta. Su paz necesaria y querida se vio perturbada cuando un gigante amenazante entró por la puerta del dormitorio.

Este hombre llevaba un uniforme de prisión, manchado con sangre y barro y lo que parecían trozos de órganos; su cabeza estaba envuelta en un pañuelo de color oscuro, y en su rostro había una máscara rajada y polvorienta, pintura negra sobre arcilla moldeada para hacer unos ojos desdeñosos y una sonrisa sádica. Este hombre enmascarado blandía un machete sucio y sin brillo girándolo juguetonamente en su mano mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la cama de Lukas, mirando al ocupante con la intensidad y el interés de un depredador ansioso. Miró cada curva y ángulo del cuerpo de Lukas, desde la suave redondez de sus rodillas, mientras se arrodillaba en su cama hasta la circunferencia de sus ojos violetas y vacíos mientras miraban hacia atrás con miedo.

 _Está... ¿está analizándome?_ se preguntó con miedo Lukas mientras miraba boquiabierto al gigante, temblando y agarrando el libro cerca de su pecho. Su exhausta mente trató de ponerse al día con su situación actual y obligó a su cuerpo a entrar en acción, pero la forma en que este hombre solo lo miraba a través de las ranuras oculares de esa máscara espeluznante, inclinando la cabeza con burlona curiosidad; Lukas podía ver la esquina de los labios del hombre levantarse en una sonrisa. Lukas sintió su cuerpo temblar más rápido. _¡Oh, Dios, por favor no me dejes morir!_

-¿Q-quién eres?- Lukas tartamudeó. -¿C-cómo entraste a-aquí?-

El hombre se rió entre dientes, pasó el dedo por la hoja del machete e ignoró la sangre del acto. Inclinó su cabeza de lado a lado, como si disfrutara de una melodía agradable reproduciéndose en su cabeza. -Entonces, Lukas,- arrulló sombríamente, y su voz sonó como un susurro bajo y áspero, -¿Cómo prefieres morir? ¿Preferirías simplemente yacer ahí mientras te despedazo miembro por miembro, o te gustaría morir como un verdadero vikingo y tratar de luchar por tu vida?- El hombre enmascarado tarareó pensativamente para sí mismo antes de reírse. -¿O preferirías morir como alguna especie de fetichista con las entrañas desgarradas y desangrarte mientras esta navaja te viola el recto? Estoy a favor de cualquiera de esas...-

-¡N-no respondiste mi pregunta...!-

-Y tú no has respondido a la mía, así que yo elegiré por ti,- respondió el hombre, levantando el machete por encima de su cabeza. -Opción-

Normalmente, Lukas habría enfrentado una amenaza como este asesino enmascarado, abriendo su libro y recitando un hechizo tras otro para detener el ataque de este depredador e incluso matarlo, pero como su mente estaba todavía agotada, no funcionaba de forma rápida o tan adecuada como debería, haciendo todo lo posible para coordinarse con el cuerpo cargado de miedo de Lukas. Entonces provocó que realizara la primera elección clara que se le ocurrió.

Lukas instintivamente arrojó el pesado libro de hechizos al hombre enmascarado.

Una esquina del libro atravesó la máscara del hombre, rompiéndola y haciendo que el hombre se tambaleara hacia atrás antes de caer. Aterrizó en el suelo con un fuerte ruido sordo, y el machete se le escapó de la mano y por muy poco esquivó el hombro de Lukas mientras se clavaba en el colchón detrás de él. Cuando el hombre aterrizó en el suelo, su cabeza rebotó dolorosamente sobre la alfombra, haciendo que la máscara saliera de su cara.

-¿M- _Mathias_?-

Mathias hizo una mueca y se quitó el pañuelo en la cabeza antes de frotarse el cráneo lastimado. -Buenos días, Lukas,- gimió.

-¡Mathias, ¿ _qué jodida mierda_?!-

Mathias parpadeó e hizo una mueca de nuevo. -¿Qué?-

-¡¿ _Qué jodida mierda estás haciendo_?!- Lukas señaló el atuendo de Mathias, la máscara y el machete detrás de él.

Cuando la cabeza de Mathias se recuperó de la lesión, Mathias tomó los objetos a los que Lukas hizo un gesto y toda la situación antes de sonreír. -Solo pensé que sería genial, oh, no sé, darle vida a tu mañana-.

-¡¿Viniendo aquí como un puto maníaco aspirante a Mike Meyers balanceando un machete sucio y _ensangrentado_ hacia mí?!-

Mathias se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente. -Te desperté, ¿no?-

Lukas simplemente lo miró boquiabierto, sin poder creer el nuevo nivel de absoluta estupidez que había alcanzado el danés. Apretando los puños y temblando, Lukas respiró profundamente por sus fosas nasales durante diez segundos para calmar su ira en construcción. No quería comenzar su mañana ni con violencia, (golpeando la cara de Mathias tan profundamente que no sería capaz de sonreír burlonamente con esa sonrisa arrogante suya), ni admitiendo que Mathias tenía razón: su pequeña broma había funcionado; la dosis de adrenalina de ese susto le había dado una descarga de energía, y no sintió la necesidad de meterse en la cama y compensar el sueño perdido. Una vez que estuvo seguro de que todas las ganas de matar a Mathias habían desaparecido, Lukas extendió la mano hacia atrás y agarró la empuñadura del machete, sacando la hoja del colchón y tendiéndola hacia Mathias, mirando el arma todo el tiempo.

Mathias rió disimuladamente. -Amigo, cálmate, la sangre ni siquiera es humana, ¿ok?-

Lukas lo miró. -¿Entonces es sangre de animal?-

-Bueno... ¿sí...?-

Lukas giró el machete en su mano para que el extremo de su empuñadura apuntara hacia Mathias antes de arrojársela. El extremo de la empuñadura golpeó a Mathias en la frente y el arma aterrizó de manera segura en su regazo.

-¡Agh! ¡Maldita sea, Lukas!- Su mano voló hacia el moretón formándose rápidamente en su frente. -¡Eso realmente duele! ¿Cuántas lesiones en la cabeza quieres que sufra? iAy!-

-Solo las suficientes como para poner algo de sentido en ti y ayudarte a darte cuenta de tu estupidez,- replicó Lukas. Se bajó de la cama y fue a buscar su libro, ignorando el gemido de dolor del danés. Fue al viejo baúl al ﬁnal de su cama y colocó su libro dentro.

Mathias inclinó su cabeza otra vez mientras miraba a Lukas. -¿Todavía tienes esa cosa vieja, Lukas?- preguntó mientras se ponía de pie.

-Por supuesto que sí,- dijo Lukas. -Ningún mago que se respete iría a ningún lado sin su libro de hechizos, no sea que el mago esté listo para abandonar el título y esté listo para enfrentar cualquier peligro en el mundo sin un hechizo a la mano. Es casi una regla tácita y obligatoria.-

-¡Pfft, ustedes son tan Potterheads!-

Lukas dirigió su intensa mirada hacia Mathias y cerró de golpe la parte superior del maletero. Luego se acercó a Mathias y le dio un golpe al morado hematoma.

-¡Ah...! Amigo, solo estaba bromeando...- Mathias gimió suavemente mientras se frotaba el moretón otra vez. -De cualquier forma, ¿qué estabas haciendo con eso? No vas a lanzar ningún hechizo sobre mí, ¿o sí?-

-No, estaba buscando los síntomas de ese extraño episodio que tuve cuando llegué aquí. Hasta ahora, nada-.

-Oh-, dijo Mathias. Sus ojos se volvieron vacíos mientras su mente vagaba hacia esa escena en el ala de entrada, antes de que su atención regresara una fracción de segundo después. -¡Bien, bueno, porque ya tuve suficiente de ti transformándome en un conejo!-

-¿Por qué estás aquí, danés?- Pregunto Lukas con impaciencia, cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Oh! ¡Necesitamos desayuno!-

-... ¿Y no podrías hacerlo tú mismo, supongo?-

-¡Ah, Norge! ¡Me encanta cómo puedes leerme como un libro abierto!

-¿Sabes que la frase indica que tienes un coeficiente intelectual emocional bajo, no que te conozca tan bien?-

-... ¿Qué?-

Lukas suspiró. -No es una señal de amor, zopenco, es una señal de tu incapacidad para ocultar tus emociones y pensamientos, significa que eres demasiado abierto sin siquiera darte cuenta-. Recibió otra mirada confundida. -De cualquier forma, ¿por qué no te haces el desayuno en lugar de esperar que otros lo hagan, especialmente los invitados?-

-¡Porque estoy demasiado ocupado planificando la actividad de vinculación de hermanos nórdicos de hoy!- Mathias exclamó jubiloso.

-Oh no...-

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Ahora baja, hazme el desayuno, perra, y prepárate para un día jodidamente genial!- Mathias levantó un puño en el aire.

-Bien, como sea-, Lukas resopló a regañadientes, -pero después de que tome una ducha-. Empezó a caminar hacia su armario para recoger su albornoz, pero luego se detuvo cuando se le ocurrió algo. Giró sobre sus talones, se acercó a Mathias, golpeó la frente lastimada, y le dio una palmada en la parte posterior de la cabeza, justo donde Mathias aterrizó cuando cayó al suelo. -No me llames 'perra'-, refunfuñó mientras Mathias agarraba su cabeza y se desplomaba en el suelo, agonizante de dolor.

* * *

-Um, ¿puede alguien decirme qué está pasando?- preguntó Tino mientras miraba su atuendo.

Después de desayunar, los cinco nórdicos y Peter se pararon juntos en lo que parecía ser la sala de ejercicios privada, el equipo de ejercicios apartado hacia un lado para dar espacio a las naciones, aunque en realidad no era necesario dado que la habitación era lo suficientemente espaciosa; casi del doble del tamaño de la habitación de Lukas. Se pararon en el centro donde habían puesto una estera, raspando sus botas de combate contra la estera, apretando y aflojando el velcro en sus rodilleras, y tirando de sus incómodos y ajustados pantalones cortos de spandex con el logotipo de "World Wrestling Entertainment" en la espalda. El spandex no le afectaba a Mathias; él solo se quedaba allí y sonreía emocionado a sus invitados. Lukas era exactamente lo contrario; mientras tiraba sutilmente de la ropa que subía a ciertas áreas desagradables, miro directamente a Mathias y deseó haber memorizado el hechizo para hacer a los objetivos entrar en combustión ahí donde estaban parados.

-¿No es obvio, mamá?- Peter respondió. -¡Vamos a luchar! ¡Es genial!-

-Como dijo el hombrecito,- confirmó Mathias, mirando al niño por haberle robado la oportunidad, -hoy estaremos luchando. Pensé que sería bueno para nosotros si sacamos algunos jugos machos-masculinos de nuestros sistemas. ¡Ya saben, dejar salir el vikingo en nosotros!-

Emil lentamente levantó su mano. -Sí, eh, problema, Mathias-, dijo Emil. -No todos éramos vikingos, por si lo olvidas. De hecho, solo tú, Berwald y Lukas eran vikingos, mientras que Peter es un niño, yo tengo poca experiencia en la lucha, y Tino es simplemente un cobarde.-

-¡Oye!- Tino miró a Emil.

-Entonces, ¿cómo será justa esta pequeña cosa de lucha que tienes para nosotros?- Emil continuó.

-¡Sencillo, mi buen hombre!- Mathias respondió. Hizo una pausa para obtener un efecto dramático antes de decir: -¡Todos ustedes estarán luchando contra _mí_!-

-¡¿Qué?!- Los otros gritaron. Luego comenzaron a expresar sus protestas simultáneamente.

Mathias levantó las palmas. -¡Oigan, chicos! ¡Tranquilos! No es tan malo, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Mathias, son cinco contra uno,- dijo Lukas, -incluso si dos de nosotros son demasiado débiles para luchar contra una bolsa de papel-

-¡Será mejor que yo no sea uno de esos dos, Lukas!- dijo Tino bruscamente, todavía enojado por el insulto de Emil.

-... Como estaba diciendo, incluso si dos de nosotros ni siquiera están cerca de ser fuertes y probablemente no tendremos la oportunidad de lastimarte, todavía hay demasiados oponentes para una persona.-

-D'aw, ¡es tan dulce cómo eres tan amoroso conmigo y te preocupas por mi bienestar!- Mathias chilló mientras revolvía el cabello de Lukas. -Pero no te preocupes, mi dulce, pequeño e ingenioso gatito noruego, nada de esto implicará que mis huesos sean rotos o que mis extremidades sean arrancadas de mi cuerpo.-

-Qué lástima,- murmuró Berwald, ganándose una ligera risa de Peter y Emil.

Mathias lanzó una rápida mirada a su hermano menor antes de continuar. -Nuestras luchas funcionarán de la misma manera en que funcionó la carrera: cada uno de ustedes será cronometrado tan pronto como avance y esté listo para empezar, y tendrán que tratar de ganarle al otro. La diferencia es que podría haber más que un resultado de esto: ustedes podrían vencerme, (en cuyo caso tendrán que vencer el tiempo del otro), podría vencer a uno de ustedes, o diablos, yo podría vencerlos a todos. En cuanto al primer resultado, si ustedes logran inmovilizarme y mantenerme atrapado, entonces e| cronómetro se detendrá y ese será su resultado. Quien sea que me derrote en la menor cantidad de tiempo gana.-

-¿Y quién nos va a cronometrar mientras luchamos?- Lukas le preguntó. -Quiero decir, ¿cómo sabemos que podemos confiar el uno en el otro para registrar el resultado de tiempo correcto y no hacer trampa para ganar?-

-¡Oh, la esterilla hará eso por nosotros!- La respuesta de Mathias se encontró con miradas confusas. Con un suspiro, Mathias explicó: -La alfombrilla es sensible al peso y está conectada a un cronómetro, de modo que cuando un cuerpo se mantiene presionado el tiempo suficiente, la esterilla lo registrará como un pin oficial y detendrá el tiempo.- Se agachó, haciendo que los otros nórdicos gimieran con disgusto y desviaran la vista de los lomos apretados en el spandex, demasiado obvios para esconderlos, y dio unas palmaditas en la estera debajo de ellos. -Sí, este bebé de aquí es imparcial. ¡Totalmente legítimo y justo!-

-Entonces ¿dónde está conectado este cronómetro especial?- Emil preguntó. Todos escanearon la habitación en busca de la herramienta, aunque solo Mathias sabría lo que parece.

-¡Maldición, olvidé configurarlo!- Mathias gruñó. Fue al armario de la habitación y buscó ruidosamente. Una vez encontró el cronómetro, que se parecía más a un gran despertador de pantalla ancha con un interruptor rojo y un par de grandes botones, se arrodilló junto a la alfombra y sacó los cables de una parte oculta de ella y los enchufó al cronómetro. Puso el interruptor rojo en el cronómetro, y grandes ceros verdes en negrita aparecieron en la pantalla. Jugueteó con los botones, y en su rostro se dibujó en la expresión más concentrada que cualquiera de los nórdicos haya visto desde sus viejas épocas como vikingo, donde cazaba y saqueaba con una estrategia casi militar.

Después de configurar el cronómetro, Mathias se puso de pie y miró a sus oponentes. Sonriendo arrogantemente, hizo una serie de poses machistas mientras preguntaba con voz profunda, fuerte y juguetonamente amenazante: -Entonces, ¿cuál de ustedes, débiles idiotas, quiere ser el primero en enfrentarse al grande, fuerte, innegablemente guapo, y único, más grande de los vikingos-?,- movió un brazo en un noble arco, -¡El Rey de Escandinavia!-

Lukas, Tino, Emil y Peter inmediatamente miraron hacia Berwald, que los sintió mirándolo y se sonrojó por la repentina y expectante atención. -C-creo que puedo tener el primer intento,- murmuró mientras se quitaba las gafas y se las daba a Tino. Pisó la alfombra delante de Mathias. Los demás rápidamente salieron de la misma, sabiendo muy bien que cuando estos dos combaten, se volverá destructivo, incluso si no tienen permitido lastimarse mucho.

-Aw, entonces eres tú quién se atreve a enfrentarse al Rey de Escandinavia, ¡ya veo!- Mathias dijo con el pecho hinchado. -¡Espero que estés bien preparado para unos cuantos azotes en tu- agh!-

Berwald había derribado a Mathias antes de dejar que terminara su burla. Por la forma en que Berwald se había posicionado sobre Mathias, montándolo a horcajadas mientras empujaba su pecho, parecía como si estuviera seguro de ganar este combate antes de que pasara siquiera un minuto, pero Mathias no se iba permitirse perder con tanta facilidad. Agarrando una de las muñecas de Berwald, Mathias usó su brazo libre para codear la clavícula de Berwald, y cuando el golpe momentáneamente le había distraído, Mathias giró la muñeca de Berwald y lo empujó. Ambos se pusieron de pie y se inclinaron, con las palmas hacia arriba como si estuvieran listos para agarrar al otro. Hicieron círculos en la alfombra sin romper el contacto visual.

-Entonces, trataste de aprovecharte mientras estaba momentáneamente distraído, ¿eh?- Mathias preguntó. -¿No podías esperar que al menos hiciéramos que la multitud se animara para nuestro encuentro?-

-Hablas demasiado,- afirmó Berwald simplemente. Se lanzó sobre Mathias otra vez y agarró sus caderas. Luego lo levantó para golpearlo con el cuerpo, pero Mathias rápidamente pateó y salió de su agarre y aterrizó elegantemente detrás de Berwald.

-¡Eh, cuando eres un luchador tan épico como yo, Berry, la gente simplemente no puede tener suficiente de mis palabras!- Mathias correspondió al movimiento de Berwald y trató de alcanzar sus caderas, pero Berwald predijo ese movimiento y se encontró con Mathias de frente. Terminaron agarrándose de los hombros, empujándose el uno al otro para llevar al oponente al suelo.

-¡Oye!, ¡patéale el culo, papá!- Peter ordenó, rebotando en los dedos de sus pies en una excitación extrema.

-¡Peter! ¡¿Qué te he dicho sobre las groserías?!- Lo regañó Tino. Cuando escuchó a Berwald gruñir y vio que estaba boca abajo con Mathias a horcajadas sobre su espalda y torciendo uno de sus brazos detrás de él, Tino jadeó. -¡Berwald, qué demonios! ¡No te contengas! ¡Eres más grande que él! ¡Patéale el culo!-

Eso resultó ser suficiente motivación para Berwald, porque usó su brazo libre para levantarse. Luego dobló su torso dos veces, una para hacer que Mathias perdiera el equilibrio y la segunda vez para usar rápidamente su brazo libre para alejar a Mathias por completo.

-¡Dale con la silla, papá!- gritó Peter, lo cual era innecesario ya que Berwald había rodado sobre Mathias y le había inmovilizado las muñecas con una mano y el pecho con la otra.

-¿Silla? ¿Qué silla? ¡No hay silla, idiota!- se burló Emil.

El cronómetro emitió un zumbido áspero, lo que indicaba que registró el pin de Berwald y le hizo el ganador de este encuentro.

-¡Oh, maldición!- Gritó Mathias mientras pateaba la alfombra con enojo.

Berwald se bajó de Mathias y le tendió la mano. -Lo hiciste bien,- dijo Berwald mientras Mathias tomaba su mano y se dejaba levantar.

-Como sea, tú también, supongo-, se quejó Mathias. Fue al cronómetro. -Guau, cuatro minutos y medio. ¡Buen trabajo, hermano!- Aplaudió mientras restablecía el cronómetro. Luego fue a golpear alegremente el hombro de Berwald. Berwald se bajó de la alfombra, se frotó el hombro e hizo una mueca de dolor. -Entonces, ¿quién más quiere entrar y desafiar al Rey?-

-Um, Mathias, ¿no deberías tomar un descanso corto antes de intentar pelear contra alguien más?- preguntó Tino con preocupación.

Mathias mantuvo su cabeza en alto, infló su pecho otra vez, y golpeó su puño sobre él. -Nah, hombre, estoy bien para otra ronda. No lo olvides, amigo, ¡estás mirando al mejor guerrero que el mundo haya visto jamás!-

-Dice el tipo que fue golpeado por su hermano menor y prácticamente ciego en menos de cinco minutos,- murmuró Emil burlonamente. Él y Lukas se rieron mientras Tino trataba de no hacerlo.

-Oh, ¿qué es eso que oigo?- Mathias dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a la oreja. -¡¿Suena como si mi próximo oponente se atreviera a enfrentar al Rey?!-

-No yo-

-¡Bien, sube, hombrecito!- Mathias golpeó sus palmas en su pecho. -¡Ven a mí, hermano!-

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Emil caminó sobre la alfombra y miró a Mathias con expresión aburrida.

-Buena suerte, lillebror,- Le dijo Lukas a Emil. Él solo se cruzó de brazos y puso los ojos en blanco otra vez como respuesta.

-Esto es estúpido,- murmuró Emil.

-¡Ah, solo lo dices porque sabes que tu escuálido trasero será fuertemente pateado!- Mathias se señaló a sí mismo. -¡Por mí! ¡Oh, sí!-

-Estás demasiado entusiasmado con esto, ¡oye!- Emil saltó fuera del camino cuando Mathias se abalanzó sobre él. -Whoa! ¡¿Te _importaría_ calmarte un poco?!-

-¡No hay tal cosa como "calmarse" en WrestleMania!- Mathias se lanzó sobre Emil otra vez, quien saltó fuera de su camino nuevamente y directamente pateó a Mathias en el trasero.

-¡Guau, literalmente te pateé el culo!- se rió Emil. Rebotó levemente sobre sus dedos cuando la adrenalina comenzó a intervenir.

Mathias lo miró por encima del hombro, frotándose el trasero y sonrojándose de vergüenza. Ahora entrando realmente en el espíritu de lucha, Emil sonrió y amplió su postura, colocando sus puños por sus caderas. Cuando Mathias cargó contra él por tercera vez, Emil agarró un brazo extendido, se dio la vuelta y arrojó a Mathias sobre su espalda.

-Vaya, vamos Emil,- Lukas exclamó inexpresivo mientras instantáneamente reproducía en su mente con admiración el físicamente intimidante movimiento.

Emil saltó hacia atrás cuando Mathias se levantó lentamente de la colchoneta. Luego cargó contra Mathias y lo derribó a la lona. Dio vuelta a Mathias en su estómago y giró ambos brazos detrás de él. Miró expectante el cronómetro, pero gritó sorprendido y se decepcionó cuando Mathias fácilmente lo derribó. Tumbado en la alfombra, Emil maldijo en voz baja cuando Mathias prácticamente saltó sobre él para inmovilizarlo. Levantó la pierna de Emil, esperó y sonrió cuando el cronómetro zumbó.

Bajó de un salto de Emil y comenzó a brincar alrededor mientras sostenía sus puños sobre su cabeza. -¡GANADOR!- Anunció con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Miró el cronómetro. -¡Maldición, y a solo dos minutos, también! ¡Ja ja ja! ¡Ahora sabes que debes hablarle bien al CAMPEÓN!- Rápidamente fue a restablecer el cronómetro para el próximo encuentro.

Emil salió corriendo, apartando la mano de Lukas mientras Lukas intentaba acariciarle la espalda con simpatía. En su ataque de frustración, empujó a Tino sobre la alfombra.

-¡H-hey!- tartamudeó Tino mientras se tambaleaba hacia adelante. Le hizo un mohín a Emil antes de volver su atención a Mathias, quien terminó de reajustar el cronómetro y estaba mirando a Tino con una burla depredadora.

-Guau, siempre son los más pequeños los que están más ansiosos por subir al cuadrilátero y enfrentarse al campeón,- se rió Mathias. -¿Por qué será eso?-

Tino se rió nerviosamente. -E-eh, bueno, y-yo realmente no sé la razón, M-Mathias. Es decir, um, yo sé que no debería a tomar más de lo puedo-

Mathias le dio una palmada en el hombro a Tino. -¡Oye, Tino, relájate, ya! Como dije, no se romperán huesos, ¡así que no tienes nada qué temer!- Dio un paso atrás y asumió la postura de lucha: rodillas dobladas y palmas hacia arriba.

-B-bueno, si tú lo dices,- Tino imitó a Mathias y comenzaron a rodearse el uno al otro.

-¡Ve, mamá!- gritó Peter. Berwald murmuró un -Sí,- para mostrar su forma de apoyo.

Este círculo continuó durante aproximadamente un par de minutos, ninguno de los cuales estaba dispuesto a finalizar el ciclo.

-¡Oh, vamos, Tino!- Berwald gritó con impaciencia. -¡¿En serio?!-

-¡Bueno, maldición, Berwald, no es que realmente sepa lo que estoy haciendo aquí!- gritó Tino sin apartar la mirada de Mathias.

-¡Tienes que ponerte de acuerdo con Berry, amigo, vas a tener que atacar en algún momento!- Mathias dijo en un tono cantarín.

-Bueno, ya que estás ansioso por comenzar esto, ¿por qué no me atacas?-

-Hey, hombre, quién era el que estaba demasiado asustado para siquiera mirarme a la cara sin un empujoncito. Sólo estoy te estoy permitiendo el primer golpe-

-Oh, ¿en serio? Qué lindo de t-

-Pero oye, si no lo vas a tomar...- Mathias se abalanzó sobre Tino, quien de repente se volteó hacia un lado y salió del camino de Mathias. Mathias lo miró boquiabierto. -¿Qué...?-

Tino miro sorprendido el lugar en el que estaba parado. -Guau, yo... yo no sé qué fue eso. Supongo que tenía algún tipo de soldado todavía dentro de mí.- Mathias resopló ante la broma desconocida. -¡Oh, cállate, idiota!- Tino agarró uno de los brazos de Mathias, lo hizo girar hacia adelante y luego lo empujó hacia atrás con fuerza y lo dejó ir. Mathias se tambaleó hacia atrás, cayó sobre su trasero y rodó sobre sus pies. Tino se mantuvo alejado, pero aún mantuvo su posición de combate, esperando el ataque de Mathias. Mathias se quedó quieto, y de repente pisoteó frente a él en la alfombra; no se movió hacia Tino, pero aun así hizo que él se estremeciera y cruzara sus brazos frente suyo en defensa. Cuando Tino vio que Mathias no se movía, bajó los brazos, lo cual fue una mala idea puesto que Mathias _sí_ fue hacia él. Derribó a Tino, lo giró sobre su estómago, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y le rodeó el cuello con un brazo. Tiró de la cabeza de Tino hacia atrás en una llave de estrangulación y esperó a que el cronómetro detectara el pin.

-¡M-Mathias! ¡Maldita sea, ten cuidado con él!- Berwald ordenó con miedo mientras veía que la cara de su marido lentamente se tornaba azul. Sin embargo, no tuvo que preocuparse demasiado; Tino golpeó repetidamente la colchoneta antes incluso de que el cronómetro zumbara.

Mathias se bajó de Tino y lo incorporó. -Aw, Tino, amigo, ¿rendirse? ¡Eso es aburrido!-

-¡Me estabas asfixiando!- protestó Tino mientras se frotaba la garganta y jadeaba por aire. -¿Qué pasó con lo de "sin lesiones graves"?-

-¡Te estaba inmovilizando, Tino, Dios mío! ¡No iba a estrangularte hasta la muerte!- Fue a restablecer el cronómetro que aún funcionaba, que acababa de alcanzar los tres minutos y los veintiocho segundos. -¡Ah, ni siquiera pudiste durar cinco minutos! ¡Feh, siguiente!-

AI igual que Emil, Lukas pisó la alfombra con una expresión aburrida e impaciente. Cuando Mathias se apartó del cronómetro y vio a Lukas, sonrió con su sonrisa especial, la sonrisa amplia y engreída que reservaba solo para Lukas cuando estaba listo para "jugar con su gatito", mezclado con todas sus gloriosas insinuaciones y travesuras que solo alguien que haya atravesado los cientos de miles de noches obscenas puede detectar.

Mathias se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a caminar alrededor de Lukas, mirándolo de arriba abajo y riendo en voz baja. -Guau, entonces mi próximo oponente es mi precioso, ¿no? Pero no estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea, quiero decir, no hay mucho en el departamento de masa muscular, tu altura podría ser un poco mayor-

-Simplemente no sabes cuando las personas están hartas de tus burlas constantes e inútiles, ¿verdad?- Lukas murmuró mientras levantaba sus manos y ampliaba su postura.

-Y tu actitud deja mucho a la imaginación,- se quejó Mathias. No obstante, se encogió de hombros y se puso en posición.

Los dos se quedaron inmóviles, los corazones palpitando de anticipación, las respiraciones entrando y saliendo lentamente, hasta que Lukas se cansó de esperar a que Mathias atacara primero y se lanzó contra él, saltando y pateando a Mathias en el pecho justo en el centro lo suficientemente ligero como para herirlo sin romper la placa de su pecho. Sin aliento por la patada, Mathias jadeó y se agarró a su pecho; mostró los dientes en una sonrisa burlonamente juguetona. Cargó contra Lukas para agarrar su cintura, pero Lukas se agachó y le dio una patada arrolladora para hacerlo tropezar. Mathias patinó sobre su estómago mientras caía y se levantó.

-Heh, me alegra ver que no estás fuera de toque, Norge,- se burló Mathias.

Lukas solo movió su dedo índice. -Ven aquí.-

-¡Guau, Lukas es muy rudo!- jadeó Peter con admiración. Emil suspiró y se frotó el puente de la nariz.

Mathias corrió hacia él e intentó golpear el estómago de Lukas. Lukas se giró hacia un lado y apuntó con su rodilla hacia Mathias, que estaba al descubierto. Mathias agarró el muslo y el hombro de Lukas y levantó a Lukas por encima de su cabeza. Golpeó a Lukas sobre la alfombra y sonrió para sus adentros mientras Lukas aullaba y se retorcía.

-¡Lukas!- gimió Emil, lo que hizo que Mathias sonriera más. Comenzó a caminar hacia Lukas para ayudarlo, pero se detuvo cuando Berwald levantó un brazo para bloquearlo, sacudiendo la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

Mathias se inclinó hacia la cara de Lukas. -Eso debería compensar las lesiones en la cabeza esta mañana,- siseó en su oído.

Lukas rápidamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Mathias y lo jaló hacia la colchoneta con él. Una vez que Mathias estaba en la colchoneta, Lukas agarró el brazo de Mathias, colocó una pierna sobre su pecho, y la presionó hacia abajo como una forma de peso mientras tiraba del brazo. Casi sonrió para sí mismo cuando Mathias gimió de dolor.

-¡Ah, ah, _ay_! ¡Lukas, suéltame!- Mathias finalmente gritó.

-Solo hay una manera en que te suelte, danés,- respondió fríamente Lukas. _¡Vamos, danés, ríndete!_ Pensó.

Casi como si estuviera leyendo la mente de Lukas, Mathias aulló: -¡Nunca!- con voz tensa y se retorció frenéticamente. Usando su mano libre, Mathias agarró el tobillo de Lukas y levantó su pierna hasta tener espacio suficiente para moverse libremente. Rodó sobre su costado en el muslo de Lukas y tiró de la pierna hacia arriba, jalando su brazo para liberarlo mientras Lukas estaba demasiado distraído por el repentino acto de aferrarse fuertemente por más tiempo. Se escabulló de Lukas y se puso de pie, rodando su dolorido hombro. -Maldición, hombre, ¡¿en serio ibas a dislocarme el hombro?!-

Lukas se puso de pie y se encogió de hombros. -Tal vez.-

-P-pero, ¿pensé que _no_ querías ninguno de mis huesos rotos?-

-No, no quería dos o más personas peleando contra ti-.

-... Oh, sí. Bueno, ¡la regla sigue en pie! Y dicho eso...- Mathias se detuvo mientras corría hacia Lukas con un brazo doblado para derribarlo. Lukas rápidamente se inclinó hacia atrás y se giró para agarrar el brazo aún extendido de Mathias. Envolvió una pierna alrededor de una de las piernas de Mathias, tiró de ella hacia atrás, y los envió a los dos cayendo a la colchoneta con Lukas encima de él. Lukas se sentó a horcajadas sobre Mathias, giró su brazo hacia atrás y lo sujetó por la nuca. Unos segundos después, el cronómetro zumbó.

-iWhoo-hoo! ¡Sí!- Emil aplaudió mientras levantaba los puños en el aire. Cuando se dio cuenta de que todos lo miraban con divertida sorpresa, bajó los brazos y tosió. -Solo estoy feliz de que Mathias haya perdido...- masculló.

Mathias empujó a Lukas fuera de su espalda y se levantó, haciendo pucheros y enderezando sus pantalones cortos de spandex. -Siguiente,- gruñó.

Lukas se puso de pie y rió. -Espera, ¿no me digas que realmente estás enojado?- Cuando Mathias caminó con dificultad hacia el cronómetro en deliberado silencio, Lukas se rió ruidosamente mientras sus cejas se levantaban con asombro. -Guau, no puedo creer que estés realmente tan mal por perder contra mí-.

-Caray, tío Mathias, era solo un pequeño combate de lucha libre, no hay necesidad de molestarse tanto por eso,- dijo Peter para apaciguar a su tío.

-¡No estoy jodidamente molesto!- Mathias casi gritó. Levantó el cronómetro.

-¿De verdad, Mathias?- Lukas preguntó mientras ponía las manos en sus caderas. -Porque esto se ve muy diferente de cómo reaccionaste cuando Berwald te derrotó.-

-Eso es porque Berwald no es delicado,- se quejó Mathias mientras jugueteaba con el cronómetro. Una fina sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras leía el tiempo. -Heh, en realidad no importa, de todos modos perdiste contra Berwald. Cinco minutos y seis segundos. ¡Ahora sal de mi estera!-

Burlándose, Lukas salió de la colchoneta y Peter se saltó emocionado en su lugar, su cara fija en una mueca determinada. Mathias comenzó el cronómetro y se volvió hacia Peter, sin molestarse en ponerse en posición de lucha. Peter cargó contra él y agarró sus caderas, jadeando mientras trataba de levantar a Mathias para un golpe de cuerpo. Mathias miró a Peter con una mirada nada impresionada antes de levantarlo y ponerlo suavemente en la alfombra. Lo inmovilizó antes de que el cronómetro marcara treinta segundos. Cuando Mathias lo liberó, Peter sacó la lengua y pisoteó fuera la esterilla hacia los brazos de Tino, murmurando "idiota tramposo" mientras limpiaba repetidas veces sus lágrimas; Berwald observó a Peter y se rió para sus adentros.

-¿Qué pasó con no molestarse por un encuentro de lucha?- Mathias se burló. Rió disimuladamente cuando Peter lo mandó a volar disimuladamente mientras Tino no estaba mirando. -De todos modos, ahora que WrestleMania ha llegado a su fin...- Hizo una pausa para sofocar un sollozo falso, ganándose un par de rodados de ojos y suspiros molestos. -Ahora que se ha acabado, creo que es hora de anunciar el ganador de este torneo-. Anunció con un fuerte barítono: -¡Y el _ganador_ de la _Confederación de Lucha de Dinamarca es- BERWALD OXENSTIERNA_!- Cogió la muñeca de Berwald y la puso por encima de su cabeza y luego se apresuró al armario para cavarla un poco más. -¡Y qué mejor manera de conmemorar esta victoria que con el cinturón de campeonato oficial!-

-Mathias,- dijo Lukas, -¿no crees que te estás tomando este pequeño juego tonto un poco- Vaya...- Se fue apagando mientras se unía a los demás mirando fijamente el "cinturón de campeonato" que tenía auténticas correas de cuero, un gancho de platino en una correa y múltiples anillos en la otra correa para un tamaño de cintura ajustable. La gran placa sembrada en el centro ensanchado del cinturón estaba cubierta con diamantes de imitación translúcenos de color verde y azul y tenía una gran "W" en su centro.

Berwald extendió sus antebrazos y Mathias colocó suavemente el cinturón sobre ellos. Berwald miró el cinturón. -Wow... es lindo. Tack. ¿Dónde conseguiste esto?-

Mathias volvió a palmear el hombro de Berwald. -¡No hay problema, amigo! Alfred me lo dio como una disculpa por no salir conmigo tanto como solíamos hacerlo, pero ha sido una molestia quedármelo, por lo cual me alegra que hayas ganado; sé que no perderías una y otra vez.-

-Guau, sí que te han dado muchos regalos, Mathias,- dijo Tino mientras miraba el cinturón. Pinchó el emblema de "W" y chilló mientras giraba. -¡Oh, no! ¡Creo que lo rompí! ¡Lo siento!-

-... O solo es un pedazo de basura-, murmuró Emil.

-No y no,- respondió Mathias. -Está hecho para girar así, ¡mira!- Hizo girar el emblema. -¿Ves? ¡Es un cinturón de Jon Cena!-

-... ¿Quién?- dijo Berwald.

-Jon Cena es un luchador profesional y actor de cine estadounidense. Es uno de los chicos más geniales que Alfred me ha presentado.-

-Sí, para ti-, dijo Lukas, -No para el resto de nosotros. No todos siguen esta cosa de lucha libre como tú y AI.-

-Hablando de lucha libre, ¿podemos quitarnos estos shorts de lucha?- Preguntó Emil mientras metía los dedos en sus pantalones cortos. -Estas cosas ya se me han subido muchas veces.-

-Bien, ve, como sea,- resopló Mathias. -De todos modos, tengo que guardar todo esto.-

-¿Te gustaría un poco de ayuda?- ofreció Tino mientras los demás se dirigían a la puerta, Berwald todavía estaba concentrado en su cinturón.

Mathias agitó su mano negativamente mientras desconectaba el cronómetro y la colchoneta. -No, adelántate, Tino, ya tengo esto. Ve a ayudar a Lukas con el almuerzo o algo así-.

Cuando Tino dejó el gimnasio, Mathias comenzó a separar el tapete en cuadrados más pequeños y los apoyó contra la pared. Una vez que terminó eso, regresó al cronómetro y lo recogió en su mano. Presionó uno de los botones grandes un par de veces, y en la palma de su mano cayó un pequeño chip plateado. Puso el interruptor rojo para apagar la cámara oculta y fue al armario para guardar el cronómetro.


	6. Manteniendo las cosas en silencio

La mansión estaba en silencio. Acurrucados en los edredones en sus cómodas camas, los invitados se encontraban profundamente dormidos después de un día particularmente emocionante de lucha familiar y un torneo de videojuegos después. Y así es justo como Mathias lo quería.

Mathias necesitaba la soledad y el silencio del sueño de sus invitados para poner su entera concentración en la tarea que tenían entre manos. Estaba despierto en plena noche en su estudio, sentado en su escritorio con un portapapeles en un lado y su computadora frente a él. Reclinándose perezosamente en la silla de su escritorio, Mathias miró la pantalla de la computadora mientras iluminaba la expresión aburrida e impaciente en su rostro. A pesar de que se encontraba emocionado de estar acercándose a su objetivo, odiaba tener que hacerlo cuando interfería con sus propios patrones de sueño. No es que importara; desde que se le había ocurrido su idea, no había podido dormir durante meses por la alegría que sentía. Estaba realmente sorprendido de poder pensar y actuar normalmente con la cantidad de sueño que había perdido. Pero todo iba a valer la pena.

En el video, Berwald estaba subiéndose a regañadientes a la alfombra para enfrentar a Mathias en el primer encuentro de lucha libre. Mathias colocó su pluma en el portapapeles donde estaba escrito el nombre de Berwald. Cada media página estaba destinada a un invitado, y junto al nombre de cada invitado (contando con el de Peter) había un número que los clasificaba según la velocidad con que corrían, del más rápido al más lento, con Emil liderando en el número uno. Mathias sonrió ante esa nota: Emil realmente se veía hermoso mientras corría, como un gato de nieve, blanco puro entre el follaje del bosque. En el video, Berwald había cortado el monólogo de Mathias e inmediatamente se fue por el tacle. Mathias garabateó en su portapapeles apresuradamente.

 _-Ataca rápidamente mientras el oponente está distraído._

 _-Por lo general va por la parte inferior del cuerpo, especialmente las caderas_.

 _-Usa la fuerza bruta._ _(Justo como le enseñé,_ pensó Mathias con una sonrisa nostálgica.)

 _-Inconscientemente deja las piernas desprotegidas._

 _-Es ciego._

-Es motivado por el marido.

Cuando el encuentro terminó con Berwald como vencedor, Mathias se movió a la siguiente sección de su portapapeles, que resultaba pertenecer a Emil. Emil caminaba sobre la alfombra y mostraba todas las señas de un adolescente malhumorado: brazos cruzados, comentarios irritados, poner los ojos en blanco, odio general hacia su propia familia. Eso, hasta que Mathias se abalanzó sobre él.

Tomó notas de todo lo que estaba viendo.

 _-Tiene excelentes reflejos y velocidad._

 _-Utiliza movimientos rápidos y el impulso de las piernas._

Mathias miró hacia la pantalla justo cuando Emil tomó su posición de combate. Reconoció su estilo.

- _Lucha con el estilo del Tae Kwon Do._ ( _Probablemente se le pegó por salir tanto con esa familia asiática_ , concluyó Mathias.)

Mathias sonrió mientras se veía a sí mismo inmovilizando fácilmente a Emil.

 _-Tiene un peso corporal muy ligero._

El siguiente en pasar, (más bien ser empujado), a la alfombra y luchar contra Mathias en el video, era Tino. A pesar de ser un luchador decente, era muy tímido, lo cual se demostraba por la forma en que estaba dando vueltas alrededor de Mathias, esperando ver cuál era su primer movimiento. Se apartó ágilmente del camino cuando Mathias se lanzó hacia él. Entonces agarró su brazo y lo hizo retroceder. Luego volvieron a esperar el uno al otro antes de que Mathias atrapara a Tino en la llave estranguladora que lo hizo rendirse.

 _-Muy intimidado, pero ágil._

 _-Espera que el oponente se mueva para contrarrestarlo._

 _-Pone tanta distancia entre él y el oponente como le sea posible._

 _-Puede rendirse si se pone en peligro suficiente._

El siguiente en pisar la colchoneta fue Lukas. Mathias sonrió suavemente para sí mismo al ver a su gatito, pero luego frunció el ceño ante la victoria que estaba por venir. _Ese mariquita delicado no debería haber sido capaz de derrotarme_ , pensó Mathias. Frunció el ceño aún más cuando vio a Lukas tornar su posición de combate y hacer todo tipo de movimientos para luchar contra Mathias. Mathias tomó notas de los diferentes movimientos de Lukas.

 _-Varía de kickboxing a artes marciales._

 _-Ligero en sus pies; esquiva rápidamente._

 _-Utiliza tanto el peso corporal como la velocidad._

 _-Espera por los movimientos del oponente, también._

 _-Necesita un serio ajuste de actitud (me ocuparé de eso muy pronto_ , pensó Mathias con una sonrisa.)

Cuando Peter entró a la alfombra, Mathias ni siquiera se molestó en estudiar su parte. Simplemente garabateó en su portapapeles:

- _DÉBIL_

-¡Oye, eso no es justo!- Exclamó una voz indignada tras él.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- Mathias saltó en su silla y giró para encontrar a Peter detrás de él, mirando el portapapeles y haciendo pucheros a la palabra que había escrito bajo su nombre. Mathias cerró el video y expulsó el chip plateado que contenía el video desde su puerto. -¡¿Qué mierda haces aquí?!- Siseó Mathias en voz baja para no despertar a los demás.

-Tenía que orinar y cuando salí del baño, te vi entrar aquí-, respondió Peter. -Lucías un poco raro, así que quise ver qué sucedía.-

 _¡¿Cómo demonios no lo noté?!_ Se preguntó Mathias enojado, empujando el chip de la computadora en su bolsillo. _El pequeño bastardo ha estado pasando demasiado tiempo con Berry..._

-Oye, ¿qué es todo esto?- Peter intentó alcanzar el portapapeles, pero Mathias lo tomó y lo metió en el cajón de su escritorio. -¡Hey! ¡Qué grosero!-

-No, lo que es _grosero_ es un pequeño mocoso entrando sigilosamente a un estudio privado sin el permiso de su tío, cuando se supone que debería estar en la cama. ¡Podrías haber hecho algo de ruido, al menos!-

-Pero si lo hubiera hecho, tú me habrías obligado a ir a la cama. ¡Y yo también quería ver ese video nuestro de lucha libre!- Peter luego se detuvo. -... Aunque, ¿por qué tienes una grabación de nosotros luchando? ¿Y por qué estabas tomando notas?-

Mathias se levantó de su asiento y agarró el hombro de Peter. -No es nada, ¿vale? Ahora vete a la cama y no le cuentes a nadie sobre esto, ¿oíste?- Empujó a Peter hacia la puerta. -No. Le digas. A nadie-.

Peter sacudió su mano. -¡No voy a ir a ninguna parte, gran bufón! ¿Por qué tengo que irme? ¿Y cuál es la gran cosa con eso? Solo es un video.-

-Tienes razón, no es gran cosa, solo guarda silencio, ¿de acuerdo?-

-¡¿Por qué debería hacerlo si no es gran cosa, especialmente si no me dejaste entrar?!-

Mathias inspiró por la nariz para calmarse. Estaba al borde de gritar y despertar a todos los demás. -Primero, Peter, deja de gritar. Segundo, se supone que tú, como mocoso, debes respetar a tus mayores y obedecerlos sin cuestionar. ¡Ahora cállate y sal de aquí!-

Peter miró directamente a los ojos de Mathias, apretando los puños e hinchando su pecho desafiante. Luego bufó burlón. -¿Sabes qué? ¡No me importa que seas mi tío o cuán grande sea este estúpido secreto! ¡Voy a contarles a todos y tú no podrás hacer absolutamente nada!- Sacó la lengua y se dio vuelta para irse.

Mathias agarró la camisa de dormir de Peter y tiró de ella hacia atrás. Con un grito, Peter cayó hacia atrás y aterrizó con fuerza en el suelo del estudio.

-¡Hey! ¡Qué-!-

Mathias abofeteó a Peter en la cara y le tapó la boca con la mano. Luego levantó al chico por el cuello, manteniendo la mano sobre su boca, y se inclinó para quedar cerca de su rostro. -¿Sabes cuál es tu problema, estúpido mocoso?- Siseó. -Eres lindo, así que nadie ha tenido las malditas _pelotas_ para decirte que hablas demasiado para tu propio bien y deberías cerrar la maldita boca-. Miró profundamente a los ojos saltones de Peter, y luego dejó que sus ojos recorrieran su cuerpo, notando el estado ladeado de su pijama que dejaba al descubierto su pálida y delicada piel que rápidamente se erizaba. La cara de Peter estaba enrojecida, en especial la marca roja de la mano que la bofetada le había dejado en la mejilla.

-Tal vez... nadie te enseñó correctamente... ¿no es así?-

Mathias dejó a Peter boca arriba y se arrodilló sobre él. Llevó la boca hasta su oreja. -Creo que yo puedo enseñarte.- Lamió el casquillo de la oreja de Peter y metió sus dedos en el elástico de los pantalones de su pijama. Peter se retorció, pateó y suplicó detrás de la mano de Mathias, pero él era demasiado pesado; no podría sacárselo de encima y escapar. Entonces se mantuvo estático mientras que lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos.

Apretó sus ojos cerrados. _¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Por favor ayúdenme...!_


	7. Cazando

En la oscura y vacía extensión de la bodega, los sonidos de tela siendo arrastrada, gruñidos y maldiciones resonaban y rebotaban en las frías paredes de cemento. La fuente de los ruidos, Mathias, estaba ocupado en enarbolar un bulto amorfo envuelto en nailon sobre su hombro sin aflojar las tiras atadas alrededor del bulto para mantenerlo cubierto en su lugar. Por alguna extraña razón, las piezas y partes que había colocado dentro de la envoltura eran mucho más pesadas que cuando estaban juntas como un cuerpo entero, lo que hizo que las subiera sigilosamente y pasando por debajo de la detección de sus invitados, especialmente de Tino, un desafío innecesario. Necesitaba mantener esto fuera de su vista porque si llegaran a ver lo que tenía, habría un montón de preguntas, y él no quiere que lo sepan. Al menos no todavía.

Una vez llegó milagrosamente al último escalón de la bodega, Mathias comenzó el proceso de subir el bulto al piso de arriba, el peso muerto disminuyendo sus movimientos. _Maldición, ¿cuán pesadas pueden ser estas piezas?_ Mathias se preguntó con frustración. _¿Es porque están hechas de acero?_ Abrió la puerta de una patada, haciendo una mueca ante el fuerte ruido que provocó. Se quedó quieto y escuchó en silencio. Cuando no detectó pasos o voces que sugirieran que alguien había despertado e ido a investigar el ruido repentino, suspiró aliviado y continuó su camino. Justo cuando estaba pasando por la cocina, los lazos que unían las correas alrededor del bulto se rompieron, y el contenido se derramó y cayó sobre los azulejos de la cocina.

-¡Hijo de perra!- Siseó Mathias. Se arrodilló y rápidamente juntó las partes pequeñas, tomándose su tiempo para limpiar y quitar la capa de sangre seca que no había notado en ellas. Luego las colocó en la manta de nailon, volvió a envolverlas y ató las correas nuevamente. Volvió a equilibrar el bulto en su hombro y se dirigió a la puerta para buscar un buen escondite.

* * *

El rudo zumbido del despertador en la habitación Oxenstierna resonó fuertemente mientras los números digitales marcaban las ocho y media. Despertando de sus sueños, Tino somnolientamente se estiró por encima de su esposo para apagar la alarma. Luego se acomodó en su lugar para dormir, descansó su cabeza en el hombro de Berwald y pasó el dedo por su mandíbula. Observó a su esposo dormido con una sonrisa, notando con humor que llevaba a la cama el cinturón de "campeonato" que ganó desde ayer. Giró la pequeña W en la hebilla del cinturón, y las imitaciones de diamante brillaron a la luz de la mañana mientras giraba. Cuando terminó de jugar con el cinturón, Tino se sentó y se desperezó.

 _Guau, no recuerdo haber dormido tan bien desde que adoptamos a Peter_ , pensó gratamente. Entonces cayó en cuenta.

Peter no había entrado a su habitación anoche, como solía hacerlo.

 _¿Peter estará bien?_ se preguntó Tino. Silenciosamente se levantó de la cama para no molestar a su esposo y se arrastró hasta la puerta del dormitorio. Cruzó el pasillo hasta la habitación de invitados de Peter y abrió la puerta. -¿Peter?- Llamó en voz baja. Asomó la cabeza por la abertura. -Peter, ¿estás bien?- Miró la cama pirata, la pequeña silueta masculina faltaba entre sus sábanas revueltas. -Quizá esté en el baño...- Cerró suavemente la puerta y corrió al baño. Tocó la puerta. Cuando no recibió respuesta, abrió la puerta y descubrió que también estaba vacía. Caminó por el nivel superior, abriendo cuidadosamente las puertas para no molestar a los otros nórdicos dormidos (excepto por la única puerta que Mathias mantenía cerrada, y que las naciones mayores secretamente habían supuesto, era su escondite secreto de pornografía.)

-Tino, él está bien,- se dijo a sí mismo. -P-Peter está bien...- Se detuvo por un momento, tratando de calmar su acelerada mente para que esta no se llenara de imágenes de Peter herido y magullado, solo y asustado.

Corrió a su habitación y atravesó la puerta. Saltó sobre la cama encima de Berwald y le sacudió violentamente. -¡Berwald! ¡Berwald, despierta! ¡BERWALD!-

Berwald se incorporó de golpe al oír los gritos de su esposo. Buscando sus lentes sobre la mesita de noche, bostezó, -Tino, ¿qué te pasa?-

-¡Berwald! ¡Peter está desaparecido!-

-... ¿Qué?-

-Peter. Está. Desaparecido.-

-... Tino, dudo que-

-¡Lo está, Berwald! ¡Comprobé todas las escaleras, en todas las habitaciones, los baños, incluso los armarios! ¡No está en ningún lado!-

-... ¿Revisaste alguna habitación en los pisos inferiores?-

-Bueno no...-

-Entonces buenas noches.- Berwald volvió a colocar sus gafas sobre la mesa y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

-¡Berwald, no! ¡Esto es serio!- Gritó Tino, golpeando a su esposo en el hombro. Berwald suspiró y se sentó de nuevo, deslizando las gafas sobre los ojos. -¡Tenemos que buscar a nuestro hijo!-

-Tino, ¿qué te hace pensar que está en peligro?-

-¡No vino a despertarnos anoche como suele hacerlo!-

-... Buen punto, pero tal vez solo está madurando y ya no necesita de nuestro cuidado constante.-

-¡La gente no madura de la noche a la mañana, Berwald! ¡Y estamos hablando de Peter!-

-No va a madurar contigo tratándolo como un bebé,- murmuró Berwald en voz baja.

Tino entrecerró los ojos. -... ¿Disculpa?-

-Nada, vamos ya,- dijo Berwald apresuradamente. Los dos se bajaron de la cama y salieron de la habitación, con Tino corriendo a la cabeza. En su prisa, se estrelló contra Emil, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

-¡Ah, amigo!- Gimió Emil. -¿Qué demonios, Tino?-

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento,- cantó Tino mientras se ponía de pie y tiraba de Emil para ayudarlo a incorporarse. -Lo siento, estoy apurado y estoy realmente muy preocupado porque Peter desapareció y no podemos encontrarlo en ningún lado y creo que está herido y...-

Berwald puso una mano sobre la boca de Tino. -Estamos buscando a Peter porque no vino a nuestra habitación anoche,- resumió.

-... De acuerdo,- dijo Emil arrastrando las palabras. -Er, Tino, realmente creo que deberías calmarte. Realmente no veo cómo Peter podría meterse en ningún tipo de peligro. Es decir, estamos en una mansión aislada en medio de un bosque, así que nadie puede realmente buscarnos, y no creo que Peter sea tan estúpido como para salir al bosque él solo con animales como osos y lobos.-

Tino se quitó la mano de Berwald de la boca. -¡No puedo estar seguro de que él esté bien hasta que lo vea, Emil!- Dijo con resolución.

-Ugh, ¿qué está pasando aquí?- Preguntó Lukas con voz cansada mientras abría la puerta. Frotándose los ojos y bostezando, apenas despertando.

-Peter está desaparecido y lo estamos buscando,- dijo Berwald.

-¿En serio? Él estaba aquí ayer. ¿A dónde demonios pudo haber ido?-

-No lo sé, pero creo que si no lo encontrarnos pronto, Tino podría iniciar una junta.-

-¡No es gracioso, Berwald!- Tino hizo un puchero.

-... No podré volver a dormir si no encuentran a Peter, ¿o sí?- Lukas suspiró. Berwald negó en silencio con la cabeza. -Bien, bien, vamos a buscar al pequeño zoquete, entonces-.

-¡Oh, gracias, Lukas!- Gritó Tino, atrapando a Lukas en un abrazo de agradecimiento.

Lukas lo empujó bruscamente. -Entonces, ¿dónde lo buscaste, Tino?- Lukas preguntó bruscamente, listo para terminar la búsqueda y volver a la cama.

-Miré todo el segundo nivel en todas las habitaciones en las que podría estar, incluidos los armarios y los baños. No estaba en ninguno de ellos.-

-¿Revisaste los niveles más bajos?-

-... No.-

Lukas se frotó el puente de la nariz y suspiró pesadamente. -Bien, bien, podemos comenzar a buscar abajo, entonces. Vamos-. Condujo a Tino y Berwald a los escalones y se detuvo. -Eso también te incluye a ti, Emil-, agregó sin mirar atrás. Emil gimió y pisoteó tras ellos.

Abajo, comenzaron a buscar a Peter, lo llamaron y lo amenazaron con lastimarlo o darle caramelos y juguetes si salía. Buscaron en los baños de invitados, en los armarios, en el comedor, en la sala de recreo Mathias dedicada a los videojuegos y en el gimnasio en el que estuvieron el otro día sin señales del niño. Justo cuando se dirigieron a la cocina para buscar allí y en el sótano, Mathias entró por la puerta trasera, vestido con pantalones de camuflaje y chaleco sobre una camiseta sin mangas negra. Desde las botas hasta las rodillas, estaba cubierto de barro y sangre. Todos se detuvieron para mirarlo.

-¿Qué diablos es eso?- Dijo Lukas, rompiendo el silencio.

Mathias miró su atuendo. -¿Barro? ¿De la muy fuerte lluvia de anoche?- respondió vacilante.

Lukas rodó los ojos. -Quiero decir por qué estás disfrazado como un aspirante a soldado militar que acaba de asesinar. Como sea. Mathias, ¿has visto a Peter?-

Por un momento, el brillante brillo en los ojos de Mathias desapareció mientras su mirada se nublaba imperceptiblemente, su mente volvía a un recuerdo de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Tan pronto como su mente se despejó, su atención regresó, y ninguno de los otros notó su lapso mental. -No podría decir que lo he hecho, Norge-, respondió Mathias encogiéndose de hombros. -Estuve despierto toda la noche y no lo vi en absoluto. ¿Por qué?-

-Porque ellos perdieron a su mocoso-, dijo Emil, señalando con el pulgar a Berwald y a Tino.

-¡Oye! ¡Nosotros no _perdimos_ a Peter!- espetó Tino. –Estábamos dormidos y notamos que no había venido en mitad de la noche como suele hacerlo. ¡Y él no es un mocoso!-

-Mantén la calma y cómete un salmiakki, Tino,- Emil se rió entre dientes.

Tino lo miró boquiabierto. -¡¿Acabas de usar un puto _meme?! ¡¿En un momento como este?!_ ¡Maldita sea, Emil, esto no es un maldito chiste!-

-¡TODOS CIERREN LA MALDITA BOCA!- Gritó Lukas a través de sus dientes apretados. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y sus puños cerrados temblaban. -¡Es demasiado temprano para darme un dolor de cabeza!- Todos se callaron. -Gracias. Ahora, ¿vas a ayudarnos a encontrar a Peter?-

-Creo que puedo,- dijo Mathias con incertidumbre. –Pero por si se dirigían a la bodega, puedo decirles ya mismo que él no está allí; acabo de venir de allá.-

-Entonces solo hay un lugar dónde buscar,- afirmó Berwald. -Es decir, si estás dispuesto a dejarnos mirar ahí, Mathias.-

Mathias inclinó su cabeza confundido. -¿De qué estás hablando?-

-Tu habitación porno.-

-¿Qué quieres decir con mi...? ¡Oh, te refieres a mi estudio privado! No, él no podría estar ahí porque está cerrado. Oigan, esperen un momento, ¿qué les hace pensar que tengo porno allí?-

-Solo lo sabemos.-

-Bueno, no lo sé, porque es un estudio legítimo que utilizo para todo tipo de cosas importantes como papeleo y lectura. ¡Y un tipo como yo puede tener su privacidad sin que sea algo pervertido!-

-Oye, ¿sabías que uno de cada veintidós niños que se quedan solos o desaparecen muere a causa de la ausencia de sus padres y la falta de intervención?- dijo Tino, su tono dulce mezclado con una impaciencia sardónica.

-... Muy bien, ya, los llevaré allá arriba, pero les digo que sin mi llave, no hay forma de que el hombrecito pueda entrar.- Mathias condujo a los otros nórdicos a la sala de estar y subió las escaleras hacia su estudio. Sacó la llave de su bolsillo, le quitó el seguro a la puerta y la abrió.

Dentro de la habitación, detrás del escritorio, estaba Peter, acurrucado en una bola en la silla de la computadora. Tenía la cara hundida en las rodillas y había rodeado sus piernas con los brazos y, a juzgar por los suaves y apagados sonidos que estaba haciendo, se había quedado dormido.

-¡Peter!- gimió Tino. Empujó a Mathias fuera del camino y casi lo pisó para entrar en la habitación.

La cabeza de Peter se levantó y miró somnoliento a su alrededor. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con Tino, saltó de su asiento y corrió hacia él. –Mamá,- exclamó suplicante, abriendo los brazos para recibir un abrazo. Tino lo apretó con fuerza, abrazando la cabeza de Peter cerca de su pecho.

-Maldición, Peter, ¿dónde habías estado?- dijo Tino mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hijo. -Estaba muy preocupado.-

-Caray, Tino, ni siquiera se había ido por un día entero,- dijo Mathias. -Te estás tomando demasiado en serio esta cosa de la maternidad.-

-Mathias, no pruebes a Tino,- dijo Berwald en un tono de advertencia.

-Pero es verdad-

-Mathias. Cállate. Ahora. Por tu propio bien.-

-Lo que sea,- se burló Mathias con una mirada fija.

-Gracias, Berwald,- dijo Tino. Luego le preguntó a Peter, -Corazón, ¿qué estabas haciendo?-

-Sí, ¿qué demonios _estabas_ haciendo, Peter?- Intervino Mathias. Se cruzó de brazos y miró a Peter con una mirada dura. _Vamos, Peter, cuéntale a tu linda mami lo que hiciste anoche_ , sonrió para sus adentros.

Peter miró a Mathias, momentáneamente aturdido en el silencio por la intensidad escondida en los irises azules, como si él fuera un conejito indefenso arrinconado por un lobo feroz, de esos que había leído en sus libros, justo antes de morir. Su boca se secó, y todo lo que salió fue un pequeño, -Yo... yo... me escabullí...-

-¿Te escabulliste aquí? ¿Cómo?-

-Forcé el candado...-

-¿Por qué harías eso, Peter?- Preguntó Tino en su suave voz de regaño. -¿No te hemos enseñado a respetar la privacidad y la propiedad de los demás? Si tu tío no quería que ninguno de nosotros entrara aquí, entonces así debía ser. ¿Y qué te he dicho sobre el forzar cerraduras? Eso es un truco de delincuentes, y yo no te estoy criando para ser un delincuente -.

Peter simplemente asintió con la cabeza. -Sí, mamá, lo sé... lo siento...- De repente se sintió muy débil y cansado; solo quería volver a dormirse y descansar su mente y no tener que luchar para mantener la verdad dentro de él, eso sí, le afanaba el saber que no debería haberlo hecho, pero no había hecho nada malo, al menos él esperaba no haberlo hecho... ¿O sí lo había hecho? -Yo solo... solo quería saber cuál era el gran alboroto, eso es todo.- Tenía el estómago revuelto y las piernas débiles y entumecidas, no por cansancio sino por... _eso_.

Tino suspiró y negó con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación. -Oh, Peter, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo, hm?- Tomó la mano de Peter. -Vamos, haré algo de desayuno-.

-E-en realidad, mamá, no me siento bien. Solo quiero ir a la cama.-

Tino y Berwald intercambiaron miradas. -Oh, ¿estás seguro, cariño? Voy a hacer huevos revueltos con gofres de chocolate y un lado de atún, tus favoritos.-

-Está bien. Solo quiero dormir.-

Berwald tomó a Peter en sus brazos y lo sacó, tarareando una canción de cuna en su oído mientras Peter apoyaba su mejilla en su hombro. Mientras salían de la habitación, Mathias dijo, -¡Oh, chicos, tengo una actividad de unión de hermanos sorpresa para ustedes!- Cerró la puerta y la aseguró con llave mientras un coro de gruñidos molestos y "es demasiado temprano" se escuchó de los hombres.

Ninguno de los demás notó la rosada mancha pegajosa, la mezcla de roja sangre inocente y blanco semen depredador, encharcada en medio de la alfombra del estudio.

* * *

En el bosque que se extendía desde detrás de la mansión, Tino, Berwald, Emil y Lukas estaban de pie entre los árboles, vistiéndose con el mismo uniforme de camuflaje que Mathias llevaba puesto. Después de poner a Peter en la cama y desayunar, Mathias puso la ropa en sus brazos y les ordenó que se vistieran. Luego los llevó afuera a este lugar, y salió corriendo con una sonrisa vertiginosa, gritando -¡Voy a volver para traer su sorpresa, no se vayan!- sobre su hombro. Ha estado ausente por casi media hora, y ahora que todo estaba arreglado y habían desayunado, todos estaban comenzando a sentir sueño otra vez.

-Uf... cansado,- gimió Emil, resistiendo el impulso de apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de Lukas y quedarse dormido.

-Lo sé, Emil, lo sé,- respondió Lukas con empatía, usando la mitad de su poca energía para mantenerse despierto y la otra mitad para desear que Emil apoyara la cabeza en su hombro como solía hacerlo cuando era pequeño. Luego se preguntó en voz alta: -¿Dónde está Mathias? Mis piernas se están durmiendo.-

-Juro, que si se escapó a su habitación para dormir un poco dejándonos aquí, voy a...- Berwald se interrumpió con un bostezo.

-No te preocupes, amigo, ¡he vuelto!- La voz de Mathias retumbó en la masa de árboles, -¡y traje la sorpresa más genial para todos ustedes!- Apareció finalmente y se veía más fangoso que nunca, arrastrando una enorme mochila de nailon verde bosque por las tiras que la rodeaban. Esta estaba cubierta de barro y vegetación muerta, como si estuviera recubierta para ocultarla. La balanceó para que quedara frente a sus pies.

-¿Qué es eso?- Lukas señaló el paquete.

-¡El mejor componente para el mejor vínculo de todos los tiempos, eso es!- Vitoreó Mathias. Se arrodilló y deshizo los lazos de las correas, y desenvolvió los artículos dentro, sonriendo orgullosamente para sí mismo mientras los demás se quedaban boquiabiertos de asombro.

-M-M-Mathias,- tartamudeó Tino con asombro, -¿e-esos son-?-

-¡Sí que lo son! ¡Rifles oficiales T20 semiautomáticos!- Mathias tomó las piezas del arma y las juntó, creando un largo y voluminoso rifle de acero. Lo giró en sus manos, admirando el elegante cuerpo frío en las palmas de sus manos. -¿No son sencillamente hermosos? Casi me hacen querer llorar.-

-¡Por supuesto que lo son!- Tino chilló. Se arrodilló y estiró ansiosamente el brazo para alcanzar el manojo de piezas de rifle, pero manos grandes lo agarraron por las muñecas. -¡Oye!- Dirigió una mirada fulminante a Berwald, que estaba detrás de él y sacudía la cabeza con desaprobación. -¿Qué haces?-

-Tratando de mantenernos a todos a salvo.-

-Oh, jaja, Berwald muy gracioso: evitemos que el psicópata tiro alegre consiga armas antes de que mate a todos. Para con eso, Berwald, ¿de acuerdo?- Trató de liberar sus muñecas. -Berwald, suéltame. En serio.-

-Lo siento, amor, pero no tengo ganas de morir hoy,- dijo Berwald mientras apretaba más la muñeca de Tino.

-Berwald... hablo en serio...-

-Yo también.- Comenzó a alejar a Tino de las partes del rifle.

-¡Suéltame!-

-No...-

-¡Agh! ¡Me estás lastimando las muñecas!-

Mientras los esposos estallaban en una pelea de gritos (con Tino haciendo todos los gritos y Berwald tranquilamente ignorando las protestas), Lukas sacó un barril rectangular y lo examinó. El fénix de incrustaciones de rubí en el costado brilló de un rojo intenso bajo la luz. -Estos son reales,- observó Lukas. -¿Qué vamos a hacer con los rifles militares?-

-Ah, dah, vamos a cazar,- dijo Mathias mientras miraba a través de la cruz y apuntaba a Lukas. Luego tiró del barril hacia arriba, haciendo un sonido de "bang" para imitar un disparo de pistola.

Lukas puso los ojos en blanco ante el acto. -Entonces, ¿vamos a matar ciervos y esas cosas?-

-Síp. Estos bebés de aquí tienen una carga de alta capacidad, por lo que recargarlos no será una molestia y la mira aumenta hasta doscientas veces. ¡Puedes hacer un tiro preciso en el globo ocular de la presa! ¡¿Qué les parece eso?!-

-Es bastante bueno,- dijo Lukas distraído, sin dejar de examinar el cañón, -pero ¿por qué no conseguiste rifles de caza simples? O rifles de francotirador, si realmente querías extravagancia. Quiero decir, esto parece realmente caro.- Acercó el cañón a su ojo y raspó con su dedo una mancha seca. -¿Y esto es sangre?-

-Vash me dio esto cuando escuchó que me mudaba,- respondió Mathias. -Estos fueron sus regalos para "aclimatar el hogar", incluso hizo que su hermanita les pusiera los fabulosos fénix de rubí a cada uno. Y sí, es sangre; los estaba probando para ver si eran tan efectivos como parecían, en un oso grande y fornido que me perseguía y déjame decirte, ¡Vash no me decepcionó! ¡Quiero decir, penetración de la bala es tan feroz que la sangre y las tripas salpicaron por todas partes! ¡Hombre, fue genial!-

-... ¿Fuiste perseguido por un oso?-

-Sí, ¿no lo crees? Supongo que estaba demasiado cerca de su guarida o algo cuando estaba escondiendo estos fuera y se enojó. Je, lástima que era todo rugido y nada de mordidas cuando se enfrentó a esto.- Tocó el rifle cariñosamente. -¡Eh, amigo, junta tu fusil y vámonos! Emil, tú- ¿Emil?-

En medio de la apreciación de armas entre Lukas y Mathias, y la riña matrimonial de Berwald y Tino, Emil se alejó a un área aislada del grupo y se retiró a su mundo musical, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza balanceándose con la canción que estaba estallando en su tímpano. Irritado por el adolescente distraído, Mathias recogió un guijarro y se lo tiró a Emil. El guijarro golpeó la frente de Emil y de hecho golpeó su cabeza hacia atrás. Emil se quitó los auriculares y miró a Mathias.

-¡Me alegra que hayas vuelto de entre los muertos, Ice!- Gritó Mathias antes de que Emil pudiera comenzar a despotricar. -Ven aquí, necesitas ensamblar tu rifle.-

-¿Por qué? ¿Y por qué debería hacerlo?- Emil se frotó la frente donde la piedra lo golpeó. Hizo una mueca ante la dolorosa sensación formándose ahí.

-Vamos a cazar algunos animales, amigo, para pasar un buen rato juntos. ¡Ahora trae tu trasero para acá y coge tu rifle!-

Refunfuñando obscenidades y quejas, Emil se acercó a los dos hombres y se arrodilló junto a ellos. Unió las partes de su rifle y se levantó, sosteniendo el arma en sus manos como si estuviera listo para la siguiente orden. Después de que Lukas montara su propio rifle y ayudara a Mathias a calmar a Tino y Berwald el tiempo suficiente para que hicieran lo mismo, el grupo se acercó para escuchar las instrucciones de Mathias.

-Bien, muchachos, entonces esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Nos separaremos entre los árboles y buscaremos animales por nosotros mismos durante tres horas. Luego regresaremos por un descanso, tal vez incluso una ducha si son demasiado femeninos para manejar un poco de suciedad— (le echó un rápido vistazo a Lukas) -y luego regresan a las seis, cuando los animales deciden llamarlo noche. ¡Quien traiga la mejor pesca decide la cena de esta noche! ¡Y, dispérsense!-

Los nórdicos se separaron y se dirigieron en diferentes direcciones hacia los árboles, Berwald se aseguró de permanecer lo más cerca posible de la posición de Tino sin ser visto por él, y todos salieron a cazar.

Todos excepto Emil, eso sí. Emil aprovechó la nueva soledad para volver a su música. Se volvió a colocar los auriculares, subió el volumen lo más alto posible y comenzó a caminar lentamente entre los árboles. Tarareó la canción que estaba escuchando, de vez en cuando murmurando las letras para sí mismo mientras pateaba la hierba y los guijarros bajo sus pies.

Después de caminar a la distancia durante una hora, Mathias finalmente encontró una buena área cubierta de hierba para esconderse de su presa. La presa a la que había estado siguiendo estaba a unos pocos metros de su posición, y pudo verle fácilmente entre las sombras de los árboles. Su presa estaba felizmente inconsciente de su presencia, y Mathias estaba tan aturdido que el impulso de acabar con su vida con un disparo rápido en la cabeza se hizo más fuerte. Pero controló ese impulso; aún no era el momento. Lentamente se sentó en la hierba espesa, se apoyó sobre los codos, acomodó la culata del rifle contra sus hombros y miró a la cruz. Las delgadas piernas de la presa quedaron a la vista, y Mathias sonrió, apretando el gatillo.

Aun paseando pacíficamente por el bosque, Emil miró las copas de los árboles y observó las frescas hojas verdes que colgaban de ellos. Les sonrió a los pájaros que anidaban en las ramas, a la madre regurgitando comida en los picos gorjeantes de sus pichones. _Eso es tan lindo..._ Entonces, sintió un par de pellizcos agudos alrededor de los tobillos en la parte delantera y trasera. _Whoa, ¿qué fue...?_ Miró hacia abajo a su pierna y notó que su bota se empapaba rápidamente en la parte delantera y trasera, su sangre manando de los agujeros en sus botas.

Muy lejos en los árboles, Lukas estaba teniendo una conversación rápida con algunas nuevas hadas danesas que había conocido a lo largo de su caminata cuando escuchó dos disparos de bala en el aire. _¿Huh, me pregunto quién hizo una caza?_ Pensó. Unos momentos más tarde, un "Aggggggggggh" inhumano estalló. _Oh, Dios mío, ¿ese fue-?_ Lukas inmediatamente se puso en acción, corriendo y zigzagueando entre los árboles y siguiendo el sonido de los gritos de Emil. Diez minutos después, encontró a Mathias y Emil. Mathias estaba arrodillado junto a Emil y movía sus manos sobre él como si estuviera confundido en cuanto a qué hacer para ayudar, y Emil estaba acurrucado en la hierba, agarrándose el tobillo con fuerza. La sangre brotaba a través de sus dedos.

-¡Oh, mi Dios, ¿qué diablos pasó?!- Gritó Lukas mientras se dejaba caer junto a su hermano. Comenzó a arrancar un pedazo de su camiseta sin mangas para atarla firmemente alrededor del tobillo de Emil.

-¡N-no lo sé!- Chilló Mathias. -C-creo que le disparé.-

-¡¿Tú _qué_?!-

-¡Lo siento! Creí que Emil era un ciervo y...-

-¡¿Cómo diablos puedes confundir a un adolescente con un ciervo?!-

-Era difícil ver claramente desde donde estaba y Emil llevaba botas marrones y sus piernas eran largas y no vi la parte superior de su cuerpo...-

-¡Mathias, cállate!- Gruñó Lukas. -¡Vamos, llévalo a la casa para que podamos llevarlo al hospital!-

-¡C-claro!- Mathias se puso de pie y tomó a Emil en sus brazos. Él y Lukas comenzaron a correr en dirección a la mansión, Lukas jadeando palabras calmantes a Emil. Los tres se encontraron con Berwald y Tino en el camino, ya que ellos también habían corrido para investigar el repentino grito. Al ver el estado de Emil, hicieron algunas conjeturas muy precisas sobre lo que había sucedido y corrieron a su lado.

-¡Oh, Dios mío, duele! ¡Duele!- Sollozó Emil. Las lágrimas empapaban abundantemente sus mejillas.

-Pronto estarás bien. Todo va a estar bien, lillebror,- le aseguró Lukas, limpiando las lágrimas. Pero no se sintió muy seguro de ello viendo a su hermano perder lentamente la consciencia.


	8. Bon Apéttit

-¡Amigo, lo siento! ¡Realmente lo siento mucho!- Mathias se disculpó casi suplicante.

-Está bien, Mathias,- suspiró Emil. -Solo fue un accidente, cálmate.-

-¡Aun así lo siento, hermano! ¡En serio!-

Después de ser llevado de urgencia al hospital en la camioneta de Mathias y de que le pusieran a la herida de pistola un par de puntadas poco profundas, Emil fue enviado a su hogar con una receta de analgésicos y una recomendación para mantenerse la menor cantidad de tiempo parado para no estresar el tobillo más de lo necesario. Mathias estaba cargando a Emil en su espalda por las escaleras hacia su mansión, derramando remordimiento de cachorro de sus labios a Emil por dispararle a él y a Lukas por herir a su hermano pequeño.

Mientras que Emil constantemente restaba importancia a las disculpas de Mathias, asegurándole que estaba bien y no necesitaba las constantes disculpas, Lukas deliberadamente lo ignoraba para no decir algo que hiriera al danés y lo lastimara más de lo que ya lo estaba. Sabía que la herida de la pistola había sido un accidente, y que debería dejar ir su rencor contra Mathias, así como había hecho Emil cuando despertó en la cama de su estado de inconsciencia, pero no podía dejar de lado el hecho de que su pequeño había recibido un disparo de su novio, quien nada menos se enorgullecía de sus "excelentes habilidades para disparar." Era tan increíble cómo Mathias podía dispararle a un niño así, accidente o no accidente. ¿Y si la herida de la pistola hubiera sido más profunda? ¿Qué si la bala hubiera rozado más que un par de capas de carne y tendones, causando una mayor pérdida de sangre? ¿Y si hubiera apuntado más alto, a la cabeza de Emil?

Lukas gimió y se frotó el puente de la nariz. _No pienses en eso. No sucedió, así que no tienes que preocuparte por eso._

-Lo... lo siento, Lukas, en verdad,- dijo Mathias en voz baja. Lukas simplemente bufó y abrió las puertas de la mansión para todos.

-Lukas, vamos, no estés tan enojado-, dijo Emil. -Solo fue un accidente. Relájate.-

-¿Qué tal si tratas de ser tan indulgente cuando no tengas la mente sedada con analgésicos calmantes?-, Replicó Lukas. -Hasta entonces, callado-.

-Pero Lukas, fue solo un accidente, y si Emil puede perdonarlo, ¿no deberías hacerlo también, viendo cómo él fue el único herido y puede dejarlo pasar?- Señaló Tino.

-Tino, ¿no tienes que hacer la cena o algo así?-

-¡Oh, déjame hacerlo!- Todos voltearon sus ojos hacia Mathias, clara incredulidad en sus miradas. -¿Qué?-

-¿Tú? ¿Cocinar?- Berwald habló en voz baja.

-Bueno, sí. Haré el plato y postre favorito de Ice, para, ya sabes, compensarlo...-

-Entonces, déjenme aclarar esto,- dijo Lukas. -¿Por dispararle a mi hermano, vas a compensarlo envenenándolo a él y a toda su familia?-

-¡Ay, vamos! ¡No soy un cocinero tan terrible! ¡Puedo hacer de comida pasta media si quisiera!-

-Pfft, sí, media para el estómago-, resopló Emil. Mathias alzó bruscamente los hombros para golpear con su hombro bajo la barbilla de Emil. -¡Ouch! ¡Hombre, estaba bromeando!-

-El hecho de que estés herido no significa tener un pase gratis para herir mis sentimientos.-

-Entonces le disparaste a mi hermano, planeas envenenarlo con comida, ¿y ahora vas a lastimar su pequeño y lindo mentón?- Lukas miró a Mathias. -Sin duda te arrepientes de haber lastimado a mi lillebror.-

-Lukas, ew. Mi mentón no es "lindo".-

-Bueno, si a alguien más aparte de Lukas no le molesta,- dijo Tino, -no me importaría que Mathias preparara la cena de esta noche. Berwald y yo tenemos que cuidar a Peter; ha estado ausente todo el día y eso es realmente extraño. Espero que no esté enfermo, no me gustaría que se perdiera la cena -.

-¿No quieres que se enferme, pero vas a obligarlo a comer la comida de Mathias?- le preguntó Berwald.

-¡Oye, detente!-

-Berwald, comida mala o no, no es saludable para un niño en crecimiento perderse una comida,- dijo Tino. -Ahora, Lukas, ¿te importaría que Mathias cocinara esta noche? Parece un gesto bastante agradable, y deberías dejar que lo haga si nada más puede cambiar tu estado de ánimo.-

Lukas miró a todos, especialmente a Mathias, quien le sonrió disculpándose, pidiendo en silencio una segunda oportunidad. -Uf, bien,- gimió Lukas. -Pero asegúrate de no darnos comida envenenada-. Miró a Mathias de arriba abajo. -Y asegúrate de ducharte y cambiarte de ropa primero; no me gusta la idea de que una persona cubierta de sangre y barro cocine mis comidas-.

Mathias sonrió emocionado. -¡Sí, capitán!- Rápidamente colocó a Emil en el sofá y se apresuró a subir al baño.

-... ¿No va a preguntarme qué quiero de cenar esta noche?- se preguntó Emil en voz alta.

/

-¡GENTE! ¡LA SOPA ESTÁ LISTA!- Mathias ladró desde la puerta de la cocina. Alzó los platos de comida en sus brazos, y milagrosamente los llevó hasta la mesa. Los otros caminaron precariamente hacia la mesa del comedor, Emil cojeando ligeramente después de rechazar más ayuda de cualquiera de los nórdicos. Mathias frunció el ceño ante la vacilación. -Chicos, ¿en serio? Vamos, la comida está bien.-

-¿Estás seguro, Mathias?- Tino preguntó en voz baja. -Quiero decir, no es por insultarte, pero nos hemos enfermado un par de veces antes por comer tu comida.-

-¡No puedo creer esto!- Mathias levantó las manos con enojo. -¡No puedo creer que me pidas que prepare la cena por ti y luego cambies de opinión! ¡¿Qué clase de cobardía ridícula es esa?! ¡¿Por qué no lo hiciste tú mismo si estabas tan inseguro?!-

-Mathias, nadie cambió de opinión, ¿está bien?- Tino habló con la misma voz que usaría para calmar a un niño enojado. -Aprecio que cocines en mi lugar, pero aun así, ¿podrías perdonarnos por ser un poco cautelosos después de los primeros intentos?-

-Además, ofreciste cocinar para mí,- añadió Emil, levantando la mano tentativamente. -Y todavía no me has preguntado qué quiero.-

-¡Uf, bien, voy a tirar esta mierda entonces!- Gritó Mathias, medio ignorando a Emil. Cogió un plato, pero Lukas lo tomó del brazo. -¡Oye, suéltame!-

-Mathias, cálmate ya- dijo Lukas. -Nos lo comeremos, ¿de acuerdo?- Cogió el plato de la mano del danés y volvió a colocarlo sobre la mesa. Se sentó frente a él y miró a los demás, instándolos silenciosamente a seguir sus acciones. Después de que todos se sentaran, con Emil murmurando en voz baja "esto no es lo que quería para cenar, pero como sea", Lukas miró los platos que los rodeaban. -... Solo hay cinco,- observó.

-Oh, yo no voy a comer,- dijo Mathias.

Todos lo miraron y comenzaron a levantarse de sus asientos.

-¡Oh, hey! ¡No es eso!- dijo Mathias, agitando frenéticamente los brazos. -Solo quiero saltarme la cena porque yo no como después de visitar el hospital; los hospitales me revuelven el estómago-.

-Oh, ¿en serio?- dijo Lukas. -Entonces, ¿no quieres cenar no porque sabes que tu comida es un riesgo para la salud, sino porque tienes el estómago revuelto?-

-Sí.-

-¿Entonces la comida es perfectamente comestible y segura?-

-Ah, dah, he estado diciendo eso desde hace rato.-

-Ya veo.- Lukas tomó su tenedor y se lo tendió a Mathias. -Entonces come un poco.-

Los ojos de Mathias se agrandaron. -¿Q-qué?-

-Come un poco,- repitió Lukas. -Adelante, toma un bocado o dos si no está tan mal.-

-Lukas, ¿no acabo de decir que mi estómago no está preparado para...?-

-No seas llorón, Mathias, un mordisco no va a arruinar todo tu tracto digestivo.-

-¡Uf! ¡Bien!- Mathias arrebató el tenedor de la mano de Lukas y lo clavó en un par de conchas de pasta. Se las metió en la boca y las masticó lentamente antes de tragar. -¡Ahí lo tienes!-

-Huh, creo que está bien, entonces,- dijo Lukas. -Estamos bien aquí, gente.-

Mathias levantó las manos por segunda vez. -¡Por fin! ¡Gracias!- Le tendió el tenedor a Lukas. Cuando Lukas solo lo miró con una leve mueca, Mathias hizo un puchero. -¿Qué pasa ahora?-

-Usaste ese tenedor,- dijo Lukas.

-¿Y?-

-¡No usaré el mismo tenedor que usaste tú e ingeriré tu saliva!-

Mathias puso los ojos en blanco y bufó. -¿Norge, en serio? ¿Le temes a un poco de saliva? ¿De verdad?- Se inclinó cerca de la cara de Lukas y sonrió maliciosamente, diciendo en un tono ronco, -¿Debo recordarte que has puesto cosas más desagradables, y puedo decir más grandes, en tu boca que un poco de mi saliva?-

-No es mucho más grande que una gota de saliva,- replicó Lukas mientras le arrebataba el tenedor.

-¿De qué están hablando?- Peter le susurró a Tino.

-Nada, hijo,- respondió Tino, cubriendo las orejas de Peter.

-Oye, si yo tuve que ser marcado mentalmente por Mathias a una edad temprana, entonces él también,- declaró Emil mientras cogía su propio tenedor. Tomó una albóndiga y la mordió. Después de unos momentos de masticarla y deslizarla por de su lengua, su rostro se iluminó. -¡Guau, esto está realmente bueno!- exclamó mientras comía algo de pasta.

-Bueno, supongo que hay un lado positivo en esta cena,- dijo Lukas mientras limpiaba la salsa y pasta en los labios sonrientes de Emil, -me trajo de vuelta al pequeño comelón sucio que no había visto en mucho tiempo.- Se rió entre dientes cuando Emil lo miró. -Qué lindo.-

-¡Para ya con eso, Lukas! ¡Deja de ser raro!- Gritó Emil mientras le quitaba la servilleta a Lukas de la mano y se limpiaba la boca.

-Esa es mi servilleta.-

-Y esa es la mierda que no me importa.-

Lukas volvió a su plato, fingiendo dolor. -... Me gustaba más cuando estabas drogado.- Clavó su tenedor en una albóndiga y lo puso en su boca. –Hm... no está mal.-

-¡Oh! Entonces, ¿estabas equivocado, Norge? ¿Soy un excelente cocinero?-

-... No lo fuerces, danés.-

-Bien, bueno, no lo haré, de todos modos tengo que ir a terminar el helado.-

-¿Helado?- Preguntó Tino. -¿Tienes helado?-

-Sí, hice un poco mientras preparaba la cena.-

-Oh, ¿hiciste menta con chispas de chocolate?- Preguntó Emil con entusiasmo.

-¡Sí!-

-Um, Mathias, a Peter no le gusta la menta con chispas de chocolate,- dijo Tino.

-Oh, ¿en serio? Es una lástima, no hice ningún otro sabor considerando que no lo hice para complacerlo.-

-Caray, Mathias, no tienes porqué ser un cabrón,- refunfuñó Berwald.

-¿Y por qué no? De la forma en que le malcrías, él será un cabrón peor que yo.-

-C-chicos, está bien,- Peter habló en voz baja. Miró hacia su plato, demasiado asustado para encontrarse con los ojos de Mathias. -No me molesta mucho la menta con chips de chocolate, y además, el tío Mathias tiene razón: es la cena de Emil, así que tenemos que comer lo que a él le gusta.- Todos miraron a Peter, sorprendidos por lo... considerado que había sonado. Incluido Mathias, quien sonrió condescendientemente al niño.

-B-bueno, Peter, eso es... muy amable de tu parte,- dijo Tino mientras acariciaba su cabeza. -¡Qué dulce!-

-Sobre el maldito tiempo también,- interrumpió Mathias. Luego sonrió jovialmente y aplaudió. -¡Bien, entonces ustedes terminen esto, mientras yo termino ese helado para ustedes!-

Regresó a la cocina y caminó hacia el sorbete en el mostrador, escuchando los suaves sonidos de la charla del comedor. Levantó parcialmente la tapa del cubo del sorbete y miró dentro hacia la masa verde salpicada de marrón. -Solo un ingrediente más,- susurró para sí mismo mientras sacaba un frasco claro y pequeño. Desatornilló la tapa y roció el contenido en el helado, vaciando la mitad del frasco antes de volver a poner la tapa y colocar el frasco en el cajón. Puso la tapa sobre el sorbete y lentamente giró la manivela, mezclando el contenido del frasco con el postre congelado. Cuando el sonido de utensilios arañando platos vacíos y suspiros de contento llegaron desde el comedor, Mathias sacó una cuchara de helado, cuencos y cucharas del armario y se llevó estos y el helado a la habitación.

-Mathias, ¡eso estuvo simplemente delicioso!- dijo Tino cuando Mathias apareció apilando los platos suyos, de Peter y Berwald juntos. -¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar?-

-Veneciano, dah,- dijo Emil.

-En realidad, esa es una receta que yo mismo he desarrollado desde hace un tiempo,- dijo Mathias mientras colocaba el sorbete sobre la mesa y repartía los cuencos. -Mis ciudadanos en realidad comen más pasta que los italianos.-

-¿En serio? Vaya, pensé que la cocina danesa era solo cerveza,- rió Emil.

Mathias dejó pasar la broma. -De acuerdo, entonces, ¿quién quiere un poco de este chico malo de aquí?-

-¡Pásalo acá, amigo!- Emil sostuvo su tazón.

-Aw, qué lindo-, arrulló Lukas –El pequeño Emil quiere su heladito.-

-¡Oh, mi Dios, ¿por qué nunca te callas?!- Sin embargo, ansiosamente clavó la cuchara en el helado.

-Como sea,- Lukas se rió entre dientes. Miró hacia abajo a su tazón de helado. -Oye, ¿qué es todo esto?- Cogió su cuchara y pinchó el helado. Entre los puntos de las astillas de chocolate había algo más pequeño, casi microscópico; se parecía a los frijoles negros del helado de vainilla, pero brillaba rojo como el cristal. Todos dejaron de comer su helado para mirar en sus cuencos.

-Oh, esas son unas extrañas chispas de sabor que Kiku me ofreció,- dijo Mathias frunciendo el ceño. -Dijo que son perfectamente saludables y pueden usarse para casi cualquier postre para que sea más dulce, y puesto que hice helado, decidí usarlas hoy.-

-Pero están brillando.-

-Lo sé, raro, ¿verdad? Kiku no dijo por qué hacen eso, pero supongo que es solo para decorar el postre o algo así. Y él se queja de la comida de Alfred. Bueno, está todo bien, así que pruébalo.-

Lukas tímidamente tomó una pequeña cucharada de helado y lo probó. Cuando descubrió que el helado sabía bien e incluso mejor que el hecho profesionalmente que tenía él en las heladerías, comenzó a comer más. Pronto, todos terminaron su porción de helado (e incluso comieron segundas porciones), y se sentaron en sus sillas con los estómagos llenos.

-El mejor. Helado. De la vida-, declaró Emil mientras jugaba con la cuchara.

-Oh, bueno, tak så meget,- dijo Mathias con una reverencia.

-Realmente, Mathias, no sabía que tenías el talento para cocinar en ti,- dijo Lukas.

-¿Mi talento pone algunos regalos extras de medianoche en el saco?- Mathias susurró al oído de Lukas.

Lukas juguetonamente apartó su rostro. -No olvides, imbécil, que hiciste esta cena por dispararle a Emil...- se cubrió la boca cuando sintió una burbuja de gas salir de su estómago. -Oh, perdón,- tosió. Luego frunció el ceño profundamente. -¿Q-qué...?-

Algo estaba mal con su estómago. Sentía como si fuera a vomitar, pero en lugar de vomitar bilis, su estómago se expandía y contraía, bombeándose. Hubo una sensación de hormigueo que viajó desde el órgano hasta sus venas, y todo su cuerpo comenzó a picar locamente. Sus oídos se llenaron de molestos pitidos y su cabeza daba tantas vueltas que su visión se nubló. Miró alrededor de la mesa, y las expresiones faciales enfermizas de los demás le dijeron que él no era el único que estaba sintiendo eso. Ni siquiera sabía que estaba desmayándose en su asiento hasta que Mathias le puso una mano en el hombro y lo sostuvo.

-¿Norge? Hey, Norge, ¿estás bien?- La voz de Mathias preguntó a través de los pequeños pitidos que inundaban la oreja de Lukas.

-¿Q-qué-?- fue todo lo que Lukas pudo decir.

Mathias le sonrió a Lukas. -Supongo que ustedes comieron demasiado,- se rió entre dientes. Levantó a Lukas con estilo nupcial y lo sacó del comedor.

Mientras la pareja se iba, Lukas pudo ver que los demás se desmayaban, ya sea con la cara sobre la mesa o la cabeza colgando en el respaldo de sus sillas. Mathias llevó a Lukas escaleras arriba a la habitación de Lukas, colocó a la gimiente nación suavemente en su cama, y se quitó las botas. Luego tiró de la colcha hasta los hombros de Lukas. La última imagen que Lukas tuvo antes de perder el conocimiento fue Mathias sonriéndole gentilmente de nuevo.

Mathias se tomó unos momentos para mirar a Lukas dormir pacíficamente, entristecido por los efectos que las "chispitas" estaban teniendo sobre su amante, pero se alegró de saber que estos pasarán cuando despierte. Mathias levantó la barbilla de Lukas y le dio un beso en los labios. -Duerme bien, mi gatito,- exhaló Mathias cuando terminó el beso.


	9. Encerrando a los perros

Mathias le sonrió con remordimiento a su amante mientras los ojos de Lukas se cerraban. -Lamento haberte enfermado así, cariño,- susurró en voz baja y retiró con suavidad el flequillo de la frente de Lukas, -pero es solo un efecto secundario: pasará tan pronto como despiertes, ¿de acuerdo?-

Miró el despertador de la mesilla de noche, en el cual eran cinco pasadas las siete. Todavía había luz solar afuera, pero a juzgar por el tono rosado claro de los rayos, el sol se pondrá pronto, y se volvería demasiado oscuro para hacer su trabajo afuera. Inclinándose para darle un beso a la frente de Lukas, Mathias dijo en voz baja: -Odio dejarte cuando estás así de lindo, Norge, pero tengo que ir a encargarme de un asunto, ¿de acuerdo, amor?- Le dio un apretón a la mano de Lukas antes de caminar hacia la puerta, dando a la nación pacíficamente inconsciente una mirada por encima del hombro y saliendo de la habitación. Bajó trotando las escaleras y atravesó la sala hasta el comedor. Se detuvo en la entrada para mirar al desmayado grupo de naciones alrededor de la mesa del comedor.

Riéndose burlonamente, Mathias fue a la mesa y, uno por uno, comenzó a llevar a las naciones al piso de arriba. Pasó el brazo de Berwald por su hombro, rodeó con su brazo la cintura y lo levantó de la silla. Luego arrastró a Berwald hasta su habitación, abrió la puerta con la cadera y lo sentó en el borde de la cama. Con los hombros caídos hacia adelante, Berwald pudo sentarse y no caer, con la cabeza inclinada y los brazos colgando flojamente entre sus muslos; si no fuera por el estado de laxitud de sus miembros, parecería que estuviera contemplando algo deprimente. Mathias se estremeció ante la imagen; era inquietante el ver cómo podía sentarse así aún en su estado de inconsciencia. Dio un empujón a su hombro y vio cómo Berwald caía hacia atrás sobre el colchón.

 _Mucho mejor_ , pensó Mathias mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia el comedor. Se acercó a Tino, lentamente sacó la silla para que el cuerpo de Tino no se cayera, y deslizó su brazo debajo de sus rodillas y detrás de su espalda para levantarlo en estilo nupcial. Lo llevó arriba, a la habitación que compartía con Berwald y se acercó a la cama. Lo colocó en la cama junto a Berwald y lo dobló formando una bola con su cuerpo para que sus piernas no colgaran sobre el orillo y fueran a provocar incomodidades en el futuro. Luego fue a su armario, también sacó su colcha de repuesto, y la desplegó sobre la pareja y los arropó.

Mathias regresó al comedor y se paró detrás de Emil, sacando su silla de debajo de la mesa. Deslizó sus manos por debajo de los hombros de Emil, lo levantó y, con gran precisión y velocidad, lo echó hacia atrás sobre su hombro para que su espalda se curvara sobre el hombro de Mathias, haciendo que el adolescente se arqueara hacia arriba. Mathias lo llevó a su habitación, tiró de la manta sobre la cama y arrojó a Emil boca abajo sobre la cama, con la cara enterrada en la almohada. Mathias luego deslizó la manta sobre el cuerpo de Emil y giró su cabeza hacia un lado para que la cara del niño no fuera cubierta por la almohada. Mathias sonrió al adolescente; a pesar de que Emil había dicho hace años que él y Lukas no se parecían, las similitudes familiares podían verse cuando estaban dormidos: labios carnosos que se curvaban hacia arriba en un buen sueño, cejas que se juntaban ligeramente como si realmente estuviesen concentrándose en los eventos que sucedían en su mundo de sueños, y el rosa que teñía sus mejillas, un sonrojo rosado contra el resto de sus, por demás pálidas, caras.

Mathias hizo su última parada en el comedor para recoger la micronación que todavía estaba sentada en la mesa. Tal como lo hizo con Tino, Mathias sacó la silla de Peter, recogió al niño y lo acunó mientras lo llevaba escaleras arriba a la habitación con temática pirata. Dejó caer a Peter en la cama con apariencia de bote y le quitó el sombrero de la cabeza. Mathias hizo un movimiento para tomar la manta extra del armario de esa habitación, pero algo llamó su atención.

Al igual que con el pijama, la camisa de Peter estaba arrugada, exponiendo la piel cremosa de su estómago. Esto provocó un hormigueo en su piel e hizo cosquillear su espina dorsal. Mathias se lamió los labios; su boca de alguna manera se secó y se hizo agua al mismo tiempo. Mathias estaba allí, con los ojos pegados a esa zona de carne, su mente llenándose con trozos e imágenes de la noche que tuvo con el niño. Dejando su impulso tomar control de él, Mathias se inclinó y colocó su boca sobre la piel, chupando la carne y dejando que la punta de su lengua la tocara. _Tan delicioso_ , pensó.

Cuando comenzó a mordisquear su estómago con los dientes y deslizar sus dedos debajo del orillo de los pantalones de Peter, él se movió y gimió en su sueño. El movimiento inesperado provocó que Mathias instintivamente echara la cabeza hacia atrás y quitara la mano de golpe, como si ya hubiese sido atrapado en medio del acto. Miró a Peter, esperando para ver si realmente estaba despierto. Cuando Peter no demostró tal cosa, Mathias se enderezó y se dio una palmada en la cara, efectivamente enfriando el calor que ardía al frente de su pelvis.

 _Maldita sea, Mathias, ¡contrólate!_ se reprendió a sí mismo mentalmente. _¡Tienes un trabajo que hacer! ¡Este no es el puto momento de calentarse!_ Echó un vistazo al niño inconsciente, el lugar donde estaba jugueteando en la carne con los dientes ya había comenzado a formar un moretón rojo claro. ... Trabajo ahora, recompensa después. Casi a regañadientes, Mathias se alejó de la cama para coger la manta y la colocó sobre el pequeño cuerpo. Luego salió de la habitación y cerró lentamente la puerta, una parte de él todavía reacia a dejar intacto el cuerpo de la micronación.

Con todos acostados cómodamente en sus camas, Mathias aprovechó otra noche solitaria para comenzar su siguiente movimiento. Paseando felizmente por su estudio, Mathias repasó el siguiente acto en su cabeza. Fue detrás de su escritorio, apartó la silla de la computadora y echó un vistazo debajo del mismo. Dentro del rincón oscuro había una pequeña bolsa de lona de pie en su extremo, apartada para ocultarla de los ojos curiosos. Cogió las tiras, la sacó y se la puso en el hombro. Salió del estudio, cerró la puerta con llave y corrió rápidamente por el pasillo, bajó las escaleras y atravesó la cocina para salir de la casa por la puerta trasera.

Una vez había salido de la mansión, Mathias caminó hasta una esquina de la base de la mansión y se puso en cuclillas junto a ella. Se quitó la bolsa de lona del hombro y la colocó sobre la hierba, abriendo el cierre la bolsa y escudriñando el contenido. Sacó una cinta métrica, un trovel, un folleto de instrucciones y un objeto negro de aspecto extraño. Era como un cetro con un interruptor en la parte superior, cuatro lectores de infrarrojos en las esquinas de la pieza superior voluminosa, y una punta afilada y puntiaguda en la parte inferior. Mathias abrió el folleto, pasó las instrucciones japonesas y hojeó por encima de los detalles sin importancia, leyendo directamente las instrucciones.

-'Mida desde la base de la casa veinticinco centímetros'-, leyó Mathias en voz alta, -'y marque el área. Cave un agujero en el área de quince centímetros de profundidad. Clave con firmeza los lectores en el agujero, rellene el agujero con tierra y palmee firmemente para mantener los lectores en su lugar'. Hm, parece bastante simple-. Luego leyó más de las instrucciones y frunció el ceño. -... Hasta que llegas a lo tecnológico-. Comenzó a trabajar, siguiendo las instrucciones y midiendo la longitud especificada. Después de medir la longitud, tomó su pequeño trovel, lo clavó en la hierba y el suelo, cavó durante unos minutos, y se detuvo para medir lo lejos que cavó. Luego cavó el agujero un poco más hasta que alcanzó el nivel deseado. Levantó la herramienta similar a un cetro, lo clavó en el agujero y empujó la tierra suelta en el agujero con ella. Palmeó el suelo alrededor del objeto hasta que se sintió apretado y presionó el interruptor. Con la última y más vital pieza aún no instalada, la herramienta aún no funcionaba.

Mathias caminó hasta la siguiente esquina detrás de la mansión y repitió el proceso de instalación allí con la segunda pieza idéntica. Cuando eso estuvo terminado, Mathias dobló la esquina y se dirigió al frente de la casa, presionando su pie firmemente contra el suelo mientras la tierra plana comenzaba a inclinarse hacia abajo como una colina. Se agachó cuidadosamente hacia la esquina y sostuvo la bolsa de lona pegada a su cuerpo esta vez, temiendo que al bajarla rodara cuesta abajo y terminara en el estanque de abajo. Trabajó más despacio con las correas de la bolsa en sus manos, y cuidadosamente se puso de pie y escaló el costado de la mansión después de terminar de colocar la herramienta en esa área. Se hizo a un lado de las paredes de la mansión, avanzando hacia el frente del edificio y al otro lado para llegar a la última esquina de la mansión. Se agachó cuidadosamente en esa esquina, hizo las mediciones, cavó el agujero necesario y plantó la última herramienta en el suelo.

Se apartó de las puertas de entrada y entró en la mansión justo cuando el último rayo de sol dejaba paso al oscuro y estrellado cielo nocturno. Cerrando la puerta y apoyándose en ella, Mathias suspiró ruidosamente y buscó en su bolso. Dentro de la bolsa con el folleto y el trovel sucio había una caja plana, rectangular y plateada, con un cable eléctrico saliendo de una esquina, una antena de la otra esquina y tres entradas de cable con código de color en el lado opuesto. Mathias sacó la caja plateada de la bolsa y levantó la tapa impermeable. Dentro había un teclado numérico, una pantalla y un cuadrante con una pequeña flecha roja que apuntaba a las etiquetas de 10x a 100x.

Mathias giró el dial hasta la etiqueta máxima y cerró la tapa. _Instalaré esto último mañana por la mañana o algo,_ dijo Mathias mientras bostezaba. Subió las escaleras a su habitación para compensar los meses de privación de sueño, empujando la bolsa de lona y el activador revestido de plata dentro de esta debajo de su cama para el día siguiente.


	10. Te toco

En los escasamente iluminados niveles inferiores de la mansión, Emil cojeaba por la bodega hasta la puerta que conectaba el sótano con la lavandería, cargando una canasta de ropa sucia entre su brazo y su cadera. Una vez hubo cruzado la puerta, cojeó hacia la lavadora que estaba unida con las secadoras y dejó caer la canasta a sus pies. Se giró y se apoyó contra la lavadora, sacando el teléfono celular de su bolsillo. Tocó la pantalla con el pulgar para acceder a su aplicación de Twitter y presionarla. Esperó a que se cargara, y cuando cuando lo hizo, se conectó a su cuenta y tocó el cuadro de texto para crear una publicación.

"¡Uf! ¡Estoy tan harto de tener estos malditos puntos! ¡Ojalá sanasen por completo ya! ¡Harto de que Lukas haga tanto maldito escándalo, hombre!"

Emil confirmó la publicación y cerró sesión en su cuenta, poniendo su teléfono sobre la secadora y yendo a trabajar en el lavado. Se puso de puntillas para alcanzar el gran contenedor de detergente que estaba en el estante encima de las máquinas, ignorando el hormigueo ardiente que picaba alrededor de su tobillo y halando el contenedor para bajarlo. Destapó el detergente y usó la tapa para medir la cantidad necesaria para su carga cuando un zumbido resonó a su lado. Dejó el detergente y la tapa con una sonrisa cómplice. Levantó el teléfono que vibraba sin mirar el identificador de llamadas y presionó el botón verde "Enviar" para contestarlo. Se llevó el teléfono a la oreja.

-Emil, ¿qué demonios?-

-Guau, ni siquiera ha sido un minuto completo aún, ¡es un nuevo récord para ti!- Emil se rió entre dientes. -Hola, Kaoru~.-

-Emil, ¿por qué diablos tienes puntos de sutura? ¿Qué mierda pasó?-

-Caray, cuida ese tono de pirata y esa la boca sucia, ¿quieres?- bromeó Emil. -Casi tengo miedo de decirte si vas a insultarme así.-

Kaoru suspiró por el teléfono. -Emil, ¿qué pasó? ¡Vamos, estoy asustado!-

Emil sonrió dulcemente, tocado por el tono preocupado con el que hablaba Kaoru. -Está bien, está bien, te lo diré. ¿Sabes que estoy atrapado en Dinamarca con mis hermanos nórdicos?-

-Sí.-

-¿Y cómo Mathias tiene la tendencia de forzarnos a hacer mierdas estúpidas en nombre de la "unión fraternal"?-

-¿Sí...?-

Emil se inclinó sobre la lavadora y apoyó los codos sobre ella, usando una mano para sostener el teléfono contra su oreja y la otra para descansar la barbilla. -Bueno, nos hizo salir al bosque a cazar con unos rifles realmente geniales que ese tipo suizo le dio, y tienen estas increíbles cositas hechas imitaciones de diamante de fénix en el barril-

-Emil...-

-Oh, um, c-cierto. De cualquier forma, salimos al bosque, buscamos algo qué matar para la cena, pero solo estaba paseando por el bosque y escuchando algunas canciones para pasar el rato. Aparentemente, tengo piernas de venado porque Mathias me disparó. Dos veces.-

Kaoru liberó una exclamación. -¡¿Dos veces?!- Gritó.

-Sí. En la parte delantera y trasera del tobillo. ¡También dolió como el infierno!- Emil se rió.

-¡Emil, eso no es gracioso!-

Emil bruscamente dejó de reír y frunció el ceño; durante todo el tiempo que había salido con Kaoru, nunca lo había escuchado así. Debe estar realmente preocupado. -H-hey, hombre, tranquilo, ¿de acuerdo? Ni siquiera es tan grave.-

-¿Oh, en serio?-

-Sí, en serio. El médico dijo que tuve suerte porque las balas solo rozaron un par de capas de carne y tendones, justo debajo de la piel o algo así. Los puntos también son superficiales, por lo que la herida debería sanar pronto.-

-¿Qué tan pronto?-

-Él, el médico, dijo que necesito unas cuatro o cinco semanas. Como soy una nación, supongo que solo necesitaré unas tres.-

-Oh, ¿cuánto tiempo necesitas ahora?-

-Dos semanas.-

-¡Espera un maldito segundo! ¿Quieres decirme que has estado así por una semana y no te habías molestado en decírmelo? ¡¿Qué mierda, Emil?!-

-¡Oye! ¡Cuida tu lenguaje, Kaoru! Y no pude porque estamos en un bosque. El servicio de conexión aquí es tan jodidamente malo: durante un minuto está perfectamente bien, y al minuto siguiente, nada. Nada en absoluto. Así que no podía llamarte, o enviarte un mensaje de texto o chatear contigo en Facebook, incluso si quería.-

-... Y tú querías, ¿verdad?-

Emil se rió de nuevo. -Por supuesto que sí; te extraño.-

-Yo también te extraño, bebé,- dijo Kaoru; Emil casi pudo escuchar la sonrisa amorosa en su voz. Luego se detuvo. -... Eso parece demasiado extraño.-

-¿Qué?-

-El hecho de que él te haya disparado. Podría entender que hubiera sido un accidente de haber sido solo un disparo, ¿pero dos? ¿En la parte delantera y trasera? Eso suena demasiado raro, hermano.-

-Tal vez fueron dos disparos porque el arma era demasiado potente para detenerse en uno solo. Quiero decir, Kaoru, esas armas son rifles semiautomáticos de alta capacidad, y solo apretar el gatillo una vez puede enviar una ronda completa de munición. Tuve la suerte de salir vivo solo con dos balas en mi cuerpo.- Escuchó a Kaoru riendo en el otro extremo. -¿Qué?-

-¡Mírate, suenas como un fenómeno de la ANR! ¡Ah, jajaja! Pero aun así, siento que algo no está bien con toda esa historia del "disparo accidental". Yo que tú, me cuidaría, Emil.-

Emil bajó la cabeza. -¡Uf, Kaoru, tú y tu extraño y supersticioso galimatías! Relájate, ¿ok? Mathias no hacía más que disculparse conmigo de ida y vuelta al hospital, incluso me llevó en su espalda y me hizo la cena para compensar lo que hizo.-

-Whoa, ¿él te hizo la cena? ¿Y todavía estás vivo?-

Emil estiró una pierna tras él y comenzó a golpear el piso con el pie. -Al principio estuvo bien. Hizo un platillo de pasta realmente increíble con albóndigas, ¡y estaba fuera de este mundo! Nunca supe que podía cocinar. Pero luego... luego sirvió helado. Eso también estuvo delicioso y era mi sabor favorito, pero luego todos... nos desmayamos.- Chasqueó los dedos. -Así.-

-Whoa. Eso es muy raro.-

-Y se pone más raro aún. Todos despertamos un día después y nuestros cuerpos se sentían raros. De hecho, mi cuerpo todavía se siente raro. Se siente sensible y cosquilloso, como si hubiera algún tipo de pequeños insectos eléctricos nadando dentro de mí y corriendo por mis poros o algo así.-

-¿En serio?- Kaoru comenzó a sonar distante. -Eh, eso suena... tan familiar... por alguna razón ...-

-¿Kaoru?-

-... ¿Kiku no estaba trabajando en...?-

-Kaoru, ¿hola?-

-Oh, ¡eh, lo siento, amigo! Me espacié por un segundo. De cualquier forma, ¿cómo están todos?-

-Todos están bien, supongo. Excepto por Peter. Por alguna extraña razón, comenzó a actuar realmente raro. Ya no es tan malcriado, de hecho, no está actuando como un malcriado en absoluto, especialmente cuando Mathias está cerca. Está callado y nervioso y duerme hasta tarde, y además sigue quejándose de dolor de espalda o algo así. Creo que hace un par de días empezó a tener una diarrea sangrienta irregular.- Emil se estremeció ante un recuerdo. -¡Uf, esos pobres cojines del sofá! ¡Hombre, Mathias hizo un berrinche por eso!-

-... ¿Emil?-

-¿Qué?-

-No estoy tan seguro de esto porque no soy un profesional, pero parece que Peter quizás fue... lastimado, o algo así...-

-¿Lastimado? ¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Lo que quiero decir es que puede que tengan un pedófilo en casa, Emil.-

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¡Nadie le haría eso a Peter!-

-Emil, solo escúchame, ¿de acuerdo?- Kaoru suspiró. -Recuerdo haber leído uno o dos libros por aburrimiento y estos decían que todo lo que está haciendo Peter encaja con los signos de un niño abusado: repentinamente tranquilo, necesitaba dormir mucho por falta de energía e incluso por estar físicamente enfermo. Dime, Emil: ¿Ha estado totalmente retraído y ha estado teniendo pesadillas?-

-¿Cómo diablos se supone que debo saber si el niño tuvo pesadillas? No soy su padre, él no viene a mí si tiene un mal sueño.- Emil hizo una pausa y miró hacia otro lado. -Pero me he dado cuenta de que no es tan" juguetón "como solía ser.-

-Correcto, y dijiste que está más callado cuando Mathias está cerca de él, ¿verdad?-

-¿Sí...? Whoa, espera, hombre, ¡Mathias no haría algo así! Quiero decir, sí, es un idiota que tiene una especie de racha violenta, y molesta demasiado a la gente, especialmente a Peter, ¡pero Mathias no es un pedófilo! ¡Lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, y él no es del tipo que lastima a la gente de esa manera, especialmente a los niños indefensos!-

-Emil, es solo una posibilidad-

-¡Y esa posibilidad es incorrecta! ¿Acaso esos mismos estudios tampoco dicen que esas señales no significan automáticamente que el niño esté sufriendo abuso?-

-Bueno, sí, pero aún-

-Y como Mathias no es un pervertido tan grande, ¡te equivocas! Quizás el niño esté extrañando su hogar.-

-¿Extrañando su hogar? ¿De verdad? Emil, ¿crees que el extrañar su hogar puede llegar a ser tan grave que le cause diarrea sangrienta y dolor de espalda?-

Emil suspiró. -Kaoru, esto me está revolviendo el estómago. ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de eso?-

-¿Por qué? Mathias no te tocó, ¿verdad?-

-¡NO! ¡No lo hizo porque él no haría algo así! Lo sé, Kaoru, yo lo sé.-

Hubo una pausa en el teléfono mientras Kaoru suspiraba y dejaba que Emil se calmara. -... Está bien, Emil, si realmente te sientes así, no insistiré en la idea. Solo prométeme que al menos estarás atento de Mathias y te mantendrás a salvo.-

-Kaoru.-

-¿Por favor? ¿Por mí? ¿Para que yo sepa que estás a salvo?-

-Kaoru, él no...-

-¿Por fa, por favorcito?- Arrulló Kaoru. Emil podía imaginárselo asomando su labio inferior en una mueca de súplica, y eso le hizo darse cuenta de lo fácil que puede ceder a Kaoru, solo imaginándolo.

-¡Uf, bien! Prometo que me mantendré a salvo o lo que sea, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Bien... sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?-

Emil sonrió ampliamente. -Je, sí, lo sé. Yo también te amo, bastardo manipulador.-

-Aw, ¿por qué soy manipulador?-

-Porque usaste tu linda voz de súplica y supe que estabas haciendo esa cosita dulce con tu labio y sabes que eso me pone demasiado caliente y confuso como para decir que no.-

-Jeje, nos eres más que plastilina en mis manos,- Kaoru se rió entre dientes.

-Sabes, no es bueno usar tu poder para el mal,- respondió Emil con voz cantarina.

-Oh, no te preocupes cariño, cuando te tengo en mis manos, sabes que solo hago cosas que te hacen sentir bien,- ronroneó Kaoru.

-Oh, en serio, ¿qué tipo de "cosas"?- Emil ronroneó de vuelta.

-Bueno, aprendí esto nuevo con mi meñique...- El chico guardó silencio.

-¿H-hola? Kaoru?- dijo Emil. -¿Hola?- Apartó el teléfono y miró la pantalla, que decía: "Servicio no disponible."

-¡Estúpido teléfono bloquea pollas!- Espetó Emil hacia el dispositivo antes de meterlo en su bolsillo. Levantó la cesta de ropa, tiró de la tapa de la lavadora y arrojó la ropa dentro. Vertió el detergente, encendió la máquina y cerró la tapa cuando comenzó el lavado. -Uf, Kaoru me pateará el culo cuando me vea.-

Después de esperar cinco minutos para el lavado, Emil miró alrededor de la habitación para asegurarse de que estuviera realmente solo y sacó su iPod. Encendió el dispositivo, ojeó las listas de reproducción hasta escoger una. Seleccionó una canción de la lista y se puso los auriculares en las orejas. Cuando comenzó la canción, bailó un poco, tambaleándose, moviendo la cabeza pesadamente. Su cabello se balanceaba suavemente de un lado a otro, rozando su frente y orejas. Cuando la canción entró en el coro, comenzó a cantar:

- _¡Por la libertad nos levantamos! ¡Aprende a volar, alcanza el cielo! ¡La leyenda te llevará por miles de millas! Da un paso, sostén la tierra. ¡Asegúrate de que todos estén listos para ganar! ¡Vuelo y velocidad es todo lo que necesitamos!, ¡Únete a la batalla, volamos! ¡Volamos! ¡Volamos! ¡La gravedad duele!_ -

Perdido en su mundo musical una vez más, Emil no se dio cuenta de que había ganado una audiencia durante su pequeño baile. El observador entró mientras la canción iniciaba el segundo verso y se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta de la sala de lavandería, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una sonrisa tímida en el rostro mientras Emil cantaba de corazón.

 _-¡Aw~! Las criaturas siguen llamando, adentrándose. ¡Sigilosamente escalan desde la oscuridad! Sí-í, sí-í. Buscando la sabiduría. Buscando la verdad. ¡Muéstranos lo que puedes hacer!-_ Emil señaló el espacio frente a él. - _¡Quizá todo dependa de ti! ¡Ti-i! ¡Por la libertad nos levantamos! ¡Aprende a volar, alcanza el cielo! ¡La leyenda te llevará por miles de millas! ¡Da un paso, sostén la tierra! ¡Asegúrate de que todos estén listos para ganar! ¡Vuelo y velocidad es todo lo que necesitas! ¡Únete a la batalla, volamos! ¡Volamos!-_

La audiencia de un solo hombre de Emil se empujó fuera del umbral y caminó hacia la nación adolescente que cantaba mientras comenzaba a sacudir la cabeza más fuerte y tocar una guitarra de aire. Se puso detrás de Emil y metió las manos en los bolsillos, moviendo la cabeza junto con Emil y riendo. Justo cuando estiró el brazo para poner una mano sobre el hombro de Emil, él echó la cabeza hacia atrás y disparó su puño en el aire, terminando el solo de guitarra con un poderoso:

 _-¡POR LA LIBERTAD NOS LEVANTAAAAAAAAAMOS! ¡POR LA LIBERTAD NOS LEVANTAAAAAAAAAMOS! ¡POR MILES DE MILLAS! ¡OH, SÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ! ¡SÍ, SÍ, SÍ-Í-Í-Í! ¡SÍÍÍÍÍ!-_

El observador de Emil saltó y retiró su mano con una suerte de sonrisa tonta y divertida. Cuando estuvo seguro de que la canción había terminado, agarró gentilmente el hombro de Emil.

-¡Wah!- gritó Emil. Dio un salto y giró, agarrando con fuerza su acelerado corazón. -¿Qué...? ¡Mathias, ¿qué demonios?!-

Mathias dejó escapar un aullido de risa. -Oh, hombre, Ice, ¡no sabía que tenías esos movimientos tan dulces!-

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- Preguntó Emil mientras se sacaba los auriculares y presionó el botón de pausa en su iPod.

Mathias inclinó la cabeza y arqueó una ceja. -Uh... ¿Yo vivo aquí?-

Emil rodó sus ojos. -Quiero decir, ¿qué haces aquí en el sótano?-

-Soy dueño de este sótano.-

Emil gruñó y se volvió hacia la lavadora. -Olvídalo.-

-Aw, amigo, solo estoy jodiendo contigo,- dijo Mathias mientras revolvía el cabello de Emil. -Me estaba tomando un descanso de instalar el satélite para la conexión a Internet y vine a buscar una cerveza de la bodega. ¡Entonces te oí chillar letras como un babuino loco y te miré bailar! ¡Fue algo muy divertido de ver!-

-¡Vete!-

-¡Oh, no hagas pucheros!- Mathias puso su brazo alrededor del hombro de Emil y acercó su rostro al de Emil. -Aun así me gustó, sabes. Eso era Cryoshell, ¿verdad?-

Emil bufó. -Sí.-

-¡AW! ¡Te gusta una de mis bandas! ¡Siempre supe que me veías como alguien genial!-

-¡Oh, cállate, Mathias!- dijo Emil mientras se quitaba de encima el brazo de Mathias. -El hecho de que me guste una banda que resulte ser danesa no significa que te vea como genial en cualquier manera. Aún eres un gilipollas idiota para mí.-

-¡Oh, entonces me lastimas, Icey!- gimió Mathias. Luego jaló la cabeza de Emil hacia su pecho en un fuerte abrazo. -¡Pero aun así es genial que te guste uno de mis grupos! ¡Tenemos algo en común!-

-¡Por favor! ¡La única razón por la que te gusta la banda es porque se originaron en tu país! ¿Alguna vez has escuchado alguna de sus canciones? ¿Has tratado de entenderlas?-

-¡Oh, genial, otro hipster independiente! Amigo, si no escuchara a la banda, entonces no habría sabido de quién era la canción que estabas destrozando, ¿o sí? Así que tranquiliza toda esa mierda tuya de pasión musical o cómo sea que diablos se llame.-

Emil abrió y cerró la boca, inseguro de cómo responder al insulto. Se conformó con empujar a Mathias, cruzar sus brazos y dirigir su mirada a un objeto invisible en el suelo. Todo el acto hizo que Mathias se riera y volviera a revolver el cabello de Emil. Emil bufó y le dio una palmada a la mano de Mathias.

-¡Oh, no te pongas tan irritable, Ice!- arrulló Mathias burlonamente, alcanzando la cabeza de Emil nuevamente. -¡Sabes que te quiero!-

-Vete,- espetó Emil, golpeando la mano de Mathias de nuevo.

Mathias miró su mano atacada y se encogió de hombros. -Lo que sea, amigo. De todos modos, aunque me gusta Cryoshell, ninguna de sus canciones es mi canción favorita de todos los tiempos.-

Emil miró a Mathias de reojo. -¿En serio?-

-Sí, en serio. Hay una canción muy vieja que me encanta.- Mathias miró hacia el techo y se tocó el mentón con el dedo, pensativo. -Hm, no recuerdo la banda que la escribió, tal vez Divinity, Divine, Deville, no sé, pero era increíble, Ice. Solía cantársela a Lukas un par de décadas atrás.- Se aclaró la garganta y cantó con voz gutural y de falsete:

 _-Me amo a mí mismo. Quiero que me ames. Cuando me siento deprimido, te quiero sobre mí. Me busco. Quiero que me encuentres. Cuando me olvido de mí mismo, quiero que tú me recuerdes. ¡No quiero a nadie más! Cuando pienso en ti, me toco. ¡Oh~! No quiero a nadie más. Oh no, oh no, oh no~.-_

Emil miró a Mathias boquiabierto en una combinación de disgusto y diversión. -Santo cielo, ¿en serio?- Se rió entre dientes después de unos momentos de silencio. -¿Esa canción de masturbación?-

-Oh, ¿has oído de ella?- Mathias se rió entre dientes.

-Sí, para tu información, lo he hecho, Mathias. No olvides que yo también estaba por ahí durante aquella época.- Emil soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza. -Aunque puedo ver por qué te gusta esa canción. Esa cantante estaba tan... necesitada y dentro de sí misma como tú.-

-¡Yo no lo estoy!-

-¡Claro que lo estás! ¡Apuesto a que si Lukas no existiera y nadie más quisiera follarte, te pajearías con una foto tuya!-

-¡Oh, vamos! Podría encontrar a alguien más por quién masturbarme si no tuviera a mi gatito.-

-Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Cómo quién?-

-Um, en realidad no lo sé exactamente,- Mathias se encogió de hombros.

-¡Hmph! ¡Exactamente mi punto!- Emil se volvió hacia la lavadora y echó un vistazo dentro para comprobar su ropa.

Mathias se metió las manos en el bolsillo y observó la espalda del niño con expresión aburrida, tarareando la melodía de la canción y dando golpecitos con los pies. Luego comenzó a cantar la canción en voz baja, inclinando la cabeza de un lado a otro. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Emil también mecía la cabeza, sonrió para sí mismo y cantó más fuerte.

 _-Tú eres quién me hace venir corriendo. Eres el sol que me hace brillar. Cuando estás cerca, siempre río. Quiero hacerte mío. Cierro los ojos y te veo frente a mí. Creo que me moriría si me ignoraras. Un tonto podría ver cuánto te adoro. Me pondría de rodillas. Haría cualquier cosa por ti.-_

Emil comenzó a balancearse hacia el canto, las risas y el tarareo de Mathias. De igual manera, como cuando se ponía los auriculares para escuchar su música privada, Emil estaba demasiado perdido en la canción para darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Mathias se acercó más detrás de Emil, haciendo un pequeño baile propio. Miró al niño.

 _-¡No quiero a nadie más! Cuando pienso en ti, me toco. ¡Oh~! No quiero a nadie más. Oh no, oh no, oh no~. Sí~.-_

Siguió repitiendo el coro, viendo al chico inconsciente bajo él bailar felizmente. Ligeramente presionó sus caderas contra Emil y esperó a que respondiera negativamente, soltando una risita cuando Emil continuó balanceándose, sin darse cuenta, frotándose sobre la entrepierna de Mathias. Guau, este chico está realmente fuera de sí, notó Mathias mientras lentamente envolvía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Emil y llevó su boca hasta la oreja del chico.

-No quiero a nadie más,- susurró Mathias en el oído de Emil mientras empujaba un poco de su peso corporal sobre el adolescente. -Cuando pienso en ti, me toco...-

La falta de melodía en la voz de Mathias hizo que Emil volviera a la realidad. Comenzó a empujar los brazos de Mathias. -Mathias, ¿qué estás haciendo?- preguntó en un tono inexpresivo, demasiado acostumbrado a los alborotos de Mathias para pensar seriamente en la situación.

-Cantando, ¿tú qué crees?- respondió Mathias.

-No, idiota, me refiero a esto.-

-Oh, ¿esto? Nada realmente, solo eso...- Mathias comenzó a empujar a Emil contra la lavadora, respirando pesadamente en su oído. -Solo te muestro por quién me tocaría si Lukas no estuviera cerca...-

-Ja ja ja, muy gracioso, idiota.- Emil intentó alejarse de la lavadora, pero Mathias lo empujó de nuevo hacia ella. Un poco demasiado brusco, pudo notar. -M-Mathias, en serio, ya basta.- Comenzó a retorcerse en los brazos del danés, pero su agarre se apretaba más con cada segundo. -¡En serio, Mathias! ¡Es por esto la gente no se divierte contigo, no sabes cuándo terminar una broma!- Se congeló cuando oyó una risa oscura y despectiva.

-¿Y quién mierda dijo que yo estaba bromeando?-

-¿Q-qué? ¡Amigo, para ya con eso!- Emil clavó sus dedos en los brazos de Mathias para abrirlos. Sin embargo, fue inútil, ya que Mathias lo empujó para que quedara completamente inclinado sobre la lavadora. -¡En serio, detente! ¡Mathias! ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Detente!- Comenzó a hiperventilar cuando sintió grandes manos tantear en busca de su cinturón. -¡Por favor...!-

Mathias apartó su mano de las caderas de Emil y le pasó los dedos por el cabello, halando su cabeza hacia atrás por los mechones plateados. -¡Caray, Ice, respira profundo antes de vayas a desmayarte! No quiero follar a un niño comatoso. Hombre, es como si fueras virgen, o algo así. Espera, no lo eres, ¿o sí?-

-¡Mathias, quítate!-

-Oh, guau, ¿en serio?- Mathias se rió. -¿Todavía eres virgen? ¿Y has estado saliendo con ese niño Kaoru por tanto tiempo? Bien, entonces, escucha. Si no luchas tanto y te calmas, haré que tu primera vez sea más fácil para ti, ¿bueno?-

-¡No!- Gritó Emil mientras sentía los dedos de Mathias por debajo de su camisa.

* * *

 _Ugh, no más comida de Mathias,_ Lukas se juró a sí mismo mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia la cocina. Sostuvo ligeramente su estómago en su mano y respiró profundamente para deshacerse del aturdimiento que estaba sufriendo. Había transcurrido una semana desde el fracaso en que había resultado la cena que Mathias hizo para la casa, la cena que provocó que todos se enfermaran y se desmayaran justo donde estaban sentados, pero los dolores de estómago y las náuseas se repitieron de vez en cuando, y esta vez, le había dado duro a Lukas. _¿Qué demonios había en esa pasta...?_

Tomó un vaso de whisky del armario de la cocina y fue al refrigerador. Asomó la cabeza para buscar una cerveza de jengibre, sintiendo alivio por la fría temperatura que golpeaba su rostro.

-¡Espera! ¡Mathias, mis puntos! ¡Vas a soltar mis puntos!-

Lukas sacó su cabeza de la nevera y miró inquisitivamente alrededor de la cocina. _¿Ese era...?_

-No te preocupes, no es como si fuera a follarme tu pierna o algo así. Solo relájate.-

 _¿Mathias...?_

-¡Mathias, no hagas esto!- Gimoteó Emil. -Por favor...-

A pesar de la sensación nauseabunda que le había hecho querer vomitar momentos antes, Lukas corrió hacia la puerta que conducía a la bodega de la mansión, su vaso rompiéndose en el piso tras él. Abrió bruscamente la puerta y se precipitó adentro, siguiendo las voces de su hermanito y su novio.

-Ugh, Emil, ¿vas a dejar de actuar como una nenita? ¡Maldición, es solo sexo!-

-¡Me estás lastimando! ¡Detente! ¡Ay! ¡Detente!-

Lukas aceleró a través del laberinto de estantes de vino, confundido por las múltiples direcciones desde donde provenían los resonantes gritos.

-¡Sabes, está comenzando a gustarme cuando forcejeas así!-

 _¡Maldita sea, ¿dónde están?!_ Lukas comenzó a entrar en pánico. _¿Dónde están? Espera, ¡Emil dijo que iba a lavar la ropa! ¡Tiene que estar allí!_

-¡Detente! ¡Suéltame! ¡No me toques! ¡Mathias!-

 _¡Ya voy, Emil!_ Lukas vio un gran rayo de luz desde la puerta de la sala de lavandería. Mientras corría hacia ella y los sonidos de la lucha, sus sentidos parecían ralentizarse, preparándose para lo que esperaba, no fuera lo que él pensaba que era.

-¡Mathias, detente! ¡Por favor! ¡Basta! ¡LUKAS!-

Lukas se adentró como un tiro a la lavandería y tacleó a Mathias en el suelo. Golpeó con su puño la mandíbula de Mathias una, dos, tres veces, antes de jalar al hombre por el cuello de la camisa y gruñirle en la cara, -¡¿Qué coño crees que estás haciendo?!-

-¡Ay! ¡Lukas, cálmate! Maldita sea, ¿qué te pasa?- Mathias trató de empujarle de encima de su cuerpo, pero Lukas apartó su mano de un golpe y lo agitó violentamente por el cuello de la camisa, haciendo que su cabeza se sacudiera salvajemente.

-¡¿Qué coño estabas haciéndole a mi hermano?!- Lukas exigió mientras golpeaba con su puño la mandíbula de Mathias nuevamente.

-¡Lukas, espera!- gritó Emil. Tomó el brazo de Lukas y lo separó. -¡No hagas eso!-

Lukas miró a su hermano con incredulidad. -¿No hagas eso? ¡¿No hagas eso?! ¡He venido aquí para encontrar a mi hermanito casi violado, ¿y estás tratando de calmarme para que no le dé una paliza a este violador?!-

-¿Violación? Norge, ¿de qué demonios estás hablando?- gritó Mathias mientras se ponía de pie. -¡No iba a violar a Emil! ¡¿Qué clase de mierda enfermiza estás pensando?!-

-¡¿Qué demonios es esto, entonces?!- Lukas haló a Emil delante de Mathias e hizo un gesto hacia el cabello desordenado, el cinturón desabrochado y la camiseta arrugada.

-Estaba bromeando, ¿de acuerdo? Supongo... supongo que me dejé llevar por la broma, ¡pero no iba a violarlo! ¡Dios, Lukas, tú y tu maldita mente enferma!-

-"¡¿Bromeando?!" ¡A la mierda con eso! ¡Debería jodidamente matarte!

-¡No, detente! ¡Lukas! ¡Tiene razón!- suplicó Emil, agarrando la muñeca de su hermano mayor. -Él solo... solo estaba siendo un idiota otra vez, ¿ok? No iba... no iba a hacer nada, ¿de acuerdo? ¡T-tú lo conoces, él es demasiado estúpido como para saber cuándo detenerse! ¡Así que para ya con esto!-

-¡Pero Emil-!-

-¡Lukas, detente! ¡Por favor!-

La habitación se quedó en silencio mientras Emil y Lukas se miraban el uno al otro, deseándose mutuamente dar un paso atrás y dejarle defender a su ser querido o ignorar toda la situación. Mathias alternó su mirada entre los dos hermanos, con los brazos cruzados impacientemente sobre su pecho. Luego, con un bufido molesto, empujó a Lukas y se fue pisando pesadamente. -¡Ustedes, Bondeviks y sus malditas mentes sin sentido del humor! Aprendan a bromear un poco más.-

Lukas giró sobre sus talones para ir tras Mathias, pero fue retenido por Emil. -Oye, ¿a dónde crees que vas, bastardo? ¡No he terminado contigo!-

-Sí, bueno, yo ya terminé con ustedes dos,- dijo Mathias en la puerta. -Volveré afuera para terminar de instalar ese satélite Wi-Fi. No me esperen, preciosos.-

Lukas miró la espalda del danés mientras él y su hermanito se quedaban de pie en el cuarto de lavado, con los dientes afuera en una expresión lobuna y los puños temblando a sus costados. Emil se ajustó el cinturón y se pasó los dedos por el pelo para alisarlo.

-... Debería matar a ese hijo de puta en este instante,- gruñó Lukas en medio del pesado silencio.

-¿Y por qué harías eso, Lukas?- espetó Emil.

-¿Por qué? ¡Emil, mírate-!-

-¡Ya te dije que era solo él comportándose como un idiota! ¡Él lo hace y lo conoces lo suficiente como para saber eso! ¡Supéralo!- Emil comenzó a alejarse, pero Lukas agarró su muñeca y tiró de él hacia atrás.

Lukas respiró hondo para calmar sus nervios y dijo con voz baja y firme: -Emil, yo sé lo que vi y tú también lo sabes. Si Mathias iba a hacerte lo que creo que iba a hacerte, entonces yo, como tu hermano mayor debo protegerte matando al hijo de puta. ¿Entiendes?-

Emil jaló bruscamente su muñeca y respondió con la misma voz baja y firme, -Y yo sé lo que realmente estaba pasando, ¿ok? Conoces a Mathias y sabes que él no haría algo como- como eso a una persona; por lo menos, ya no. ¡Él ya no es más un vikingo, y tú deberías solo dejarme en paz! ¡¿Entendiste?!- Emil se dio vuelta para irse.

-Emil...-

-Lukas, por favor,- dijo Emil; Lukas podía sentir el miedo y el cansancio en su voz. -Por favor, solo supéralo.- Emil salió de la sala de lavandería, dejando a Lukas boquiabierto por el dolor que había provocado en su corazón.


	11. ¡Que comiencen los juegos!

No podía dormir.

No importaba cuán firme fuera el colchón para satisfacer sus necesidades o cuán suave fuera la colcha, no importaba cuánto tiempo mirara fijamente esas nubes blancas y esponjosas en el techo, que hubieran podido hacer que incluso la persona más insomne se sumergiera en la dicha del sueño, Lukas no podía detener con el bombardeo de "qué-si" que asaltaba su cansada mente. Dio vueltas en la cama, su cráneo palpitando con furia y escenarios inusitados.

 _Debería haber matado a ese hijo de puta._

 _¿Qué si no hubiera llegado a tiempo para rescatar a Emil?_

 _¿Mathias realmente iba a atacarlo?_

 _¿Mathias es realmente ese tipo de hombre?_

 _¿Por qué Emil me detuvo?_

 _¿Emil está bien...?_

Lukas se sentó en su cama y tiró la colcha hacia atrás. Sacó las piernas de la cama y las apoyó en el suelo, levantándose del colchón y caminando hacia la puerta. Necesitaba escuchar la verdad de lo que sucedió (lo que podría haber sucedido), directamente de Emil.

Más que eso, necesitaba que Emil se diera cuenta de la verdad él mismo.

* * *

Caminando descalzo, silenciosamente hacia el pasillo, Lukas se arrastró hasta la puerta del dormitorio de su hermano menor y presionó su oreja contra esta para buscar cualquier sonido que denotara consciencia. Cuando su oído no encontró más que silencio, Lukas probó el picaporte, y tras encontrar que estaba desbloqueado, lo giró y abrió la puerta. Metió la cabeza dentro y entrecerró los ojos en la oscuridad hacia la cama, apenas distinguiendo la pequeña figura debajo de la gruesa manta. Lukas entró, cerró la puerta detrás de él y caminó silenciosamente de puntillas hacia la cama. Se sentó en el borde y miró la parte posterior de la cabeza de Emil, los hilos de plata desparramados desordenadamente por toda su almohada. Lukas extendió una mano para sacudir gentilmente el hombro de su hermano para despertarlo.

-¿Qué quieres, Lukas?- Exclamó Emil sin volver la cabeza.

Lukas bajó su mano y respondió: -No puedo dormir.-

-No vas a dormir en mi cama.-

-No, no es eso. No podré dormir sin haber hablado contigo sobre algo antes.-

-Sea lo que sea, ¿no puede esperar?- Preguntó Emil con cansancio. -Es muy jodidamente tarde como para charlar.-

-No, no puede esperar. Tenemos que hablar sobre lo que pasó hoy.-

-¿Y qué diablos pasó, Lukas?-

Lukas sintió que su rostro se arrugaba con irritación. -¡Tú sabes qué pasó, Emil! ¡Sabes lo que iba a pasar si yo no hubiera intervenido, y negarlo no va a mejorar las cosas!-

Emil giró sobre su espalda y se apoyó en los codos. -Lukas, él estaba bromeando, ¿ok? Tú y yo sabemos que Mathias es un idiota que lleva las bromas demasiado lejos, ¡no es el tipo de persona que viola o hace algo tan perverso!-

-¡Lo era antes!-

-¡Y también lo eras tú, pero no me ves metiéndote tu historia vikinga por la garganta!-

-¡Eso es porque yo no estaba tratando de violarte ni a ti ni a nadie más!-

-¡Y tampoco lo estaba él! ¡¿Ahora vas a olvidarlo y me dejarás dormir?!-

-¡No hasta que reconozcas lo que él estaba haciendo -que fue un intento de violación- para poder matar a ese hijo de puta!-

Emil bufó y puso los ojos en blanco. -Si estás tan seguro de que iba a atacarme, entonces ¿por qué demonios necesitas mi permiso para vengarte?-

-Porque,- Lukas suspiró, -para empezar, lo que debería hacerse con él debe ser decidido por ti, puesto que tú fuiste su víctima-

-Yo no soy su-

-Segundo, si le hago daño, simplemente me odiarías por ello, aunque sea mi deber fraternal. Tercero, y lo más importante, negar lo que sucedió, lo que podría haber sucedido, y solo etiquetarlo como otra cosa no es saludable para ti.-

-Feh, como sea.- Emil se volvió hacia un lado y se cubrió la cabeza con la manta.

-¡¿Como sea?! Emil, ¿es todo lo que puedes decir cuando solo estoy tratando de ayudarte? ¿Como sea?-

-Bien,- dijo Emil. -Por favor, cierra la puerta cuando salgas. Gracias y buenas noches.-

Lukas se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. -Emil, no me iré hasta que-

-Lukas, por favor,- dijo Emil en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que las palabras atravesaran la manta. -Por favor, déjalo, ¿vale? Estoy agotado y necesito dormir un poco.-

-¡Estás agotado emocionalmente porque estás guardándote tu miedo y dolor!-

-¡OH POR DIOS, MALDITA SEA!- Emil se incorporó de golpe. -¡¿Por qué diablos sigues aquí?! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Bien! ¡Quédate! ¡Yo me iré!- Emil saltó de la cama, agarró una almohada y se dirigió a su armario para agarrar una de las mantas extra.

-Oye, ¿adónde diablos crees que vas?- Lukas se levantó rápidamente y lo siguió.

-Voy a dormir en algún lugar con una cerradura o algo así.- Emil tiró de la puerta del dormitorio para abrirla y miró hacia atrás. -Quédate aquí y habla sobre violación todo lo que quieras, ¡solo no me fastidies con eso!- Emil salió de la habitación y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.

-¡Espera un segundo! ¡No hemos terminado!- Lukas lo siguió y agarró el hombro de Emil, girándolo para mirarle a los ojos. -¡Emil, háblame de eso! ¡Soy tu hermano, y solo quiero ayudar!-

-¡¿Por qué diablos sigues insistiendo en que algo sucedió cuando no fue así?!-

 _-¡NECESITABAS MI AYUDA! ¡_ GRITASTE _MI PUTO NOMBRE!-_

 _-¡ESO NO SIGNIFICA UNA MALDITA COSA!-_

-Whoa, ¿qué está pasando?- Una somnolienta voz bostezó a través de los gritos. Los dos hermanos se volvieron para encontrar a Tino y Berwald caminando hacia ellos, Tino frotándose los ojos y bostezando nuevamente. Peter estaba enganchado al brazo de Tino y tenía la cabeza apoyada en él, lo que significaba que por cuarta noche consecutiva, Peter dormía en el dormitorio de sus padres para escapar de los horrores de sus pesadillas no contadas.

-No es nada, Tino,- refunfuñó Emil. -Perdón por despertarlos chicos. Buenas noches.- Emil hizo un movimiento para irse, pero Lukas lo detuvo nuevamente.

-No, no es nada. Estoy tratando de hablar con Emil para ayudarlo, pero está siendo terco y sigue en negación, ¡y eso no está ayudándolo en absoluto!-

-¿Con qué estás tratando de ayudarlo?- Preguntó Berwald a pesar de su somnolencia.

-¡Solo necesita ayuda para alimentar su imaginación y tratar de hacerlo realidad!- Emil miró fijamente a los ojos de Lukas. -No pasó nada.-

-Decir "no pasó nada" no lo hará inexistente.- Respondió Lukas con el mismo veneno.

-¡Sí lo hará, cuando es la verdad!-

-¿De qué están hablando?- preguntó Tino, su mente más despierta con su curiosidad comenzando a crecer.

-¡Nada!-

-Hoy más temprano, atrapé a Mathias en el lavadero de la planta baja tratando de violar a mi hermano.-

Una pequeña exclamación se oyó. -¡¿Tú también, Emil?!-

Silencio. Las caras de las naciones mayores reflejaron conmoción mientras todos bajaban la mirada hacia la nación más pequeña de todas. Peter, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, se despertó por completo y se encogió ante las miradas de los demás. Apretó sus ojos cerrados. _¡Oh, mierda! ¿Por qué lo dejé escapar así? ¡Él tiene razón, no sé cuándo callarme!_

-Peter, ¿qué fue eso?- Dijo Tino.

Peter negó con la cabeza. -Nada, mamá.-

-No, Peter, dijiste algo. ¿Qué dijiste?-

-Él dijo "tú también",- repitió Berwald, escudriñando a su hijo con preocupación en sus ojos.

Tino tomó el hombro de Peter y lo giró para que quedaran frente a frente. -Peter, ¿qué quisiste decir con "tú también"?-

-N-no quise decir n-nada con eso,- tartamudeó Peter. -¡Y-yo ni siquiera lo dije!-

-Peter, ¿estás ocultándonos algo?- Preguntó Tino. Peter negó con la cabeza rápidamente, lo que hizo suspirar al finés. -Peter, por favor, dime la verdad. ¿Tu tío Mathias te lastimó?-

-No, no lo hizo...- murmuró Peter, agachando la cabeza para esconder su rostro.

Tino escuchó un gemido escapar de la boca de su hijo y observó con angustia cómo los hombros de Peter empezaban a temblar con sollozos inaudibles. Mientras Berwald frotaba círculos suaves en la espalda del niño, Tino se apoyó en una rodilla y levantó la cara de Peter por la barbilla. -Mírame.-

Peter volvió sus ojos hacia el rostro de su madre.

-Peter, ¿recuerdas esa conversación que tuvimos, sobre cuando los adultos les hacen cosas a niños pequeños como tú?- Peter asintió. -¿Y cuando tu padre y yo te dijimos qué es la violación?- Peter asintió de nuevo. -¿Recuerdas que te dijimos que si eso te sucedía a ti, debías decirnos a nosotros o al próximo adulto de confianza para que pudiéramos ayudarte?- Peter asintió por tercera vez, esta vez frotándose los ojos con la parte posterior de la muñeca para limpiar las lágrimas que se aproximaban.

Tino limpió el río de lágrimas de las mejillas de Peter y suavemente bajó la mano del niño de sus ojos para mantener el contacto visual. -Bebé, sabes que tu padre y yo nunca te culparíamos por algo así, ¿verdad? Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros y decirnos.- Peter miró a Tino con ojos llorosos y asintió, emitiendo un pequeño sonido de llanto en la parte posterior de su garganta. -Entonces dinos, _dime_ , ¿tu tío Mathias te violó?-

-... Sí.-

Tino se estremeció ante la respuesta, y sintió que su estómago se quemaba con una especie de enojo que se debilitaría si no lo desquitaba sobre algo, particularmente el bastardo pervertido que, en lugar de ser una de las pocas personas confiables en el mundo que habría protegido a su familia de este tipo de horror; se aprovecha de la confianza de un niño y la usa para aprovecharse de él y... violarlo. Tomando una respiración temblorosa, Tino controló cualquier forma expresiva de furia frente a su hijo quien, por la manera en que está llorando como siempre cuando está siendo castigado, tiene miedo de meterse en problemas, a pesar de lo que Tino había acabado de decir momentos antes. _Tiene miedo de Mathias..._

Lukas bajó la cabeza y miró a Emil por el rabillo del ojo, viendo la expresión en su rostro registrar tantas emociones: conmoción, disgusto, angustia, y un indicio innegable de empatía. _Tal vez debería haber abordado esto como lo hizo Tino..._

-Peter, ¿cuándo pasó esto?- Preguntó Berwald, en un tono plano y sin emociones; Tino sabía que él también estaba tratando de controlar sus expresiones de furia, pero era obvio por sus puños temblorosos que Berwald también quería matar a Mathias.

Peter sollozó y dijo: -L-la primera vez fue hace una semana, creo...-

Los ojos de todos se abrieron ante la información.

-¿La primera vez?- Preguntó Berwald. -¿Quieres decir que te hizo esto más de una vez?-

-Mm-hm...- Entonces el sollozo que había mantenido atrapado en su garganta finalmente escapó. Se arrojó a los brazos de Tino y presionó el rostro contra su hombro, llorando ruidosamente y temblando violentamente.

Lukas miró hacia Emil nuevamente. -Y, ¿qué piensas, ahora?-

Emil se quedó boquiabierto ante la crisis emocional de la nación más joven y negó con la cabeza lentamente. -Mathias... él... él no lo haría... Él no es...- Lukas escuchó la absoluta negación, pero, casi como si pudiera leer la mente de Emil, pudo escuchar la verdadera revelación golpeando a Emil allí mismo, con el ejemplo que Peter tuvo que sufrir: _Mathias iba a violarme_. Lukas gentilmente tomó la mano de Emil, haciendo un movimiento para abrazarlo igual que Tino.

Al tiempo que toda la verdad se develaba en el grupo, mientras el consuelo de las víctimas y la rabia por el cerdo pervertido crecían, nadie se dio cuenta de que Berwald se había escabullido silenciosamente de su presencia. Estaban en su propio mundo ahora, un mundo que era momentáneamente lo suficientemente seguro como para dar a su hijo o hermano la comodidad y la seguridad que necesitaban antes de ir a cazar al depredador. Pero parecía que la promulgación de la justicia no era necesaria, puesto que pudieron oír por encima de los fuertes sollozos de Peter: -¡VOY A MATARTE!-

Todos levantaron la cabeza hacia en dirección del grito, seguido de más gritos y protestas y lo que debieron haber sido muebles volcados.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Emil gritó de miedo.

-¿Dónde está Berwald?- Dijo Tino, mirando a su alrededor.

-¡Berwald, amigo, ¿qué demonios?!- Gritó Mathias desde algún lugar en el nivel superior. -¡Para! ¡Agh!- Otro sonido, lo que podría haber sido un jarrón haciéndose añicos, resonó por el pasillo.

Lukas, Emil, Tino y Peter se miraron unos a otros antes de correr por los pasillos hacia el lugar de donde provenían los gritos. Se encontraron en la puerta de la habitación de Mathias, de pie en la entrada mientras observaban a Berwald sentado a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo de Mathias, sosteniendo a su hermano mayor por el pecho y dando un puñetazo tras otro en la mandíbula del danés. Una o dos veces, el puño de Berwald se conectó con los ojos y los labios de Mathias, haciendo que en esas facciones se formaran moretones tan oscuros como lo estaba su mandíbula. Los cuatro se quedaron en estado de shock y leve temor; hubieron muy pocas veces, (tan pocas que podían contarlas con sus dedos), que Berwald había explotado así, cuando su naturaleza pasiva y neutral era devorada viva por la furia animal que resultaba tan destructiva que incluso Mathias se daría la vuelta y huiría de su camino, si fuera capaz de escapar de debajo de él y los golpes de su puño.

Mathias balbuceó, goteó sangre por la esquina de su boca y escupió un diente. Al ver al grupo en la entrada, gritó: -¡Lukas! ¡Tino! ¡Emil! ¡No se queden ahí parados, quítenme a este demente de encima!- Berwald movió su mano desde el pecho de Mathias hasta su garganta, convirtiendo cualquier palabra coherente en chisporroteantes boqueadas por aire.

Un nuevo tipo de silencio se estableció entre el grupo de naciones mientras los mayores le daban la espalda a la súplica por ayuda de Mathias, en sus cabezas. Querían reírse de él, burlarse abiertamente y ver cómo su hermano menor le pateaba el culo por la abominación que había cometido, (nada menos que a los niños), sino fuera por algo que se sentía fuera de lugar. Y Tino supo qué era ese "algo" cuando sus ojos se trasladaron hacia su hijo a su lado. Peter se había congelado donde estaba, pero su pequeño cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza; se encogía cada vez más contra el cuerpo de su madre, sus ojos se agrandándose y llenándose de horror.

En ese instante, Tino pudo ver cómo lucía el verdadero terror de un niño mientras Peter veía a su padre desatar esta corriente limitada de ira hacia el hermano que ama. O amaba, viendo cómo los ojos de Berwald carecían de amor (incluso de humanidad) mientras miraba fijamente a Mathias, a su cara que se cubría rápidamente de hematomas y sus labios aleteantes que trataban de inhalar un poco de aire.

-¿P-papá?- gimoteó Peter entre sus dientes castañeantes, viendo a su padre convertirse en un monstruo asesino.

-¡Berwald, detente!- Chilló Tino. Se ganó una mirada de sorpresa e incredulidad de parte de Lukas y Emil mientras corría hacia Berwald y retenía su brazo antes de que él arrojara otro puño. Intentó alejarle.

Berwald inclinó la cabeza hacia Tino, con los ojos enloquecidos por la venganza. -¡¿Qué demonios quieres decir con "detente"?!- Gruñó. -¿Estás sugiriendo que dejemos ir a este violador de niños?- Volvió a mirar a Mathias, atrapando la mirada de sorpresa por el título "violador de niños". En un segundo, Berwald gruñó y entrecerró los ojos, mostrando una expresión que decía: _¡Así es, lo sabemos, bastardo enfermo!_

-¡¿Crees que yo no quiero que este hijo de perra pague por lo que le hizo a mi bebé?!- Siseó Tino. -¡Por supuesto que lo quiero, pero no quiero que Peter quede más traumatizado de lo que ya está!-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Estás asustando a Peter!-

Berwald alzó la vista hacia donde estaba parado. Efectivamente, su hijo se estaba agarrando a Lukas, temblando contra el noruego mientras Lukas envolvía un brazo protectoramente alrededor de sus hombros. Berwald frunció el ceño, disculpándose silenciosamente con Peter y lentamente se quitó de encima de su hermano, dándole una patada en las costillas antes de alejarse. Tino observó a su esposo antes de volver a mirar a Mathias. Se inclinó hacia su rostro ensangrentado y sacó los dientes en un gruñido predatorio.

-Eres muy afortunado de que Peter esté aquí,- siseó. -De lo contrario, tanto Berwald como yo te hubiéramos matado justo donde caíste.- Luego se enderezó y giró bruscamente sobre sus talones. Se dirigió hacia donde estaba su hijo, pisando con fuerza y lo giró por los hombros, diciéndole con voz severa pero suave: -Ven, Peter, vámonos.-

Peter miró a su madre con curiosidad. -¿Vamos a dónde? ¿De vuelta a la cama?-

-A tu habitación, sí, pero no a dormir. Ven, vamos a empacar nuestras maletas. Nos vamos.-

-Espera, ¿qué?- gritó Mathias mientras veía a los otros nórdicos darse vuelta para irse. Se puso de pie y corrió tras ellos. -¿Qué quieren decir con que se van?-

-¡¿Realmente crees que vamos a quedarnos en la misma casa que un pedófilo?!- Tino se rió sin humor. Berwald lo agarró del brazo y negó con la cabeza, indicándole a Tino que lo ignorara y siguiera moviéndose. Tino obedeció y continuó guiando a su hijo a su habitación.

-Esperen, ¿hablan en serio? ¡¿En serio van a creerle automáticamente al mocoso sin siquiera haber escuchado antes mi versión?!- Continuaron ignorando deliberadamente a Mathias. -¡Y saben que no soy un enfermo violador sádico! ¿Qué ocurre con ustedes?- Siguió a Lukas a su habitación, y observó con pánico mientras él sacaba su maleta del armario y la arrojaba a la cama. -Lukas, vamos, ¿por qué diablos iba a cogerme a un niño cuando ya tengo un novio, eh?-

-Por la misma razón por la que tratarías de hacerle lo mismo a su hermanito en contra de su voluntad,- espetó Lukas sin emoción mientras abría la cremallera de la maleta, -porque eres más repugnante de lo que pensaba.- Fue hacia los cajones y sacó montones tras de montones de ropa, colocándolos en la maleta con una placidez espeluznante. -Ah, y por cierto, es "ex novio".-

-¡Lukas, Emil y yo te dijimos que fue una broma divertida! ¡¿Por qué sigues tan obsesionado con eso, eh?!- La cara de Mathias momentáneamente se quedó en blanco. -Espera, ¿acabas de romper conmigo?-

-Estoy tan feliz de que seas lo suficientemente inteligente como para captar eso tan rápido,- dijo Lukas sarcásticamente. Puso la última prenda de ropa en su maleta, la cerró y se sentó en la cama para ponerse las botas. -Y sigo obsesionado con eso porque ahora sabemos la verdad. Deja de mentir y acepta de una vez el hecho de que tus actos perversos quedaron expuestos.- Se puso de pie y caminó para tomar su abrigo.

-¡Lukas, vamos! ¡No soy un violador ni un pedófilo!-

-Lo eras cuando eras un vikingo, pero ahora puedo ver que realmente no has salido de esa fase en absoluto.- Lukas tiró de su maleta para bajarla su cama y la hizo rodar junto Mathias para sacarla de la habitación. Mathias lo siguió.

-¡Lukas!-

-Mathias, cállate.- La voz de Lukas era fría, más fría de lo normal, lo que hizo que Mathias se congelara con rigidez. Lukas miró por encima del hombro. -Cállate y sé agradecido de que ninguno de nosotros te haya matado todavía porque, créeme, yo quería hacerlo. Aún quiero hacerlo.-

-Y alégrate de que solo nos retiraremos de tu patética existencia y que nunca vamos a volver. Diablos, me siento afortunado de tener estómago para hablar contigo y mirarte en este momento. Creo que puedo hablar por todos nosotros cuando digo esto: tienes suerte de que seamos civilizados y que tú seas una nación que todavía tenga ciudadanos que dependen de tu tierra, de lo contrario estarías muerto y ya te hubiéramos quitado la tierra. No nos llames, escribas, visites o cualquier cosa por el estilo, porque no creo que tengas la suerte de evitar más violencia, como no lo estás haciendo en este momento.- Lukas caminó hacia la habitación de su hermano, gritando, -Emil, ¿estás listo para irnos?-

Mathias infló las mejillas y apretó los puños a su lado, listo para continuar su discusión y ganar a sus invitados otra vez, porque era demasiado pronto, demasiado temprano para que las cosas comenzaran a derrumbarse. Las cosas no deberían derrumbarse, y se preguntó a sí mismo: _¿Dónde me equivoqué?_ Suspirando profundamente, Mathias tomó una decisión y corrió a su habitación. Con cuidado, se dirigió a la mesita de noche a través de las piezas dispersas de jarrones y lámparas rotas que Berwald causó en su ataque de furia desatada. Miró el contenido de la cómoda hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando: un control remoto simple, pequeño, negro, y con solo un botón y un interruptor. Se guardó el dispositivo en el bolsillo y salió corriendo justo cuando las otras naciones se reagruparon en el pasillo y comenzaron a bajar las escaleras. Corrió detrás de ellos y empezó nuevamente su diatriba.

-¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! ¡Paren! ¡No deberían irse! ¿Realmente van a cortar lazos conmigo por la mentira que un niño inventó solo para causar problemas?-

-¡Ningún niño inventaría jamás algo tan atroz, pillu!- Espetó Tino. Hizo una pausa para golpear a Mathias por hacer una afirmación tan repugnante, pero una vez más, Berwald lo tomó del brazo y negó con la cabeza antes de seguir adelante. Tino le dio a Mathias una mueca de desprecio antes de volver a ponerse de acuerdo con su marido. Tomó su maleta y siguió a todos a la sala de estar y al vestíbulo.

-Amigos, debería decirles ya mismo que irse sería una muy mala idea en este punto,- advirtió Mathias. -¡No es prudente atravesar esa puerta! ¡Lukas!-

Lukas involuntariamente dudó por un momento.

-Norge, por favor...- suplicó Mathias en voz baja.

-Mathias, ¿no te dije ya que te callaras?-

Todos se detuvieron en las puertas y esperaron mientras Berwald las desbloqueaba.

-Berwald, en serio, ¡no te vayas!-

-Jódete, Mathias,- gruñó Berwald mientras abría la puerta y guiaba a todos afuera.

Mathias se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza. -¡UGH, bien! Entonces tendré que hacer esto...- Sacó su control remoto y apretó el interruptor.

Cuando se activó ese interruptor, también se activaron los lectores de infrarrojos en cada rincón de la mansión, disparando una línea invisible que conectaba un lector con el siguiente, creando una barrera invisible alrededor de la mansión cerca del suelo. Berwald pisó fuerte la barrera. Hubo de repente un fuerte zumbido y Berwald se congeló.

-¿Berwald?- Preguntó Tino. -Berwald, ¿qué sucede?-

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaagh!- Gritó Berwald. Se desplomó en los escalones y convulsionó violentamente, cada poro de su cuerpo resplandeciendo de un color azul eléctrico.

-¡Berwald!- Tino corrió hacia su convulsionante esposo, luego colapsó justo a su lado, gritando y estremeciéndose violentamente mientras su piel resplandecía con estática azul.

-¡Papá, mamá!- Peter se lanzó hacia adelante y trató de llegar hasta a sus padres, pero Lukas lo agarró por el hombro y tiró de él hacia atrás.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- Gritó Emil mientras los veía convulsionar. Luego oyó una risita sobre ellos. Miró por encima del hombro y vio a Mathias sonriendo descaradamente para sí mismo, con la cabeza inclinada despreocupadamente. -Mathias, ¿qué es esto? ¡¿Tú estás haciéndolo?! ¡Detente!-

Mathias negó con la cabeza otra vez y lo empujó para llegar hasta la pareja. Agarró a ambos por los tobillos y los arrastró de vuelta a la mansión. Una vez dentro y en el interior de la barrera infrarroja, Tino y Berwald se mantuvieron inmóviles todavía sobre la alfombra, jadeando y echando espuma por la boca. Peter y Emil se arrodillaron junto a ellos y los revisaron para ver si estaban bien. Lukas fue el único que miró al sonriente danés, quien se cruzaba de brazos desafiante.

-¿Qué les hiciste?-

Mathias agitó un pequeño dispositivo de control remoto, sin borrar esa sonrisa. -¿Sabes qué es lo mejor de Kiku?- Preguntó. -Es el tipo de hombre que hará favores sin hacer preguntas, especialmente si esos favores le benefician de alguna manera. ¡Ni siquiera me preguntó en quién iba a usar estos "Intrabody ShockCollars" o por qué quería ser voluntario sabiendo que no tengo perros!- Suspiró y miró hacia otro lado. -Tendré que decirle que están defectuosos porque los choques son demasiado fuertes, pero como sea...-

-Intracorporal, ¿qué?- Dijo Tino débilmente mientras levantaba su torso del piso, aún demasiado débil por el ataque estático para ponerse de pie.

-Collares eléctricos intracorporales,- repitió Mathias. Luego tarareó en sus pensamientos. -Um, es un poco difícil de explicar, así que voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo, ¿de acuerdo?- Levantó el pulgar y el índice uno junto al otro, muy cerca de su ojo, creando un espacio realmente cercano donde las yemas de sus dedos casi se tocaban. -Son estos robots de tamaño nanométrico que recorren las venas de quienes los ingieren. Se activan cuando los perros, o, en su caso, las personas, cruzan la barrera infrarroja instalada alrededor de los perímetros de la casa, enviando ondas onda de choque electromagnético en todo el cuerpo.-

-Es este nuevo invento que Kiku ideó para reemplazar el viejo collar de choque, y parece que puede paralizar incluso a los Gran Daneses más grandes. O a ustedes, si se quedan fuera de la frontera el tiempo suficiente. Aunque, muy mal por los efectos secundarios del dolor de estómago...-

Al escuchar la descripción de los collares eléctricos intracorporales, Lukas se quedó sin aliento cuando recordó algo: " _Miró hacia abajo a su tazón de helado. -Oye, ¿qué es todo esto?- Cogió su cuchara y pinchó el helado. Entre los puntos de las astillas de chocolate había algo más pequeño, casi microscópico; se parecía a los frijoles negros del helado de vainilla."_

 _¿Eso era lo que había en ese helado?_ se preguntó Lukas. _¿Esos pequeños robots?_

Ellos lo miraron fijamente. Todos se preguntaron si Mathias estaba jugando otra de sus estúpidas y enfermizas bromas, como un movimiento desesperado para mostrarles que él no había dejado de ser el chico amable y juguetón que todos conocían y amaban, para convertirse en el sádico violador que lastimaba a los miembros más jóvenes de la familia. Consideraron que tal vez, solo tal vez, la escena que se había desarrollado frente a todos ellos (cuando Berwald y Tino se desplomaron en el suelo, convulsionando, retorciéndose, y gritando mientras sus cuerpos brillaban con un cerúleo estático) era su imaginación fallando a causa de tanto enojo y privación del sueño. Todo esto parecía demasiado elaborado para el danés, y él solo es tan elaborado cuando quiere realizar una broma compleja. Berwald y Tino lentamente se pusieron de pie, manteniendo sus ojos en Mathias mientras lo hacían. Berwald todavía estaba inclinado con las manos sobre las rodillas.

-Mathias, ¿de qué va todo esto?- Preguntó Tino cautelosamente, envolviendo sus brazos protectoramente alrededor de los hombros de Peter, en parte para recostarse en él en busca de apoyo.

Mathias se rió entre dientes. -Oh, es solo un pequeño juego que pensé hace un tiempo, y que quería compartir con ustedes, una nueva y última actividad de vinculación de hermanos para todos. Es como una versión mía del gato y el ratón, donde yo puedo perseguirlos a ustedes, alrededor de la casa, y si logro atraparlos a todos, ¡me convierto en rey! Aunque es una lástima que tuviéramos que hacer esto antes de lo esperado, quería al menos una semana más para compartir con mis hermanos antes de que murieran. Oh bien.-

-... ¿Qué demonios?- Dijo Emil en voz baja. -Mathias, ¿estás bromeando o algo así? ¿Qué-? WHOA!-

Lukas pasó inesperadamente junto a Emil para atacar a Mathias mientras hablaba, para quitarle el dispositivo de las manos y salvarlos a todos. Mathias negó con la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua, apuntando el control remoto hacia Lukas y presionando el botón debajo de él. Todos se desplomaron en el piso en un ataque y refulgieron con electricidad estática activa en sus cuerpos. Mathias apretó el botón otra vez, y la convulsión terminó dejando a las naciones gemir y permanecer inmóviles de dolor.

-Otra gran cosa sobre esto es que puedes usar esto cada vez que tu mascota se porte mal,- dijo Mathias. -Especialmente pequeños gatitos traviesos que atacan demasiado en un día.- Agitó el mando a distancia de lado a lado entre el índice y el pulgar juguetonamente. -Ahora, vamos a las reglas de este asombroso juego que mi genial cerebro pensó. Aunque son bastante simples, en realidad, lo básico es que corras y te escondas y quizás incluso luches si realmente quieres vivir. Si alguno de ustedes vive hasta que termine esta semana, ustedes ganan y pueden irse libremente si lo desean.-

-Ahora lo más complicado: nada de ayudarse entre sí, o sino recibirán una agradable visita de Mister Shocky.- Echó un vistazo al cuerpo de Peter. -Bueno... supongo que Peter puede colgarse a su mami, puesto que el mocoso es tan penosamente débil. Sí, él es la excepción a la regla. No estar escondido en un lugar por más de diez horas, porque yo lo sabría, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Tengo un sexto sentido en mí que me permite saberlo! Nada quedarse en grupos porque eso sería injusto para mí y solo les hará ganarse otro tratamiento de choque. Pueden usar armas para hacer esto más interesante para mí, aunque realmente dudo que ustedes puedan ganar esto, armas o no. Oh, ¡y nada de llamadas externas~! ¡Keh je je je!-

-¡E-espera!- Habló Emil, levantando la cabeza para mirar a Mathias. -¡Me disparaste en el tobillo! ¿Cómo diablos esperas que forme parte de este estúpido juego tuyo si apenas puedo correr?-

Mathias se encogió de hombros. -Tenía que igualar las posibilidades para todos. No sería justo para los demás si tú tuvieras tan grande ventaja a tu disposición, ¿no es así?-

-Pero... pero...-

-Relax, Emil, todavía puedes correr, ¿por qué crees que hice los disparos lo más superficiales posible? De todos modos, para recapitular aquí: esconderse-sí, armas-sí, correr-sí, pelear-sí, ayudar-no, a menos que sea Peter, esconderse por más de diez horas-no, trabajo en grupo-no, y el sobreviviente que viva pasada la semana, a las 12:00 a.m., siete días a partir de ahora, saldrá caminando como un hombre libre.- Echó un vistazo a su reloj. -Como soy tan amable, les daré diez minutos para que comiencen a correr, una ventaja decente si lo digo yo mismo.-

Aunque los otros nórdicos estaban tratando de pararse sobre sus propios pies después de la descarga eléctrica en sus cuerpos, todavía se sentían débiles y mareados por una prueba tan dura, y solo pudieron elevarse como máximo sobre sus manos y rodillas, jadeando para asentar sus estómagos y pulmones ardientes.

-... ¡Nueve minutos y treinta segundos~!-

Todavía se mantenían arrodillados en su posición, provocando que Mathias los fulminara con desaprobación. Emitió un gemido de impaciencia desde el fondo de su garganta y presionó el botón en el control remoto de nuevo, dándole a sus invitados un impulso motivacional rápido antes de apagarlo de nuevo.

-Nueve minutos,- dijo arrastrando las palabras oscuramente. -Ahora, muévanse.-

A pesar de sentirse enfermos y agotados por sufrir descargas eléctricas consecutivas en menos de cinco minutos, todos aprovecharon una reserva de fuerza, se pararon y se dieron unos a otros y Mathias una mirada antes de adentrarse en las oscuras cavernas de la mansión.

Mathias se quedó parado con sus manos detrás de la espalda y tarareando agradablemente, esperando que el límite de tiempo terminara. Cuando los restantes nueve minutos llegaron a su fin, Mathias fue tras ellos.


	12. La cierva

A pesar de las heridas internas que habían sufrido sus cuerpos a causa del choque electromagnético, y el entumecimiento que vino después, Tino y Peter empujaron sus debilitadas piernas hasta sus límites y más allá de ellos para alejarse del demente que les perseguía. Tino corrió delante de Peter, tirando de él por la muñeca para guiarlo a través del nivel inferior hacia las escaleras; en algún momento de la carrera, Tino y Berwald intercambiaron una triste despedida de disculpa por el rabillo del ojo antes de separarse, Berwald tomó una dirección diferente hacia las bodegas de vino.

-¡Mamá! ¿Mamá, qué está pasando?- Jadeó Peter junto a Tino, mirando por encima del hombro. -¿Dónde está papá? ¡¿Por qué el tío Mathias está actuando así?!-

-¡Peter, este no es momento de hacer preguntas!- Jadeó Tino apurado. _Pero espero que Berwald esté bien_ , pensó después. _¡Por favor mantente a salvo, cariño!_

-Pero mamá...- Peter volvió a mirar por encima del hombro y se quedó sin aliento. -¡Mamá! ¡Está viniendo!-

-¡Lo sé, bebé, solo mantén la calma!- Dijo Tino sin mirar atrás. Sabía que Mathias acababa de aparecer por las escaleras y se acercaba rápidamente tras ellos, cerrando la distancia entre él y las dos naciones con cada segundo que pasaba. Tal hecho hizo que el corazón de Tino se acelerara y la imagen de su hijo, su bebé, brutalmente torturado y asesinado de cualquier manera que Mathias quisiera hizo que su estómago se revolviera de miedo, pero no podía dejar que su mente enloqueciera ahora, no con Peter aún con él. Necesitaba mantener su mente concentrada para proteger a Peter y esconderlos adecuadamente y sobrevivir al retorcido "juego" de Mathias.

Detrás de Tino y Peter, Mathias se adelantó y los siguió mientras corrían por la sala de arriba. Hubiera ido tras Berwald, (viendo que el tipo se había arrinconado en la bodega), y deshacerse de lo que sabía, iba a ser su presa más difícil, o incluso haber perseguido a Emil con la pierna incapacitada del niño haciendo más fácil la persecución, pero había algo sencillamente tan fascinante sobre cazar a una madre protegiendo a su cría. Además, la mera idea de la cara de Berwald cuando descubriera que su esposo y su hijo no eran más que simples cadáveres violados (si sobrevive el tiempo suficiente para verlo) era lo suficientemente delicioso como para que Mathias probara primero a Tino.

Lo observó, mientras la nación arrastraba al niño por el pasillo. Tino dobló la esquina y casi hizo que Peter tropezara con sus propios pies. Agarró con fuerza la muñeca del niño y lo haló de un tirón. Luego se detuvo y miró de un lado a otro. _Probablemente busca una habitación para esconderse_ , adivinó Mathias mientras se acercaba más y más al par inmóvil.

Su suposición era correcta. Cuando Tino se dio cuenta de que Mathias estaba a solo unos metros de distancia, corrió a la habitación más cercana que había y dio un portazo. Mathias negó con la cabeza y se rió entre dientes cuando llegó a la puerta y probó el pomo, retorciéndolo como había visto a los asesinos hacer en películas de terror para aterrar a sus víctimas.

Dentro de la habitación, Tino había presionado su cuerpo contra la puerta y clavado los talones en la alfombra, respirando con pánico mientras el pomo se sacudía vigorosamente. _Oh Señor. OhSeñorohSeñorohSeñorohSeñorohSeñorohSeñor, ¡oh, mi Dios, esto no está sucediendo!_ pensó Tino. _¡Por favor, haz que esto sea una broma! ¡Mathias no nos haría esto!_

-Mamá, ¿y ahora qué?- Preguntó Peter, su voz temblando tan fuerte como lo hacían sus rodillas.

-¡No lo sé, Peter, no lo sé!- Respondió Tino. Miró a su hijo y sintió que su corazón se rompía una vez más ante la fuerte sensación de miedo que emanaba del pequeño cuerpo.

 _¡GOLPE!_

-¡Eek!- Tino gritó cuando el danés cargó contra la puerta. Él empujó contra ella y apretó los dientes cuando Peter gritó y se encogió aún más lejos en la pared opuesta. -¡No! ¡Detente!-

 _¡GOLPE!_

-¡Mamá!- Gimió Peter.

-¡Peter, quédate ahí!-

 _¡GOLPE!_

-¡Mamá, va a entrar!-

-¡Peter, ve a esconde-!-

Con el golpe final, Tino salió volando hacia el frente y por poco cayó sobre Peter cuando Mathias irrumpió por la puerta, con los hombros encorvados en una estatura amenazante. Cuando Tino rápidamente empujó a Peter detrás de él, Mathias inclinó la cabeza en fingida admiración y sonrió frente a la protección maternal.

-Mamá...-

-Peter, cálmate,- dijo Tino en voz baja.

-¡Mamá, está aquí!-

-¡Lo sé, Peter!- Siseó Tino sobre su hombro. -¡Solo no entres en pánico!-

-Pero el niño tiene derecho a tener miedo, ¿no es así?- Preguntó Mathias.

Tino volvió su atención a Mathias y arrugó la cara en un defensivo ceño fruncido. Se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante con una mano en alto y la otra tras él, con la palma instintivamente presionada sobre el pecho de Peter; pareciera como si estuviera listo para pelear por la vida de Peter, o correr con él y esconderlo en un lugar seguro.

Mathias se rió y arrastró los pies para acercarse más, no iba a permitir que ninguna de esas dos cosas sucediera.

-¡Mamá!- Peter gimió cuando Mathias dio un paso. Lloró cada vez más al acercarse Mathias, aferrándose al brazo de su madre mientras Tino retrocedía. Cuando los arrogantemente fríos ojos de Mathias parpadearon hacia el niño, Peter sollozó y casi cortó la circulación en su brazo.

Mathias negó con la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua. En un ronroneo oscuro pero uniforme, tan fluido y desprovisto de emociones que la espina dorsal de Tino se estremeció, -No tengo idea de a cuál de ustedes debo cogerme y matar primero: si tú, porque eres tan malditamente ardiente, o Peter, y así puedo callarle la puta boca.-

La expresión de Tino se profundizó con absoluto disgusto por lo que acaba de escuchar. Echó una rápida mirada por encima del hombro para ver a Peter y se mordió el labio al ver la cara de su hijo reluciente y empapada de lágrimas y sudor. Luego volvió su mirada a Mathias y suspiró. _Si pudiera hacer algo de tiempo para que Peter pueda correr y esconderse..._

-Peter, vete.-

-¡¿Qué?!- Exclamó Peter.

Tino se giró levemente y comenzó a alejar a Peter. -¡Dije, vete, Peter!-

-¡Pero mamá, no quiero estar solo!-

-Yo tampoco, pero tienes que correr, ¡ahora vete!-

-¡Mamá-!-

-¡VETE!- Con un fuerte empujón, le alejó. Peter miró a su madre, suplicando con lágrimas en los ojos que lo dejara quedarse y no se separaran, antes rendirse finalmente y correr a regañadientes por la puerta.

Mathias vio que el chico se iba y le sonrió tímidamente a Tino. -Bueno, eso funciona para mí.- Se encogió de hombros. -Parece que somos solo tú y yo. Lo cual es bueno, supongo, no puedo desenvolverme correctamente con otros en la habitación mirándome, especialmente un niño.-

-¡Cierra la puta boca!- Escupió Tino. -¡Para ya con tus repugnantes palabras, bastardo retorcido! ¡Para con esto mientras todavía tienes la oportunidad de redimirte! ¡Por favor!-

-"¿Redimirme?" Entonces, después de todo lo que dijeron acerca de, cómo soy un pedófilo enfermo y que ni siquiera quieren estar en la misma casa conmigo o verme nunca más, si mendigo lo suficiente, suplicando y arrastrándome a sus pies, ¿todos van a perdonarme y olvidarán completamente este fiasco?- Mathias notó que las comisuras de los labios de Tino temblaban en vacilante acuerdo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás con una carcajada.

-Por supuesto que no lo harían, ¡puto mentiroso! Hm, pero de igual manera no importaría si fuera verdad o no, porque yo no derramaría siquiera una maldita lágrima por ustedes, y menos aún me arrastraría por el suelo, lloriqueando por su perdón mientras todos ustedes toman turnos para patearme como un perro; eso arruinaría seriamente los planes que formulé y esperé MESES para llevar a cabo.-

Al escuchar el comentario condescendiente de Mathias, Tino respiró temblorosamente y asintió. -B-bien, entonces. No hay forma de evitar esto...- Amplió su postura y presionó los pies firmemente en el suelo, levantando sus puños frente a él.

Las cejas de Mathias se levantaron con sorpresa. Ver a Tino asumir una postura de combate con tanta determinación fue un tanto sorprendente, aunque agradable, para el hombre que conocía a Tino como una flor indefensa a pesar de la historia de destreza militar de sus ciudadanos. Si no tuviera un arma en su mano, Tino usualmente recurriría a Berwald para protegerse o trataría de razonar con su oponente (tal como lo hizo hace unos momentos).

 _Supongo que debe ser por las circunstancias en que se encuentra,_ adivinó Mathias. _Parece ser que no es tan tímido como aparenta cuando tiene que proteger a su bebé._ Mientras apreciaba a Tino bajo una nueva luz, Mathias fue acercándose más y más a él, levantando sus puños también.

 _Oh, Berwald,_ pensó Tino mientras mantenía su mirada fija en el danés, _si no lo logro, por favor mantente con vida, por ti y por Peter. Por favor mantenlo a salvo..._

-Sabes que ambos van a morir, ¿verdad~?- exclamó bromista Mathias, como si leyera la súplica silenciosa de Tino.

Eso lo hizo estallar. Tino se abalanzó sobre Mathias y arrojó un puño tras otro apuntando a su mandíbula, todos los cuales, Mathias esquivó fácilmente. _De acuerdo, nueva nota,_ pensó Mathias mientras retrocedía por otro golpe, _Tino está completamente desenfocado cuando se enoja._ _Quizás él no sea un problema._ Cuando intentó lanzar una patada giratoria contra sus costillas, Mathias atrapó la pierna por la pantorrilla, girándola hasta el punto en que la rodilla comenzó a dislocarse, y sonrió mientras saboreaba los dolorosos gemidos que salían de la garganta del finlandés. Tino intentó liberar su pierna, lo que empeoró el dolor, así que saltó sobre su otro pie, girando en el aire y golpeó con el talón de su pierna libre la mandíbula de Mathias. Eso causó que él soltara su pierna y ambos cayeron al suelo.

 _Guau, ¿eso realmente funcionó?_ se preguntó sorprendido mientras se ponía de pie. Cuando se enderezó, el pequeño cosquilleo de su rodilla se intensificó hasta casi paralizarle por el dolor. Estuvo a punto de caer al suelo y gritar de dolor, pero no quería que su oponente viera cuánto daño había infligido con ese giro en el tobillo, así que se contuvo y aguantó la lesión con una simple mueca de dolor.

Mathias se levantó del suelo, se frotó la mejilla magullada y amoratada y miró a Tino con intensa malicia. A pesar de su lesión, todavía se rió entre dientes. -Hombre, no sé cuántas más palizas pueda aguantar mi pobre y hermosa cara en una noche. Pero espero poder mantenerme bello el tiempo suficiente para mi pequeño gatito. ¡Je, je!-

Tino gruñó suavemente mientras cambiaba el peso de su rodilla dolorida a su pierna buena sin ser muy evidente.

-Ah, Tino,- Mathias hizo un puchero, -Solo porque estemos peleando, no significa que tengas que forzarte a no reír de mis bromas.-

-Oh, ja, ja, tus bromas jodidamente enfermas son tan malditamente graciosas, ¡me estoy _muriendo_ de la risa!- Bufó Tino de vuelta.

-¡Oh, bien, entonces todo está funcionando perfectamente para mí!- Vitoreó Mathias. Lanzó un golpe que aterrizó directamente en la nariz de Tino. El impacto fue tan fuerte que la cabeza de Tino se echó hacia atrás y perdió el equilibrio. Se tambaleó hacia atrás por un momento antes de recuperar la estabilidad. La expresión de terror y conmoción en la cara de Tino, ahora con una veta de color rojo corriendo de su nariz hasta el labio, hizo que Mathias rugiera una risa salvaje. Volvió a lanzar los puños, pero ninguno de ellos aterrizó mientras Tino esquivaba y se apartaba para evitar ser golpeado de nuevo. Incluso notó que Tino retrocedía poco a poco y se hacía a un lado cada vez que surgía la oportunidad. Mathias fingió moverse pateando hacia adelante y los brazos de Tino volaron instintivamente para protegerse la cara.

Esto hizo que Mathias se riera para sus adentros. _Bueno, bueno, parece que el pequeño luchador tímido ha vuelto._ Lanzó otro golpe. Tino cogió su muñeca, la giró y tiró de Mathias hacia él. Arrojó a Mathias hacia atrás y le dio una patada en el estómago como una medida adicional. Tino levantó el puño, pero Mathias sabía que eso era solo para amenazarlo. Lo cual se comprobó como cierto cuando Mathias se abalanzó sobre él y Tino se desvió y alejó para aumentar la distancia entre ellos. Se lanzó sobre Tino otra vez, pero él le lanzó una patada con la pierna que tenía la rodilla lesionada, y plantó su pie en el pecho de Mathias. Ambos gritaron por el golpe, pero Mathias fue el único que notó lo extraño que había sido que ambos lo hicieran cuando era solo él quien había sido golpeado.

Levantó una ceja. _A no ser que..._

Mathias nuevamente arremetió contra Tino. Sin embargo, en lugar de tratar de atacarlo, simplemente se acercó a él y saltó a su alrededor, obligándolo a alejarse para evitar lo que creyó, era otro ataque. Mathias observó cada parte del cuerpo de Tino mientras lo manipulaba, viendo que algo estaba mal en él y la forma en que se movía; podía sentir que Tino estaba escondiendo algo. Sus ojos vagaron por las piernas de Tino cuando recordó que había gritado de dolor cuando hizo esa patada. Efectivamente, Tino andaba dando vueltas, y una pierna parecía estar más doblada, como si estuviera poniendo más peso en ella y menos en la pierna más recta. _¡Guau, esa es la segunda extremidad que deshabilité en menos de un mes!_ pensó entusiasmado Mathias. _¡Asombroso!_

 _¿Qué está haciendo?_ se preguntó Tino con pánico. _¿No va a atacar? ¿Está jugando conmigo? ¡Maldito sea!_ Frustrado por la burla percibida, Tino dejó de vagar de un lado a otro y se enfrentó a Mathias, listo para luchar contra él mientras jugaba a su alrededor. Pero no estaba preparado para que Mathias cambiara de táctica tan rápido, por lo que no esquivó a Mathias cuando pateó la rodilla derecha.

-¡Aaaagh!- Tino chilló y cayó hacia atrás contra una mesa auxiliar mientras su miembro ardía desde adentro hacia afuera. Mathias lo agarró por el cuello y la parte delantera de su camisa de pijama y lo levantó por encima del suelo. Tiró a Tino a la mesilla de noche, donde su cuerpo rompió la pieza de mueble. Tino envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su torso y se retorció por el impacto. Cuando vio a Mathias acercándose, tomó una lámpara de mesa que cayó de la mesita de noche y la agitó hacia Mathias, quien fácilmente la hizo volar del agarre de Tino con el dorso de la mano. Trató de alejarse de Mathias lo más posible y gimió cuando retrocedió hasta la pared.

Mathias chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza. -¡Chico, eres tan patético!- Se burló mientras agarraba la pierna herida de Tino por el tobillo de nuevo y lo arrastró más cerca. Lo levantó en el aire, haciéndolo colgar boca abajo. -Quiero decir, sí, sabía que no ibas a ser tan fuerte como Berwald y resistir mientras yo supiera que lo haría, ¡pero realmente esperaba que pudieras aguantar más que esto, hombre! Qué decepción, hermano...-

-¡Déjame ir!- Gimió Tino. Agitó sus puños hacia Mathias.

Mathias juguetonamente lo balanceó de un lado a otro antes de dejarlo caer al suelo, presionando su pie en la espalda de Tino para que no pudiera escapar. -Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo, porque eso sería muy injusto para los demás.-

Tino arañó la alfombra para tratar de escabullirse y escapar. -¡Déjame ir! ¡Quítame tus sucios pies de encima!-

-Hm, está bien.- Mathias retiró su pie, pero no dejó ir a Tino. En cambio, se puso en cuclillas sobre él, acercándolo más por debajo de él para poder montar sus caderas desde atrás. Tino comenzó a luchar bajo su peso. -De todos modos, hubiera sido genial luchar un poco más, pero los mendigos no pueden elegir, ¿verdad?-

Tino empujó contra él desde debajo de su cuerpo. -¡Mathias, detén esto ahora mismo!- Luego añadió suavemente con los dientes apretados, -¡Por favor...!- Cuando Tino sintió que su camisa se deslizaba sobre su espalda, comenzó a retorcerse más y más bajo Mathias en un ataque de pánico. -¡No!-

Mathias deslizó la punta de su dedo dentro de la suave curva de la espina dorsal de Tino. -Sabes, hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de que tenías una piel realmente bonita, tan suave y cremosa. Puedo ver por qué Berwald quería follarte tanto, Tino. Creo que yo mismo me estoy poniendo duro.- Bajó sus labios hacia la oreja de Tino y exhaló, -O tal vez es la forma en que te frotas contra mi pene cuando forcejeas así.-

-¡No!-

Tino echó la cabeza hacia atrás hacia la cara de Mathias y le golpeó con el codo tan fuerte como pudo. Cuando Mathias retrocedió con dolor y sorpresa, Tino volvió a arañar la alfombra para escapar. Enfurecido, Mathias lo agarró por el cuello, tiró él de nuevo bajo su cuerpo, y tomó un puñado de pelo de Tino, golpeando su cabeza contra el suelo. Tino gritó de dolor en la alfombra.

-¡Joder! ¡De acuerdo, ya es suficiente!- Gritó Mathias. Puso la mano bajo Tino, agarrando cada lado de su camisa del pijama y la desgarró por debajo de él. Tiró de la camisa sobre sus brazos y la amarró firmemente alrededor de las muñecas de Tino. Se irguió, levantó sus caderas y las alineó con su propia pelvis.

Lágrimas y mocos cayeron por el costado de la cara enrojecida de Tino. -¡P-por favor, Mathias, no lo hagas! No te conviertas en esto,- suplicó mientras Mathias le bajaba los pantalones de pijama y la ropa interior hasta las rodillas.

Mathias miró las nalgas expuestas con una expresión hambrienta. Deslizó la cintura de sus propios pantalones por debajo de sus genitales endurecidos y tomó su punta entre sus dedos. -Primero: Finlandia,- declaró Mathias con naturalidad mientras se guiaba hacia adentro.

Tino jadeó y miró por encima de su hombro las acciones de Mathias con ojos salvajes. -¡No! ¡No! ¡No! _¡Nooo!_ -


	13. El ciervo

Berwald no puede hacerlo más. No puede esconderse más; no puede seguir esperando en las oscuras esquinas del sótano mientras su esposo e hijo, la familia que él crió, están ahí afuera, a merced de ese asesino psicótico, corriendo enloquecido con solo nada más que homicidio en la cabeza. Si Berwald sabía algo sobre Mathias, era que incluso aunque hubiera renunciado a sus formas bárbaras como vikingo, aún habría dentro de él un poco de ese luchador sediento de sangre, inmisericorde con todo y con todos, que había despertado, y puede suponer que había ido creciendo, alimentándose de la cordura de Mathias hasta que no había quedado nada que retuviera más esa naturaleza demoníaca.

Berwald quería patearse a sí mismo; hace un tiempo, había sentido que algo andaba mal con el comportamiento actual de Mathias, algo definitivamente familiar. Había visto la burla calculadora en su rostro, como si el hombre tuviera algún plan secreto y estuviera haciéndose el amable e inocente hasta que el plan finalmente pudiera dar frutos. ¿Por qué no le había mencionado esto a nadie? ¿Por qué no mencionó el brillo vacío que tiene Mathias en los ojos cuando solo quiere llevar a cabo algún tipo de sangrienta venganza? Había sido por su incapacidad de no dar el beneficio de la duda, la esperanza de que quizá todos se habían recuperado de tal manera de vivir y habían cambiado a un estilo de vida más moral y civilizado. Tal vez no debió haber esperado progreso de un hombre que puede ir de dócil y juguetón a agresivo y violento en un segundo (y más rápido si tiene alcohol en su sistema), incluso si la mayoría de sus ciudadanos habían progresado.

 _Debí haberlo matado cuando tuve la oportunidad..._

Apretó los dientes cuando otro doloroso grito hizo eco tan fuertemente que pareció sacudir la mansión entera. O tal vez sacudió a Berwald, al reconocer la voz que lloraba con tormento. No sabía qué era peor; saber que si hubiese revelado sus supersticiones anteriores probablemente hubiera podido detener esto antes de que comenzara, o el hecho de que sin importar cuánto quisiera cada célula de su cuerpo correr escaleras arriba y luchar contra Mathias para salvar a su esposo, permanecía en arrodillado en el sótano, escondiéndose en la oscuridad para no tener que enfrentar la tortura de aquellos malditos microscopios que Mathias les había hecho tragar. Berwald se pateó mentalmente a sí mismo, una y otra vez; ¿cómo podían esos pequeños juguetes que ni siquiera podía ver causarle tanto temor con las feroces corrientes eléctricas que producían? ¿No había sufrido cosas peores? Tal vez era la manera en que Mathias tenía control sobre esos pequeños robots, por ende, sus cuerpos, lo que llenaba a Berwald de tanto temor, lo suficiente para actuar fuera de su urgencia de protección...

-No,- siseó para sí mismo, sacudiendo la cabeza tan rápidamente que las gafas casi se deslizaron de su rostro. Necesitaba dejar de analizar; analizar cada pequeño detalle de la situación significaba que estaba preparándose para entrar en pánico, y no puede entrar en pánico, no ahora, no cuando tiene que participar en este psicótico juego en favor de sobrevivir y hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no correr hacia los gritos de su marido, los cuales estaban alejándole de su salud mental y haciéndole sentir nauseas.

-¡No, no lo hagas!- Oyó llorar a Tino. Apretó sus puños y mandíbula. _No puedo ir..._

-¡Detente, por favor!-

-¡Oh, cierra ya la puta boca!- Mathias... ¿jadeó? Berwald arrugó las cejas. _¿Por qué está jadeando Mathias...?_

-¡Aléjate de mí! ¡No!-

-¡Cállate, ya casi termino!-

 _¡¿Él está...?! ¡Oh, Dios, no!_

-¡No, por favor, para!-

 _No puedo subir ahí,_ dijo Berwald mientras su cuerpo se lanzaba involuntariamente hacia adelante y a través de las puertas del sótano. _No puedo subir ahí. Él solo nos matará a ambos._

Su mente le dijo repetidamente que no fuera al segundo piso porque eso solo empeoraría las cosas; Mathias activará ese collar de choque, ¿y luego qué? Ambos, Berwald y Tino serían torturados por la herramienta, paralizando tanto a Berwald que no podría hacer más que yacer ahí y ver a su esposo ser violado y electrocutado hasta que ambos murieran, con la única esperanza de que Lukas y Emil pudieran mantenerse con vida y proteger a Peter.

Pero había una posibilidad, una pequeña posibilidad de poder luchar contra Mathias y derrotarlo, para salvar a todos.

Esa posibilidad fue a lo que Berwald se aferró mientras se acercaba a la habitación donde se hallaban Tino y Mathias. -¡Tino!- Gritó mientras se detenía en la puerta y observaba la escena.

De pie en el centro de la habitación estaba Mathias, dándole la espalda a la puerta y a Berwald. Saltó frente al repentino grito y se volvió para enfrentarlo. Estaba sosteniendo a Tino en una llave de cabeza centímetros por encima del suelo, con una mano sujetando su barbilla. Duros gruñidos y quejidos salían de la garganta de Tino mientras era ahorcado por la extremidad envuelta firmemente alrededor de esta. Tino colgaba y se retorcía en el agarre de Mathias como un pez recién capturado colgando de una línea. Ambos rostros estaban sonrojados y sudorosos, como si se encontraran exhaustos por realizar un ejercicio extenuante, pero la cara de Mathias tenía ese brillo que solo era evidente después del sexo. Los pantalones del pijama de Tino y su ropa interior habían sido bajados hasta sus rodillas, y una sustancia cremosa de color rosado, sangre y semen, manchaba sus muslos magullados.

-¡Tino!- Gritó Berwald.

-¡Ugh, hey, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?!- Gruñó Mathias mientras reajustaba el cuello de Tino en su brazo. -¿No fueron mis reglas lo suficientemente claras? ¡Nadie viene a rescatar a nadie! ¡Dios, qué tramposos son!-

Berwald endureció su mirada hacia Mathias. -¡Mathias, bájalo ahora!-

-¡B-Berwald! ¡Berwald, vete!- Tino se quedó sin aliento. -¡Vete y s-sálvate a ti mismo! ¡Ack! ¡Salva a Peter!-

-¡No! ¡Voy a matar a este bastardo!- Dijo Berwald, sus ojos deslumbrados aún estaban fijos en su hermano.

-¿Uh, hola?- Dijo Mathias. -¡No me ignores, eh! ¿Sabes, el tipo que tiene el control remoto que puede significar muertes lentas y dolorosas para los dos?- Soltó una burla. -Como sea, de todos modos ya terminé con este, y el que hayas entrado a interrumpir solo hizo que encontrarte fuera mucho más fácil.-

-¡Berwald, vete!- Tino gritó con pánico. -¡Vete ahora! ¡No te preocupes por mí y solo vete!-

Mathias acarició el cabello de Tino con su nariz y sonrió entre este con satisfacción mientras veía a Berwald temblar de ira visiblemente. -Sabes, mientras literalmente le sacaba la mierda a este pequeño, pude ver qué fue lo que te atrajo de él,- ronroneó. -¿Tienes un buen culo aquí, sabes, apretado y cálido y todas esas cosas? Un poco sensible, pero supongo que Tino debe haber sido un verdadero soldado para poder manejar tu gran polla dentro de él, ¿eh?-

-¡Mathias, suelta a Tino ahora, maldito bastardo enfermo o te mataré!-

-¿No dije que había terminado con él? ¡Calma ya tu maldita polla, hermano!- Mathias tensó los músculos en sus brazos, deslizando rápidamente su brazo y su mano en posición. -¡Mira, te mostraré!-

-¡Berwald-!-

 _Chasquido._

Con un rápido tirón de sus brazos, Mathias giró la cabeza de Tino en un ángulo fatal, rompiendo la médula espinal en el cuello del finés y haciendo que el rostro de Tino se alineara completamente con su espalda.

El tiempo pareció ralentizarse para Berwald, incluso cuando la muerte de Tino había sucedido tan rápido. Observó con ojos abiertos y horrorizados cómo el cuerpo de su esposo se derrumbaba sin vida a los pies de su hermano. Berwald pudo oír los latidos de su corazón en sus oídos cuando la cara hermosa, antes jovial y optimista de Tino se convertía en nada más que una máscara para siempre moldeada en una expresión de terror y calma misteriosa. La visión de Berwald comenzó a nadar en rojo sangre mientras daba un paso hacia el cadáver de Tino, levantando débilmente una mano hacia él, y un suave quejido escapaba de sus labios temblorosos.

-T-Tino...-

Mathias levantó sus manos inocentemente. -¿Viste?- Sonrió. -¡Hecho!-

Berwald tembló violentamente, inhalando profundamente por su boca. Un momento después, aulló. Aulló a las paredes que los rodeaban lleno de dolor y furia mientras se dirigía en estampida hacia Mathias, inclinándose para abordarlo por la mitad inferior.

Mathias se rió entre dientes. _Por lo general va por la parte inferior del cuerpo, especialmente las caderas, y usa la fuerza bruta._ Coincidió con la postura de Berwald justo cuando entró en contacto con él, haciendo que los dos se atacaran cara a cara como dos ciervos empujando sus cuernos el uno hacia el otro. Mathias se rió un poco más, disfrutando del lado violento de Berwald ahora que al menos podía pelear con él en igualdad de condiciones en lugar de acobardarse bajo él, esperando que Berwald terminara de reducir su mandíbula a polvo.

Esta pelea estaba yéndose a un punto muerto, con ambos hombres empujándose entre sí e intentando usar la fuerza para empujar al otro al suelo. Ambos estaban magullándose los hombros con sus feroces manos, pero ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a romper su concentración por un simple moretón. Aburrido por la falta de variedad en esta pelea, Mathias decidió cambiar las cosas estrellando su frente contra la de Berwald. El impacto causó que él retrocediera adolorido, y le dio a Mathias una oportunidad para golpearlo en las costillas. Berwald se dobló por el dolor antes de forzarse a sí mismo a mantenerse de pie y aguantar mientras se dirigía a Mathias otra vez. Estrelló su puño contra la mandíbula de Mathias y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello en una llave de cabeza, con la intención de aplicar el mismo destino que Tino había sufrido. Mathias rápidamente reconoció la idea de Berwald y lanzó su mano hacia atrás para buscar el hombro de Berwald. Agarrándose a la tela de su camiseta del pijama, Mathias se echó hacia delante y tiró a Berwald sobre su espalda, lanzando a ambos al suelo.

Las dos naciones se pusieron de pie con Mathias riendo en la más pura delicia. Había un vértigo revoloteando dentro de él, porque ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que él y Berwald lucharon así; las pequeñas peleas a puñetazos que compartían porque estaban molestos entre sí o querían liberar algo de testosterona no se comparaban con las batallas en las que lucharon en aquel entonces: con manos despiadadas, corazones inhumanos y la intención de matar en la mente, el tipo de odio sediento de sangre que Mathias podía ver centellear en los ojos fríos y azules de Berwald. Había algo tan emocionante en ver esos ojos carentes de humanidad, oscuros a pesar de que el color era tan brillante como un día de verano. Pero Mathias sabía que podría empujarlo un poco más.

Mientras los dos cargaban contra sí, golpeándose mutuamente en cada área que dejaban desprotegida, Mathias examinó su bóveda mental de insultos, pequeñas bromas y burlas que hacía que había dejado inutilizadas durante sus peleas. Sin embargo, ninguno de estos era bueno. Tenían un humor demasiado "alegre" como para ahondar realmente en la piel del sueco. Incluso los buenos insultos crueles y homofóbicos que había hecho cuando supo de la orientación sexual de Berwald habían sido demasiado inútiles para sacar al verdadero monstruo (y parecía demasiado estúpido usarlos de cualquier forma, con Mathias follándose a Lukas incluso antes de que estuviera dispuesto a admitir que también se sentía atraído por los hombres) y quería esa bestia. Esa bestia hacía que todo fuera divertido.

Dándose cuenta de que tendría que llegar a algo bueno en el acto, Mathias dejó de revisar su lista de insultos y comenzó a pensar en cosas sobre Berwald que podría usar, algo que fuera lo suficiente para llevarlo al límite. Berwald lanzó sus puños hacia Mathias, haciendo que él se inclinara y se balanceara de un lado a otro. Cuando Mathias se agachó para evitar otro golpe, tiró su cabeza hacia la barbilla de Berwald. Las gafas salieron volando de su nariz y un diente inferior cayó de su boca. Sangre corría por su labio inferior y tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para poder ver, pero eso no hizo que Berwald pareciera más débil para Mathias. De hecho, si no hubiera sido por la diversión que ya había tenido con Tino, Mathias juraría que habría podido tener una erección por la forma en que estas cosas hacían que Berwald pareciera más brutal y asesino. Ese pensamiento hizo que Mathias perdiera su concentración, lo que permitió a Berwald golpear con su puño la cara de Mathias. Él se tambaleó hacia atrás, cubriendo su nariz sangrante con una mano. El golpe lo mareó e hizo que su cabeza diera vueltas, pero cuando casi tropezó con el cadáver de Tino, su mente trabajó lo suficientemente rápido como para finalmente agregar un insulto, algo que hará esta pelea mucho más divertida.

Mirando despreocupadamente la sangre empozándose en la palma de su mano, Mathias rió disimuladamente. -¿Sabes qué es lo gracioso aquí, Berry?

-Cierra la puta boca,- jadeó Berwald, limpiando sus labios y mentón de su propia sangre. Volteó su cabeza y escupió la sangre que se había acumulado en su boca.

-Je, grosero. Como sea, las personas tienden a decir que tú y yo somos totalmente diferentes. Ya sabes, contigo siendo tan callado y misterioso, la gente normalmente quiere huir de ti y yo siendo tan espontáneo y divertido que incluso aquellos que me odian no pueden soportar mi presencia, algo como una refrescante y viva primavera después del frío y crudo invierno. Pero estar peleando contigo, parado aquí con mi propia sangre en mis manos, la cual _tú_ derramaste, me hace darme cuenta de una cosa. Somos más parecidos de lo que creen. Ambos somos naciones escandinavas altas, rubias, y de ojos azules; ambos mataremos en sangre fría si nos presionan lo suficiente, y ambos violamos a Tino.-

Los ojos de Berwald se clavaron en su hermano. -¡¿Qué _demonios_ acabas de decir?!-

-¿Qué, honestamente creíste que yo no lo sabía? Quiero decir, vamos, ¿de qué otra manera ibas a hacer que el chico se fuera a la cama contigo aparte de una buena cogida en contra de su voluntad? Era obvio que Tino no quería ir contigo cuando dejaste mi mandato, y por nada en el mundo quería ser tu perra- oh, perdón, quise decir "esposo". Así que supongo que lo sometiste hasta el punto que estaba tan afectado por la tortura que debió cambiar su manera de verte, viendo que no tenía otra opción: o quedarse con el monstruo que tenía control sobre él o simplemente volver al monstruo que reinaba sobre él. Debo felicitarte por haberle lavado el cerebro lo suficiente como para hacer que se quedara contigo, pero eso no es amor, hermanito; nadie puede tolerar tu apariencia monstruosa el tiempo suficiente como para sentir eso hacia ti.-

Mathias brincó juguetonamente sobre los dedos de sus pies y agitó los brazos. -No lo llaman Síndrome de _Estocolmo_ por nada~...-

El corazón de Berwald se detuvo. Al principio, permaneció inmóvil, ligeramente inclinado por el cansancio que comenzó a aparecer una vez que los dos habían detenido la pelea. Retuvo el aliento dentro de sus pulmones, y sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad. Su respiración comenzó de nuevo en intervalos lentos, aumentando progresivamente y haciéndose más pesada y a un ritmo más rápido hasta que casi parecía que iba a hiperventilarse y romper a llorar.

- _¡VOY A ENVIARTE AL INFIERNO!_ -

Berwald cargó contra él como un toro furioso y agarró a Mathias por las caderas. Lo levantó en alto y lo estampó contra el suelo, subiéndose encima de él. Después de un feroz golpe en la mandíbula, Mathias levantó ambos brazos para bloquear cualquier otro ataque dirigido a él. Cegado por la ira, Berwald tardó unos instantes en ver que sus puños no estaban haciendo ningún daño, así que tiró de uno de los brazos de Mathias y clavó sus dientes en la carne.

-¡AAAAAGH! ¡¿Pero qué puta _mierda_?!- Mathias sacudió su brazo salvajemente, gritando de sorpresa y dolor mientras trataba de liberarse. Hubo una pizca de risa en sus gritos cuando notó que los ojos de Berwald estaban inyectados en sangre y que incluso sus irises brillaban infernalmente.

Berwald mordió más profundamente en la carne, haciendo un pequeño gruñido cuando el brazo se sacudió en su mandíbula. Berwald envolvió su mano alrededor del cuello de Mathias y lo apretó, satisfacción creciendo en su mente salvaje mientras sentía las venas yugulares de Mathias latiendo contra su palma y sus dedos. Fue más allá para asegurar más daño al clavar sus uñas en la garganta, las uñas cortando la piel y lentamente provocando algunos goteos de sangre. Mathias luchó frenéticamente por empujar la cara de Berwald y patearle las piernas. Él farfulló y jadeó cuando sus pulmones comenzaron a arder. Presa del pánico, Mathias golpeó a Berwald justo en el puente de la nariz como último recurso antes de sucumbir por completo a la oscuridad.

El golpe funcionó cuando la cabeza de Berwald retrocedió y su agarre tanto en el brazo como en el cuello se debilitó. Mathias se lo quitó de encima y rodó lejos. Cuando se levantó del suelo, siseó silenciosamente mientras un dolor asquientamente caliente le atravesaba el brazo al que Berwald se aferró. Tocó con sus dedos con la humedad que sentía corriendo por su extremidad; los dientes de Berwald habían atravesado la piel y dejado una profunda herida de la que la sangre se derramaba libremente. Maldijo por lo bajo y presionó su palma contra la herida para detener el sangrado lo mejor posible, pero su atención se desvió al escuchar un grito salvaje. Miró hacia arriba justo cuando Berwald cargaba contra él y lo atacaba por las caderas, pero en lugar de volver a caer al suelo, Mathias se estabilizó y empuñó ambas manos juntas con fuerza. Estrelló sus manos sobre la espalda de Berwald y le dio un rodillazo en el pecho. Apartó a Berwald y giró su puño en un feroz gancho de mentón que hizo que Berwald volara casi a la mitad de la habitación. Mathias miró a su alrededor y notó los pedazos rotos de lo que solía ser una mesita de noche antes de que Tino cayera sobre esta. Se lanzó hacia ella y tomó una pata de la mesa.

Cuando Berwald cargó de nuevo contra él, Mathias agitó la pata de su mesa como un bate contra la cabeza de Berwald, haciendo que él girara la cabeza hacia un lado con la fuerza. Berwald soltó un breve grito de agonía antes de volver su penetrante mirada hacia Mathias, dándole una idea de la magnitud del daño que había provocado la pata de la mesa. Había una herida que corría hacia arriba y diagonalmente sobre la mejilla de Berwald y continuaba a través de su nariz, con pequeños trozos, casi imperceptibles, de piel colgando del corte. Mathias miró su arma, ahora viendo que la pieza final era irregular y tenía una punta aguda y alta cubierta de sangre. Una vez más, Berwald cargó a Mathias, intentando atacarlo. Él volvió a balancear la pata de su mesa. Berwald se detuvo en su camino y se apartó del arma justo cuando esta iba a cortarle el cuello, pero Mathias le dio una patada en el estómago y lo arrojó al piso. Saltó para ponerse encima de su hermano y lo giró sobre su estómago. Antes de que Berwald pudiera luchar contra él, Mathias clavó la pata de la mesa en la espalda del sueco.

-¡AAAAAAAAGH!- Berwald se puso rígido cuando la pata se clavó en su espina dorsal. Hiperventiló mientras Mathias lentamente sacaba la pieza dentada de su espalda. Mathias se rió suavemente mientras la respiración rápida de su hermano llenaba sus entrañas, derritiéndolo de satisfacción. Juguetonamente sostuvo el arma sobre la espalda de Berwald, moviéndola hacia arriba y hacia abajo para decidir qué parte de la espalda sería la siguiente. Luego se encogió de hombros y se apuñaló en la columna vertebral en un lugar al azar, asegurándose de cavar profundamente en el cable. Berwald se retorció bajo él y liberó todo lo que había en sus entrañas. Mathias lo había atrapado, sabía que había atrapado completamente a Berwald, pero para estar seguro y solo por el jodido gusto de hacerlo, tiró de la pata de la mesa y la clavó más alto, justo entre los omóplatos.

Cuando Mathias hubo terminado, se puso de pie y observó el trabajo de sus manos. La espalda de Berwald estaba manchada de rojo, que crecía más y más a medida que más sangre se derramaba. Pronto había manchado sus costados y el suelo bajo él. Berwald estaba inmóvil -paralizado- pero aún podía mover sus ojos. Miró periféricamente a su hermano mayor y balbuceó débilmente, demasiado débil y enfermo por lo que había tenido que soportar como para poder formar un discurso coherente.

Mathias chasqueó la lengua mientras caminaba junto a la cabeza de Berwald y se ponía en cuclillas cerca de él. -Wow, eso fue muy divertido, ¿eh?- le susurró, acariciando el flequillo de la frente de Berwald. -Ha sido bastante tiempo desde que peleamos así. ¿Cuánto, dos, tres siglos? Había extrañado ese lado de ti, Berwald, ese que no tenía miedo de pelear cuando las cosas se ponían feas.- Suspiró. -Y creo que tendré que extrañarlo un poco más.- Luego acercó su boca a la cabeza de Berwald, sonriendo suavemente. -Vas a morir ahora, ¿ok? No sé exactamente cuándo, pero supongo que tal vez, ¿veinte, treinta minutos?, por la forma en que estás desangrándote. Pero oye, seré amable y haré tu muerte lo más agradable posible.-

Mathias deslizó sus manos debajo de los hombros de Berwald y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia Tino, gruñendo, -Esperaré para follarte cuando estés muerto, puesto que ya tuve suficiente acción con Tino, y te dejaré morir junto a tu dulce y hermoso esposo muerto, para que ambos puedan irse al cielo juntos con sus esponjosas alitas y lindos querubines. Y no se preocupen por Pete, ¿de acuerdo? Me aseguraré de que los siga y se encuentre con ustedes allá. ¡Tendrán una linda reunión familiar!-

-No...-

Mathias se detuvo de golpe y frunció el ceño confundido al escuchar la voz pequeña y temblorosa, dejando caer la mitad superior de Berwald. Se giró y le sonrió a Peter de pie en la puerta.

-¡No...!- Repitió Peter mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con lágrimas cuando se encontraron con la escena de su madre y su padre, ambos inmóviles y maliciosamente torturados como podía ver por la sangre en todo el torso de Berwald y los moretones y la sangre en Tino; Peter no podría asegurarlo, pero creyó ver la cabeza de su madre vuelta completamente hacia atrás. Esto no era lo que esperaba cuando corrió después de escuchar los aullidos de dolor de su padre. Lo que estaba viendo ahora le hizo querer vomitar y orinarse y simplemente desmayarse, pero todo lo que hizo fue mirar boquiabierto fijamente a su familia muerta.

Mathias inclinó su cabeza y sonrió divertido. -¡Hey, Petey~!-

-¡NO!- Peter chilló con una voz tan aguda que casi perforó los tímpanos de Mathias. Giró sobre sus talones y se fue corriendo.

Después de unos segundos, Mathias sacudió la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua, volviendo a mover a su hermano junto a su cuñado antes de que fueran morir separados. -¡Te lo juro, tu familia Oxenstierna está haciéndome esto realmente fácil!- Rió antes de correr detrás de Peter.


	14. El cervatillo

Peter se hallaba ahogado mientras corría. Su cuerpo entero todavía estaba débil por el daño de los nanobots electrocutando cada célula de su carne y sangre. Sus pulmones ardían por la necesidad de oxígeno y descanso mientras sollozaba incontrolablemente por la pérdida de su madre y padre, hiperventilaba mientras el pánico de una posible muerte pulsaba a través de su pequeño cuerpo, y jadeaba pesadamente mientras sus piernas le impulsaban rápidamente, alejándolo del monstruo tras él tanto como les era posible.

Justo detrás del niño corría Mathias, persiguiéndolo ansiosamente mientras pensaba en que este juego sería mucho más fácil de lo que creía. Igual que Peter, Mathias estaba adolorido hasta los huesos por luchar contra dos hombres en una noche -con uno de ellos por poco matándole- pero la posibilidad de capturar a Peter y acabar ahí mismo con la familia Oxenstierna sobrepasó fácilmente el agotamiento y el dolor. El chico era pequeño y débil y _oh tan lento_ que Mathias supuso que no necesitaría de tanto esfuerzo para matarlo. De hecho, al ritmo al que su juego está progresando, la semana ni siquiera se habría acabado antes de que Mathias hubiera matado a todos y ganado el juego. Ese pensamiento puso una sonrisa en sus labios mientras reducía la distancia entre él y Peter, ambos acercándose a las escaleras.

Al oír el fuerte pisoteo acercándose tras él, Peter saltó a la barandilla de la escalera y se deslizó hacia el nivel inferior. Cuando llegó al rellano, saltó de la barandilla y rápidamente miró a su tío con miedo prevaleciente en sus ojos antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad.

-Je, chico listo,- murmuró Mathias para sí mismo cuando llegó a las escaleras también. Imitó el movimiento de Peter sobre la barandilla y siguió el camino del niño. Mientras corría ciegamente a la habitación, entrecerrando los ojos para encontrar algún indicio de movimiento o una silueta del cuerpo de un niño, Mathias palpó la pared por el interruptor de la luz, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por no molestarse en memorizar al menos los pequeños detalles de su casa, y maldiciendo aún más fuerte cuando recordó el detalle que más le hubiera ayudado en este momento. Aplaudió ruidosamente y las luces activadas por sonido se encendieron, permitiéndole a Mathias detectar un movimiento borroso justo antes de que este desapareciera a la vuelta de la esquina y en el pasillo.

-¡Corre, pequeño cervatillo, corre~!- Arrulló ruidosamente. Volvió a perseguir a Peter medio trotando, medio saltando, encendiendo las luces en el pasillo con un rápido golpe de sus manos. Una vez más, sus ojos se encontraron con la visión del pequeño niño corriendo frenéticamente por su vida, una imagen que aumentó el enfoque depredador y los instintos dentro de su mente tanto, que prácticamente pudo sentir un poco de baba humedecer la esquina de su labio, como un lince preparándose para probar la exquisitez de la carne joven de un cervatillo.

-¡Déjame en paz!—Gritó Peter sobre su hombro. Dejó de correr cuando notó que las puertas alineaban las paredes del pasillo y abrió la que estaba más cerca. La cerró tras de sí, bloqueándola, y miró a su alrededor, descubriendo que había corrido hacia la sala de recreación, ocupada por un par de mesas de billar, un televisor de pantalla plana montado sobre una mesa de hockey, un llamativo sistema de sonido, un sofá en el centro, y muchos juegos de arcade colocados a lo largo de la pared como una valla para el espacio de juego.

Peter fue hasta uno de los juegos de arcade en la pared opuesta, empujado contra la parte de atrás del mismo para moverlo hacia adelante mientas Mathias sacudía el pomo de la puerta, -su corazón latiendo rápidamente en un aterrado frenesí mientras la máquina se movía con demasiada lentitud para su comodidad-, y se metió apresuradamente en el estrecho espacio.

Mathias dio un paso atrás desde la puerta y la pateó, golpeando con la parte inferior de su pie junto al pomo hasta que la madera se astilló. Una patada más destrozó por completo la madera, y la puerta se abrió por completo y golpeó la pared con un estruendo, haciendo que Peter saltara y abrazara sus rodillas con fuerza.

 _No, no, por favor, no,_ oró Peter en silencio. Respiró lentamente entre la grieta de sus rodillas para calmar sus nervios con un método que su padre le enseñó -inhalar por la nariz, sostener el aire mientras se piensa en una imagen relajante, y exhalar por la boca-, pero mantuvo sus oídos alerta por la nación acechando en la habitación con él. Los ejercicios de respiración no funcionaban; con cada paso que daba Mathias, el corazón de Peter se aceleraba, golpeando contra su pecho y contrarrestando cualquier efecto sedante que sentía.

Mathias se paró en el centro de la habitación frente al sofá, echó un vistazo a los muchos juegos de arcade alrededor de la habitación y negó con la cabeza mientras sus ojos se detenían en uno que parecía demasiado fuera de lugar a comparación de los otros.

-Maldita sea, Peter, vaya que eres un chico muy rápido,- se rió entre dientes. Caminó hacia las mesas de billar y colocó las manos debajo de uno de sus bordes. -Realmente eres mucho más rápido que tu papá, amigo. Debo admitir que estoy sorprendido de haber podido seguirte el ritmo.-

Peter miró hacia el suelo con confusión. Se mordió el labio inferior y se puso rígido, preparándose para reprimir sus reacciones. Debía permanecer oculto el mayor tiempo posible; con suerte, el suficiente para "ganar" este psicótico juego de Mathias y conseguir salir vivo.

-Quiero decir, sí, estoy aquí, y tú estás aquí, y a menos que por algún milagro consigas vencerme y escapar de esta habitación, iré tras de ti para matarte, pero diste una buena persecución. Demonios, creo que estabas bastante igualado con Ice cuando se trata de correr.- Mathias se puso en cuclillas y se preparó para poner el peso sobre sus rodillas. -Lástima que el mundo no vaya a ser testigo de una velocidad tan _increíble_ después de que te encuentre...-

Mathias echó un vistazo al torcido juego de árcade y apretó con más fuerza el borde de la mesa de billar. -¡AQUÍ ABAJO!- Levantó la mesa y la arrojó.

A pesar de que Peter tenía todo su cuerpo tenso para evitar que las reacciones delataran su ubicación, aun así chilló y saltó cuando la mesa de billar se estrelló contra el suelo. _Oh Dios mío. ¡Oh, Dios mío, por favor, no! ¡Cálmate, ¿de acuerdo?!_

Mirando la mesa de billar, Mathias chasqueó la lengua con fingida decepción. -Huh, supongo que esta vez estaba equivocado. Como sea, ¿de qué estaba hablando? ¡Ah, sí!- Fue hasta la siguiente mesa de billar y se preparó para levantarla también. -Sabes, no puedo entender cómo eres tan rápido que apenas te atrapé, pero no pudiste alejarte de mí aquella noche...-

Peter hizo una exclamación ahogada y comenzó a temblar. _Esa noche... no..._ Saltó de nuevo cuando otro choque resonó en toda la habitación.

Mathias caminó alrededor de la segunda mesa de billar volcada y paseó tranquilamente junto a ella, manteniendo las manos en sus bolsillos y asegurándose de hacer pasos lo más fuertes posible, manteniendo los oídos abiertos en dirección al juego de árcade que sabía, era el escondite de Peter. -Creo que lo bueno de que seas rápido es que haces que esto sea aún más divertido de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado. Supongo que debería haber esperado la mayor diversión de parte del miembro más alocado e imaginativo de la familia, especialmente con los increíbles juegos del escondite que solías hacerme jugar contigo...-

-Pero aun así, no puedo dejarte escapar, ¿verdad?- Mathias fue hasta un juego de árcade lejos de donde estaba Peter y colocó sus manos tras de este. -Si lo hiciera, entonces, ¿cuál es el punto de crear este juego, no? ¡Estoy en él para ganarlo, niño!-

 _¿Por qué está diciendo todo esto?_ Se preguntó a sí mismo Peter mientras se ponía rígido. Se armó de valor justo a tiempo para contener un grito mientras escuchaba otro golpe.

Mathias brincó alegremente sobre el juego boca abajo y fue hasta el siguiente. -Es una lástima que tenga que matarte tan pronto como te encuentre. Ahora que lo pienso, sería genial dejarte escapar para poder perseguirte un poco más, ¿no? Nos da más tiempo a solas, tío y sobrino antes de que no vuelva a verte nunca más. Tal vez hubiera podido enseñarte algunas lecciones más para aprender, ah, "por las malas". ¡Jaja!- Empujó el segundo juego de árcade hacia abajo.

Peter jadeó sorprendido y abrazó sus rodillas contra su pecho. Cerró los ojos e intentó nuevamente el método de respiración de Berwald, esta vez respirando más y más rápido a medida que los pasos se acercaban. Cuando la cosa empezó a empeorar demasiado, Peter se llevó las manos a la boca para bloquear los fuertes ruidos de su respiración.

A pesar de estar amortiguada, Mathias podía oír la hiperventilación del chico comenzando a aumentar. Mientras escogía otro juego de árcade que estaba más cerca de donde Peter se había escondido, pudo ver claramente una esquina de la camisa del pijama del niño extendida en el suelo a la vista. No fue más que otra pista que le mostró a Mathias dónde estaba Peter, aunque en este punto realmente no lo necesitaba. -Sabes, realmente tomaste muy en serio la lección que te enseñé esa noche. Nunca en mi vida había visto a un niño tan callado, ¡y yo vi las infancias de Norge y Ice!-

-Realmente no quería tener que hacerte eso tan pronto, -ya sabes, antes de que comenzara la persecución porque quería guardar tu cuerpo para después-, pero de alguna manera me obligaste a volver a meter la mano.- Mathias se rió entre dientes y pateó la esquina inferior del juego de árcade con la punta del pie. -Y ahora estoy muy feliz de haber seguido adelante con la violación. Tenía que disciplinarte cuando tu madre y tu padre fallaron en hacerlo, en vez de dejarte convertirte en un mocoso grosero, adicto al azúcar y necesitado de una buena lección.-

Mathias se lamió los labios mientras recordaba. -... Heh, y pude darle una pequeña prueba a lo delicioso que puede ser un cuerpo joven y hermoso, por lo que hay otra buena razón por la que lo hice. No puedo esperar a probar otro bocado.-

Peter no quería saber a qué se refería con todo esto; no estaba muy seguro de por qué su tío estaba haciendo que su cuerpo pareciera una especie de delicia para ser comida, pero sabía que si de recordar la noche en que Mathias lo violó se trataba, toda esa charla de "delicioso cuerpo" y "otra mordida" fueron las implicaciones que estremecieron completamente al aterrado Peter.

-N-n-no...- Peter sollozó suavemente. Sus rodillas temblaron violentamente mientras sus manos se aferraban a su cabeza para detener el martilleo en su cráneo. Su estómago se retorció y se apretó en un nudo enfermizo y doloroso. -No de nuevo...- Podía sentir que su vejiga estaba lista para reventar mientras otro sonido estrepitoso, seguido por las vibraciones debajo de él mientras fuera lo que fuese que estaba haciendo Mathias hicieron que el suelo temblara. _¡¿Qué está haciendo?!_

Cuando Mathias decidió que había terminado de mantener a Peter en suspenso, silenciosamente se dirigió a la máquina donde el chico se había escondido y se apoyó en la pared junto a él. Se cruzó de brazos y vio a Peter perder por completo la compostura: en cuclillas en la oscuridad, agarrando su cabeza entre sus manos, hiperventilando y lloriqueando con lágrimas y mocos surcando su rostro. Esperó pacientemente a ver cuánto tardaría Peter en darse cuenta de que estaba de pie junto a él; no era tan divertido agarrar a su presa si solo estaba ahí sentada, como lo era cuando está escapando y hace todo más desafiante.

Peter presionó su rostro sobre sus rodillas y lentamente se inclinó hacia adelante cuando comenzó a sentirse mareado por su episodio de pánico. _Oh, Dios mío, voy a morir... Él va a atraparme... ¿Por qué nos está haciendo esto? ¿Qué hicimos? ¿Fue porque les dije por accidente? No era mi intención... espera..._ Más allá de su fuerte jadeo, Peter oyó un suave tamborileo cerca de él. _¿Qué es eso?_

Se asomó de entre sus rodillas. Muy cerca, un gran pie cubierto por calcetines golpeaba suavemente el piso de madera. La mirada de Peter siguió el pie hacia arriba, hacia los pantalones de pijama de cuadros rojos, los brazos grandes y tonificados doblados sobre una camiseta manchada de sangre, y los ojos azul celeste mirándolo con la más mínima señal de impaciencia.

Las esquinas de los labios de Mathias se curvaron en una expresión aburrida. -¿Qué hay?-

Peter dio una exclamación ahogada y gritó mientras se daba la vuelta e intentaba escapar por el otro lado del juego. Mathias rápidamente le agarró por el cuello de la camisa y lo atrajo por detrás del juego de árcade. Mientras Peter sacudía su cuerpo y tiraba del cuello de su camisa para liberarlo de los dedos del danés, él usó su otra mano para agarrar la garganta de Peter y sostenerlo en alto, riéndose por dentro de lo ligero que era el niño. Peter se balanceó en el aire, clavando sus uñas en la carne de la mano mientras esta le apretaba la tráquea. Mathias llevó su otra mano junto con la primera hasta el delgado cuello, haciendo que la tráquea se cerrara más y más, hasta que Peter estuvo seguro de que iba a morir pronto. Sus lágrimas y saliva corrieron por las manos de Mathias.

Mientras miraba a Peter, Mathias inclinó la cabeza con fingido interés. Había un sentido vacío e inmoral en la manera en que sonreía suavemente mientras contemplaba en silencio.

 _Hm, ¿me pregunto si debería hacerlo esta noche? Quiero decir, solo me divertí un poco con Tino y ya estoy bastante apaleado. Pero maldición, ¡este niño es tan lindo y luchador! ¿Quizá debería solo matarlo y guardar su cuerpo para mañana? Naw, estoy haciendo eso con Berwald. Tal vez..._

-Bueno,- ronroneó, rompiendo finalmente su silencio. -Esto terminó muy rápido para ti, ¿eh?-

Peter agitó los labios y balbuceó en un intento de decir "no".

Mathias bajó a Peter y lo acercó, haciendo que las puntas de sus narices se tocaran apenas. Peter pudo sentir el cálido aliento de Mathias rozándole la cara cuando dijo en voz baja: -Fue muy divertido mientras duró, niño. Estuviste bastante bien.- Luego tomó la boca de Peter con la suya, chupando sus labios y lamiendo su paladar y dientes con la mayor pasión que pudo reunir para un niño que apenas le atraía.

Peter quería gritar. Un pequeño gemido retumbó en la parte posterior de su garganta mientras trataba de gritar pidiendo ayuda, trataba de protestar, trataba de _respirar_ , pero no podía. Ese beso estaba cortando el último poco de aire que lograba inhalar, y pudo sentir su ritmo cardíaco caer.

En un último esfuerzo por salvarse, Peter utilizó lo último de su fuerza para darle una patada a Mathias en el cuerpo.

Tal vez la patada fue más fuerte de lo que Peter pretendió, tal vez fue el lugar donde había aterrizado, o tal vez fue lo inesperado de toda la situación, pero Mathias nunca esperaría que alguien con un cuerpo liviano, extremidades pequeñas e incapacidad general para levantar algo que pesara más de diez kilos pudiera lanzar una patada que se sintió como un martillo de acero clavándose en su caja torácica. Mathias jadeó y se dobló, soltando a Peter para envolver sus brazos alrededor de lo que estaba seguro, eran un par de costillas rotas.

Peter se desplomó en el suelo, inmóvil y jadeando pesadamente mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a tomar grandes cantidades de aire para compensar el corte. Tenía una sensación nebulosa en la cabeza y su visión no era más que una borrosidad en movimiento, pero una vez que sus pulmones se llenaron de suficiente oxígeno y su flujo de sangre se estabilizó, la bruma en su cerebro desapareció, y pudo volver a pensar con claridad. _¡Sal de ahí!_ Levantándose del suelo, Peter trató de escapar sobre sus débiles piernas. Mathias regresó de su infernal tortura física el tiempo suficiente para recordar que tenía un niño que atrapar y se acercó a Peter, agarrándolo por el tobillo y haciéndole tropezar. Peter gritó de terror y se sacudió para romper el agarre de Mathias sobre él, pateándole bajo la barbilla con el pie libre y golpeándole en la pelvis.

-¡HIJO DE PUTA!- Gritó Mathias mientras un diente caía de su boca. A pesar de todo el dolor que palpitaba a través de su cuerpo y el hormigueo de la inconsciencia que comenzaba a causa de ello, Mathias mantuvo su control sobre Peter y se puso de rodillas. Le arrastró más cerca, jadeando y resollando suavemente mientras escondía cuánto daño estaba sufriendo su cuerpo. Giró su cabeza y escupió una espesa cantidad de saliva sangrienta en el piso, antes de volver su mirada hacia el niño debajo de él.

Una sonrisa ensangrentada cruzó la cara de Mathias. -Vaya, pequeño mocoso, realmente aguantas más pelea que tus viejos _juntos,_ ¡jaja!- Agarró la cara de Peter y la acercó a la suya, siseando amenazante, -¡Lograste hacerme mierda sin siquiera tratar de pelear! ¡Es una buena habilidad la tuya! Hubieras sido un gran niño para mí...- Luego estrelló la cabeza de Peter contra el suelo. -Lástima que _odio_ a los putos niños.—

Peter hizo una mueca y lloró cuando su cabeza comenzó a palpitar tras golpear el piso. Su cuerpo quería desmayarse por soportar tanto dolor en una noche, pero un solo vistazo le dio fuerzas suficientes para mantenerse despierto y continuar luchando: Mathias luchaba por sostener a Peter sobre su pecho con una mano y deslizar la pretina de sus pantalones con el otro, exponiéndose a sí mismo para que el niño le viera.

-¡NO!-

Peter se levantó del suelo y golpeó con el puño el hombro de Mathias. Ese golpe fue el último ataque que Mathias pudo aguantar. Cayó a un lado y gritó en agonía, agarrándose el hombro y encogiéndose como si el dolor de ser golpeado con acero y la lucha contra dos hombres adultos en una noche entera finalmente se acumulara. Tanto fue así que Mathias sintió que lentamente caía en la inconsciencia, lo que Peter aprovechó para ponerse en pie y alejarse de Mathias con la mayor velocidad que pudo reunir. Una vez fuera de la habitación, Peter corrió más rápido, dejando que su cuerpo en lugar de su mente lo guiara a donde fuera necesario; sus instintos tuvieron que tomar el control, ya que su mente corría con tanto miedo que estaba empezando a ver luz blanca a pesar de tener una visión clara de todos los tapices y muebles que tenía que esquivar.

Peter no rompió su velocidad, no disminuyó el ritmo, hasta que sus instintos lo arrastraron a lo que parecía un armario relativamente seguro. Irrumpiendo en su interior, Peter cerró de golpe la puerta, sacó la mitad de la ropa, que era lo suficientemente grande como para envolver todo su cuerpo con todo y perchas, y se acurrucó en el suelo del armario, apretando la ropa a su alrededor como solía hacerlo cuando se despertaba por las noches, usando las múltiples capas como barrera protectora para protegerlo hasta que llegara su mamá o su papá...

No estaba seguro. Una parte de él sabía que no estaba a salvo, ahora que un asesino los estaba persiguiendo a todos y sus dos padres estaban muertos, sin que quedara nadie para protegerlo o ayudarlo. Sabía que necesitaba encontrar un lugar para esconderse que fuera mejor que debajo de un gran bulto de ropa que encontró en un obvio armario por el cual todos pasaron una docena de veces, pero era lo suficientemente seguro como para hacer que se calmara.

Peter comenzó a estabilizar su ritmo respiratorio, estimulando la inhalación y exhalación a través de su nariz y su boca. Cuando tanto su mente, como su corazón se desaceleraron, logró acomodar claramente sus pensamientos, que llegaron desde cada parte de su mente. Su tío casi lo violó de nuevo. Sus padres estaban muertos. Ahora estaba solo, asustado y enfermo. Pero sobrevivió a la noche. Escapó de las garras de Mathias e hizo un buen trabajo al defenderse, por lo que demostró que no era débil como todos decían.

Peter comenzó a llorar mientras yacía de lado. Sus padres estaban muertos, pero él estaba vivo, y puede defenderse. Tenía la oportunidad de salir vivo si podía permanecer oculto a la vista de Mathias el tiempo suficiente. Desde adentro, Peter sintió que se desbordaba de alivio y dolor, llorando porque estaba vivo y porque no tenía padres; los padres que amaba y que lo amaban, que lo cuidaron y le dijeron una y otra vez que crecería y tal vez conseguiría independencia como una nación, estaban muertos. Junto con el miedo y la soledad, la baja de la abrumadora dosis de adrenalina finalmente lo alcanzó, y se durmió con las mejillas empapadas en lágrimas.

Habían sido solo diez minutos desde que Mathias se desmayó, la sangre aún goteaba desde la esquina de sus labios abiertos. Cuando se despertó, una chispa de dolor ardiente recorrió toda su cabeza y abdomen. Frotándose la barbilla, Mathias se levantó de donde estaba tirado y se dirigió a la puerta de la sala de recreación. Se apoyó en el umbral mientras su cabeza nadaba vertiginosamente, impidiéndole caminar correctamente. Escupió más sangre antes de continuar con su camino, arrastrarse por el pasillo y pasar frente a las habitaciones, pasar por el armario en el que Peter dormía felizmente y subir a las escaleras. Subió los escalones uno por uno, cada paso se sentía como un bloque de cemento atado a su pierna que lo llenaba de dolor y náuseas. En el último nivel superior, Mathias continuó hacia donde su nebulosa mente estaba segura, era un dormitorio.

En la entrada, se tomó un momento para descansar. Subió las escaleras hasta que su cuerpo incluso comenzó a recuperarse de los fuertes golpes que Mathias nunca esperaría recibir de alguien tan pequeño como una micronación, haciendo que su mente exhausta y medio consciente anhelara descansar; no podía recordar qué era lo que poseía para subir los escalones en su condición, aparte de la posibilidad de una cama para dormir. Estaba a punto de ir a la cama a recostarse cuando vio algo en el suelo en la oscuridad.

Dos cuerpos en un charco de sangre que crecía lentamente, yaciendo uno al lado del otro como amantes, ambos inmóviles y silenciosos y mirándose el uno al otro. Sus ojos se posaron en el más alto, Berwald, y todo el cansancio que sentía desapareció al instante. Enderezándose como si su torso no hubiera sufrido daños internos, Mathias se acercó a su hermano menor y se arrodilló junto a él. Presionó sus dedos índice y medio en la yugular de Berwald justo debajo de la mandíbula. Después de sentir un par de palpitaciones -muy débiles y lentas, que demostraban que Berwald todavía estaba vivo, aunque muy apenas, y estaba muriendo más lento de lo que Mathias esperaba- volvió a Berwald sobre su estómago, bruscamente gruñendo con furia ante su fracaso mientras se ocupaba en desnudar a su hermanito y dejar que la ira se endureciera en su pelvis.

-¡Oye, Berwald, no creerás a quién me encontré!- Siseó en su oreja mientras rasgaba su camisa por la mitad hacia atrás, exponiendo las numerosas heridas de arma blanca al aire frío de la habitación. –¡Ese pequeño mocoso tuyo, Peter! Y cuando lo vi, pensé, "bueno, sería muy divertido jugar con mi pequeño sobrino adoptivo una última vez antes de que se vaya con el gran hombre en el cielo junto a su má y pá", sabes, para que conozca a su creador y toda esa mierda, pero, ¿adivina qué, Ber-Ber?-

-Ese pequeño hijo de puta se escapó. ¡Eh, no sabía que el chico era tan rápido! Afortunadamente, pude seguirle el ritmo, pero ¿sabes lo que pasó mientras estaba preparándome para él? ¡Me pateó! ¡Me pateó y me dio un puñetazo y _de hecho se escapó de mí!_ ¡¿Puedes creer esa mierda?!- Enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Berwald, tirando de él para ver su rostro y los ojos azules que se nublaban con la muerte a cada segundo que pasaba. -¡Por supuesto que puedes creerlo! Tú y tu maridito de ahí probablemente han estado entrenándolo para ser un luchador increíble o algo así. ¡Deberías estar tan jodidamente orgulloso!-

Mathias estrelló la cara de su hermano menor en la alfombra, sonriendo con algo de satisfacción trastornada mientras la sangre salpicaba. Bajó los pantalones de pijama de Berwald al igual que los suyos. -Pero no demasiado orgulloso; voy a capturar ese pequeño pedazo de mierda y mostrarle quién es el rey por aquí.- Se subió encima de Berwald y sostuvo sus caderas para comenzar la penetración, pero se detuvo cuando recordó algo. Miró a Tino, cuyos ojos sin vida le veían de vuelta sin parpadear. Vivo o muerto, para Mathias era incómodo que alguien le viera mientras follaba cuando no iba a disfrutar de la vista, así que se acercó a él y le dio vuelta su cabeza antes de forzar toda su furia, dolor y vergüenza al ser derrotado por un niño en Berwald.

-¡M-maldición! ¡Y pensar que iba a... a guardarte para mañana también!-


	15. Sumergiéndose en aguas furiosas

El agua en la bañera producía vapor; Mathias era capaz de verlo desde donde estaba sentado.

Despojado de su pijama manchado de sangre, Mathias estaba sentado desnudo en el baño, esperando pacientemente mientras la bañera se llenaba de agua. Observó distraídamente el grifo abierto, apoyando los codos en las rodillas y sosteniendo su barbilla en sus palmas. Sus cejas estaban juntas en un ceño fruncido.

El pequeño bastardo se escapó.

Esa era la única cosa en la enfocada mente de Mathias. Nada más podría ocupar sus pensamientos por más de cinco segundos antes de que el recuerdo de la noche anterior lo alcanzara. Había estado a punto de atrapar a Peter, lo que habría convertido en el tercer asesinato en una noche y habría acelerado el proceso de su trabajo. Pero Peter escapó. Peter lo pateó y lo golpeó con esa extraña fuerza que Mathias nunca supo que tenía el niño y corrió hacia la oscuridad. Eso había enojado a Mathias.

Volviendo sus ojos hacia las baldosas del piso, Mathias hizo brincar una pierna sobre los dedos de sus pies, moviéndola en una frustración reprimida. Una pequeña parte de su mente comenzó a contar los azulejos granates de las baldosas de marfil para fijar su frustración en algo más porque necesitaba calmarse antes de que fuera a actuar con furia salvaje. Necesitaba descansar y dejar que su cuerpo sanara un poco; ya era suficientemente malo que hubiera ido directo a violar el cuerpo de Berwald justo después de una "cruel paliza" de Peter y despertara con mucho dolor, meterse a otra pelea si encontraba alguien podría matarlo o al menos agotarlo severamente. Decidió usar el tiempo restante antes de que el resto saliera de su escondite para hacer un poco de autocuidado.

Mathias se levantó de su asiento y fue a la bañera. Después de probar la temperatura del agua, cerró el grifo y lentamente subió a la bañera. La calidez ya estaba haciendo sus maravillas mientras Mathias sentía que los dolores que golpeaban dentro de su carne y los huesos desaparecían. Yació dentro de la bañera y se recostó contra el borde de la bañera. Con la cabeza apoyada en un cojín para el cuello incorporado al borde de la bañera, el cuerpo de Mathias comenzó a sentirse ligero mientras se dejaba llevar por el agua. Cerró los ojos e inhaló, sintiendo que el aire que captaba a través de sus fosas nasales lo llenaba desde los pies hasta su cabeza, antes de abrir los ojos y mirar al techo. Empezó a contar las flores granates de aspecto psicodélico pintadas en el techo de marfil, tal como lo hacía con los azulejos bajo él cuando se le ocurrió algo.

Peter podría haberlo matado.

Ya, la cara de Mathias se arrugó en un áspero gruñido que correspondía al de un lobo rabioso cuando se dio cuenta de lo verdaderamente fatal que había la situación entre ellos. Si Peter no hubiera entrado en pánico y hubiera visto cuánto daño un golpe de su puño o una patada en la pierna le había causado a Mathias, probablemente... no, habría ido más lejos. Se habría asegurado de que Mathias estuviera realmente hecho polvo en una representación de venganza por su madre y su padre, y si sintiera la necesidad de salvar al mundo del gran y malvado danés para siempre...

Mathias gruñó mientras golpeaba el agua con los puños, causando un gran chapoteo. _¡Pude haber muerto!_ Pensó. Pudo haber muerto, todo porque subestimó la fuerza de las extremidades de acero del niño por su apariencia escuálida. La boca de su estómago se le revolvió con autodesprecio y disgusto ante sus propios errores de cálculo; sus habilidades militantes para la estrategia estaban oxidadas, demasiado oxidadas, si un niño podía derribarlo y terminar en un momento de vida o muerte-

 _No, no exactamente..._ Mathias miró el fregadero por el rabillo de sus ojos. Apoyado encima de una toallita para evitar que tocara cualquier superficie mojada, estaba el control remoto. Estaba en un bolsillo de los pantalones de pijama de Mathias a su alcance si lo necesitaba...

-¡MALDITA SEA!- Mathias chilló con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, -¡MIERDA!- Se agarró la frente con fuerza, sintiendo sus manos temblar de furia. Para sobrevivir, Mathias habría tenido que ir en contra de su propia regla que se impuso a sí mismo desde el día en que tomó su primer hacha: nunca acudir a último recurso a menos que realmente lo necesitara. Odiaba los últimos recursos. Los últimos recursos eran medios de renunciar a las peleas y perder absolutamente cualquier fuerza y habilidad que uno tuviera en un acto de cobardía. Si pudiera, Mathias habría estado dispuesto a no usar ningún tipo de trucos de escape de último minuto hasta que encontrara su cabeza en una estaca. Y, sin embargo, allí estaba, imaginándose a sí mismo presionando ese botón y enviando a Peter a un estado de sumisión para salvar su propio trasero.

Mathias suspiró y pasó sus húmedos dedos por su cabello, deslizando los desordenados picos hacia atrás y sacando algo de la sangre que se secó allí. Levantó la vista hacia el reloj que colgaba alto sobre la pared que daba al pie de la bañera. Maldición, ¿dos y treinta y siete? Pensó con asombro. Miró hacia el techo mientras calculaba mentalmente las horas que pasaban.

 _Sé que luchar contra Tino y Berwald tomó alrededor de media hora cada uno, así que eso es una hora, y darles una cogida dura, buena en el culo tomó una hora a cada uno, así que son dos horas, y persiguiendo a su hijo tomó quizás cuarenta y cinco minutos... Eh, voy a redondear eso a una hora, y luego está esa siesta de una hora que tomé después de tomar a Berwald..._

Quemó seis horas en el primer día, dejándolo con cuatro horas más antes de tener que partir a realizar más trabajo. Cogió una pastilla de jabón, la mojó y comenzó a esparcir una espuma sobre su cuerpo para lavar la sangre restante. Durante su lavado, Mathias comenzó a hacer más planeación, en su mayoría descubriendo cómo iba a superar la monstruosa fuerza de Peter y matarlo.

Pronto, su mente vagó de maneras de conquistar a Peter sin que él le causara heridas graves, hasta Lukas. Al igual que Peter, Lukas era un caso especial al que tenía que acercarse con precaución, por lo que tuvo que hacer un plan especialmente diseñado para ocuparse también de Lukas. Cuando Mathias comenzó a colocar el jabón en sus piernas, empezó a recordar el día en que había irrumpido por la puerta de la habitación de Lukas, asustando tanto a su pequeño gatito que podría haber jurado haber visto a Lukas orinarse. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Lukas durante ese día...?

Cuando Mathias finalmente recordó después de una profunda búsqueda de memoria, sonrió. Ahora tenía a Lukas dominado al igual que a Peter, y cuando Lukas cayera, Emil probablemente caerá junto con él el doble, sin nadie que lo proteja. Mathias inhaló algo de aire por la boca para sostenerlo y hundió su cabeza bajo de la superficie del agua.

Sus planes podían esperar hasta que terminara con sus cuatro horas de descanso y relajación.


End file.
